The 100 ma fanfiction Bellarke : Bad boy
by emy5966
Summary: Clarke est à l'université avec sa meilleure amie Raven. C'est une très bonne élève qui fera un chirurgien de renom comme son père. C'est une fille sage mais au caractère bien trempé. Malgré les apparences, elle n'a pas eu un passé facile. La vie a été dure avec elle. Sa rencontre avec le bad boy va changer sa vie Lui c'est Bellamy. C'est un bad boy. Il est le second d'un gang dang
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Clarke**

Je me présente : Je m'appelle Clarke. J'ai 19 ans. Je vis avec ma meilleure amie Raven que je connais depuis la maternelle. On est inséparable. Pourquoi ne pas vivre avec mes parents ? Beh mon père est mort i ans dans un accident de voiture et ma mère est une avocate de renom qui voyage beaucoup donc je ne la vois jamais. Raven n'as pas de famille ici donc elle a accepté de s'installer avec moi. Elle est comme ma sœur. C'est au jour d'aujourd'hui mon unique famille. Je suis quelqu'un de très sympa mais j'ai un caractère bien trempé. C'est ce qui ce passe quand on s'élève seul depuis 6 ans non ?

Raven : DEBOUT CLARKE. ON VA ETRE EN RETARD

Clarke : Hummm ouai ouai je me lève.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit ma meilleure amie penchait au dessus de moi.

Raven : Aller lève ton joli petit cul. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné. Je t'attends en bas.

Je me décide donc de sortir de mon lit douillé et descend rejoindre Raven. Elle a fait des pancakes comme je l'ai aime c'est-à-dire aux myrtilles.

Clarke : Tu sais que t'es la meilleure ?

Raven : Oui je sais

Je me mis à rire.

On finit de déjeuné et je parti me doucher et me préparer. Une fois ma douche prise je choisi mes vêtements dans ma penderie, une jean noir et un top belge. Le tout enveloppant bien mes formes. Avec ça une jolie paire de talons noir. Un peu de mascara, de l'eye liner et du crayon et me voila prête.

Je rejoins Raven qui est en robe turquoise et talons blancs.

Clarke : T'es sexy

Raven : Je te retourne le compliment

On prend ma voiture et on se dirige vers l'université. On a tous nos cours en commun avec Raven à par les cours de nos spécialités. Je suis en médecine et elle est en mécanique spatiale pour devenir ingénieur. On se dirige vers nos casiers tout en discutant.

Clarke : On a quoi comme premier cour ?

Raven : T'es pas possible t'as même pas regarder ton planning. Heureusement que je suis là.

Clarke : Effectivement.

Je tourna la tête et percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

…. : Putain tu peux pas regarder où tu vas bouffonne.

Clarke : La bouffonne elle t'emmerde. C'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans crétin.

Il me plaqua contre le casier derrière moi et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage

… : Répète pour voir

Clarke : T'es crétin et en plus t'es sourd.

….. : Ecoute moi bien sale pute. Moi c'est Bellamy Blake et je te conseille de me parler meilleur car tout ce qu'on dit sur moi est vrai.

Clarke : Oui beh ce que raconte les autres je m'en fou. Maintenant pousse toi de mon chemin.

Bellamy : Tu commences vraiment…

Ian : Bell c'est bon laisse là.

Il s'écarta de moi.

Bellamy : La prochaine fois ça ce passera pas comme ça ma belle.

Il repartit avec ses potes.

Raven : T'es folle ou t'es suicidaire. Clarke bordel c'est Bellamy Blake ce mec est dangereux.

Clarke : Tu me connais j'allais pas me laisser faire. Et depuis quand t'écoute les bruits de couloirs ?

Raven : Depuis que je l'ai vu démolir un mec dans la cour. Si c'est potes ne l'avais pas arrêter il serait sûrement mort.

Clarke : Mouai bon on y va les cours vont commencer.

On referma nos casiers et partit en cours de mathématique.

 **PDV Bellamy**

J'en reviens pas que cette meuf m'ai tenu tête bordel. Tout le monde s'écrase devant moi d'habitude mais elle, elle n'a clairement pas froid aux yeux. J'adore ça. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser cette année. Je sentis une présence près de moi.

Bellamy : Eh ça va ma puce ?

Octavia : Oui très bien. Je vais devoir aller en cour. Au faite j'ai vu Clarke te tenir tête dans le couloir. Ça doit te changer de d'habitude.

Bellamy : Comment tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

Octavia : J'ai quelques cours en commun avec elle. En plus je suis le même cursus qu'elle en médecine. Elle a un caractère bien trempé c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie je crois.

Clarke hein au moins je connais son prénom.

La sonnerie retentit. Ma sœur m'embrassa sur la joue et partit en cours. Ian et moi partit en cours de mathématique. On va être en retard pour changer.

On toqua à la porte et la professeur nous fît entrer.

Prof : Mr Salvatore et Mr Blake en retard comme d'habitude. Restez là c'est moi qui place. Alors Mr Salvatore avec Mlle Reyes et Mr Blake avec Mlle Griffin.

Je me tourna et vu Clarke. Je parti m'asseoir à coté d'elle avec un sourire.

Bellamy : Comme on se retrouve princesse.

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Blake.

Bellamy : Oh c'est qu'elle mordrait.

Clarke : T'a même pas idée.

Je me mis à rire ce qui attira l'attention du prof.

Prof : Mr Blake et Mlle Griffin vous êtes priez de vous taire et d'écouter le cour.

Clarke reporta son attention sur le cour en m'ignorant. Je m'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota.

Bellamy : Tu sais que t'es sexy Griffin

Clarke : Contente que ce que tu vois te plait Blake

Non mais j'y crois pas.

Bellamy : Même pas un petit toi aussi t'es sexy Bellamy. J'ai envie de te sauter dessus comme les autres filles

Clarke : Si tu veux des compliments va donc voir ces autres filles qui semblent tant t'apprécier.

J'entendis Ian pouffait de rire derrière moi. Je me retourna pour le regarder.

Ian : Je surkiffe cette fille mec. Aucune fille ne ta jamais parler comme ça.

Prof : Mr Blake et Mr Salvatore vous avez déjà 2 ans de retard je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous y mettre sérieusement au lieu d'embêter des élèves sérieux.

Clarke se tourna vers moi et me tira la langue. Je lui souris

Bellamy : Tu sais j'adorerai avoir ta jolie langue dans ma bouche.

Clarke : T'es répugnant.

La sonnerie retentie et la princesse rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe avec son amie.

Ian : Cette fille va te donnait du fil à retordre

Bellamy : C'est ce qu'on va voir. C'est ma prochaine proie.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je sortis de la classe suivie de Raven.

Raven : Eh beh t'a réussi à écouter le cour au moins ?

Clarke : Ouai un peu

Raven : Blake t'a pas lâché. Méfie toi quand même ma belle. Bon je te laisse j'ai un cour dans ma spécialité

Clarke : Moi aussi

Elle me fit une énorme bisou sur la joue et partit de son côté. Je me tourna pour aller en cours quand on me rentra dedans une deuxième fois.

…. : Désolé Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : C'est rien Enzo.

Enzo : Rien de casser j'espère

Clarke : Non t'inquiète

Bellamy : Alors tu me connaît pas mais tu connaît mon meilleur ami

Clarke : Je le connais lui peu être parce que c'est quelqu'un de plus intéressant que toi.

Bellamy : T'es vraiment qu'une…

Ian : Bellamy vous allez pas recommencer.

Clarke : Non de toute façon je m'en vais. A plus Enzo.

Enzo : A plus ma belle. On se voit plus tard.

Je partis en cours en ignorant l'autre con.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Bellamy : C'était quoi ça ?

Enzo : Quoi ça ?

Bellamy : « A plus ma belle. On se voit plus tard » Tu la connais d'où la princesse ?

Enzo : Nos familles se connaissent ou se connaissaient sera plus exacte. Ne la juge pas Bell. Tu ne connais pas sa vie ni son passé.

Bellamy : Depuis quand tu prends la défense des petites putes ?

Il me plaqua contre le mur.

Enzo : Ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça d'elle

Bellamy : Ah oui sinon quoi ? T'oublies qui je suis

Je commençais à m'énerver à mon tour.

Ian : Eh les gars c'est bon pas besoin de s'énerver.

On finit par se lâcher.

Ian : Bon si on bougeait ailleurs qu'ici. Je crois que tout le monde en a besoin.

Bellamy : Ouai allons y

Enzo : C'est bon moi je vais en cours. On se voit plus tard

Ian : Euh ok

Enzo partit en cours et Ian et moi partit en balade en voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Bellamy**

Ian : Tu crois qu'il la connais d'où la jolie princesse ? C'était assez vague ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure

Bellamy : J'en sais rien et je m'en fou. Il avait pas à réagir comme ça.

Ian : Ouai je sais mais tu le connais quand il apprécie quelqu'un il réagit de façon spontané.

Bellamy : Ouai je sais.

On partit du Starbuck et on retourna à l'université pour aller manger avec les autres.

 **PDV Clarke**

2 heures de médecine générale. J'ai adoré. J'allais rejoindre Raven à la cafétéria quand on m'interpella.

Octavia : Eh salut Clarke. Ça va ?

Clarke : Salut Octavia. Alors ce cours t'a plu ?

Octavia : C'était super. Euh ça te dérange si je mange avec toi et Raven ?

Clarke : Non. Viens ça me fait plaisir.

On partit à la cafétéria et on s'installa avec Raven qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

Clarke : Goinfre va

Raven : Et fière de l'être. Eh ça va Octavia ?

Octavia : Oui super. Au faite Clarke j'ai adoré te voir remettre mon frère à sa place.

Je m'étouffa avec l'eau que je buvais

Clarke : Bellamy est ton frère ?

Octavia : Oui je m'appelle Blake aussi. On est au même niveau scolaire car mon frère n'écoute pas en cours et à redoubler deux fois comme la majorité de ses potes tu me diras.

On entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me retourna et vu Enzo

Enzo : ça vous dérange si je m'installe avec vous ?

Clarke : Non bien sûr. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passer du temps ensemble.

Octavia : Pourquoi tu manges pas avec mon frère et toute votre clic ?

Enzo : On sait pris la tête tout à l'heure.

Octavia : Ah

On discuta de tout et de rien et Enzo nous fit rire avec ses âneries. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder en pensant au passé. Quand il venait chez moi avec sa famille et que mon père nous emmener au parc pour manger des glaces à chaque fois.

Enzo : Eh Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Oui je pense au passé et à mon père.

Enzo : Je vois. Il me manque beaucoup. C'était un homme bien. Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi.

Clarke : Je l'espère

Sans qu'on s'y attende Bellamy et toute sa clic s'installa à notre table

Bellamy : Princesse

Clarke : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous installez ici. Y a pas assez de place ailleurs ?

Bellamy : Beh figure toi que ma sœur et mon pote sont installés avec vous alors je me suis dit que ça te dérangerait pas.

Clarke : Eh beh tu t'es trompé.

Bellamy : Trop tard on est installé.

Clarke : Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système

Bellamy : Et c'est que le début chérie

Clarke : Je suis pas ta chérie et encore moi une princesse. Maintenant dégagez

Ian : C'est bon tout le monde se calme. Clarke laisse moi te présenter tout le monde alors voici Wick, Finn, Nathan, John, Atom, Fox, Mel et Harper.

Clarke : Salut tout le monde. J'ai rien contre vous c'est juste contre lui sur ce salut.

Je me leva et partit suivi de Raven.

Clarke : Non mais quel connard

Raven : ça tu la dis ma belle.

Je commençais à pleurer silencieusement

Raven : Clarke ne te mets pas dans cet état s'il te plaît

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'aller voir mon père Rav.

Raven : Ok viens on y va

 **PDV Bellamy**

Clarke se leva et partit avec sa copine

Octavia : T'as vraiment besoin d'agir comme ça.

Bellamy : C'est bon O c'était juste pour l'embêter un peu.

Octavia : T'es vraiment trop con Bell. Lâche ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre et laisse la tranquille.

Ma sœur se leva et partit à son tour

Ian : C'est super sympathique comme repas dit donc.

Bellamy : Oh ta gueule. Pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme ça parce que je m'en prends à cette fille.

Enzo : Si tu la connaissais comme moi tu la laisserai tranquille

Bellamy : Alors dit moi grand sage ce que je dois connaître.

Enzo : T'es pas le seul à avoir eu une vie merdique Bellamy.

Bellamy : Eh qu'est ce qui a pu bien arrivé à cette princesse de si horrible.

Enzo : T'es vraiment trop con

Bellamy : BEH DIT MOI AU LIEU DE FAIRE TON INTERRESSANT

Enzo : ELLE A PERDU SON PERE I ANS. SA MERE LA COMPLETEMENT DELAISSER. ELLE EST SEULE DEPUIS SES 13 ANS. PERSONNE POUR S'OCCUPER D'ELLE. C'EST LA PERSONNE LA PLUS FORTE QUE JE CONNAISSE ALORS ARRETE DE LA JUGER.

Il prit ses affaires et partit à son tour

Ian : Merde c'est pas cool

Je ne disais rien. Je savais ce que c'était de vivre sans personne ou du moins sans parents. Mon cher père est parti deux ans après la naissance d'Octavia et ma mère est devenue une alcoolique et une junky par la suite. J'ai dû élever ma sœur et à quand j'ai pu je me suis fait émancipé pour m'occuper de ma sœur. Ma mère a disparu du jour au lendemain sans un mot. Mais je n'étais pas seule j'avais Octavia.

On se leva tous et repartit en cours. J'avais histoire et j'espérai voir Clarke pour m'excuser de mon comportement. J'arriva en cours mais ni elle ni sa copine n'était là.

Prof : Quelqu'un sait où sont mlle Griffin et mlle Reyes ?

Tout le monde : Non

Prof : Très bien il me faudra quelqu'un pour lui prendre ses cours et lui transmettre

Bellamy : Moi je le ferai

Prof : Je voulais dire quelqu'un de sérieux

Bellamy : Je vous dis que je vais le faire.

Prof : Très bien Mr Blake comme vous voulez. Vu que vous tenez tellement à lui apporter ses cours je vous mets en binôme avec elle pour l'exposé que je vais vous donnez à faire.

Le cours passa à une lenteur pas possible. Une fois le cours fini je chercha ma sœur dans les couloirs. Les cours de la journée étaient terminés et il fallait que j'aille chez ma princesse. Je la trouva enfin

Bellamy : O tu sais où habite Clarke ou ta son numéro ?

Octavia : Oui et oui et pourquoi je te les donnerai ?

Bellamy : Car j'ai ses cours

Octavia : Donne moi les je vais lui emmener

Bellamy : Non je dois la voir j'ai un exposé à faire avec elle. Ian vient avec moi car il est un binôme avec Raven.

Octavia : Ok c'est bon

Elle me donna m'adresse et le numéro de Clarke et on se mit en route avec Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV Clarke**

On était rentré directement à la maison après avoir été sur la tombe de mon père. J'avais essayé de joindre ma mère plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse. Je m'apprêtais à aller me doucher quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Appel entrant Mr Jaha-

 _Clarke : Bonjour Monsieur_

 _Jaha : Clarke…._

Je sentais la tristesse dans sa voix. Je sentis une boule montait dans ma gorge.

 _Clarke : Thélonius dites moi ce qui ce passe_

 _Jaha : C'est Wells. Il est….il est…mort_

 _Clarke : NON_

Je m'écroula et tomba à genoux. Je me mis à pleurer.

 _Jaha : Clarke ma belle je t'appelle plus tard. Le temps que tu te calmes. Je suis désolé je sais que Wells comptait beaucoup pour toi._

-Fin de l'appel-

Je ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Wells était mon meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'université alors il s'était engagé dans l'armée comme son père avant lui. Il était en mission depuis 5 mois dans une zone à risque. Il devait rentrer dans un mois. Non pitié pas lui.

Raven accouru vers moi après m'avoir entendu hurler

Raven : Clarke dit moi ce qui ce passe. Je t'en pris.

Clarke : C'est…c'est Wells il est mort Raven. Raven il est mort

Raven : ça va aller je suis là

Elle me prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à son tour. On resta comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Je me leva pour aller ouvrir. J'ouvris la porte et trouva Bellamy et Ian sur le seuil de chez moi.

Bellamy : On a apporté tes cours et on a des devoirs en commun donc…

Clarke : Dégage

Bellamy bloqua la porte avec son pied.

Bellamy : J'essaie d'être gentil princesse alors dit moi ce qui va pas

Clarke : Quoi t'es devenu gentil envers moi tout d'un coup

Je sentis les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Ian : Eh Clarke ça a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien

Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle et me laissa glisser le long du mur près de la porte. Bellamy et Ian rentrèrent dans la maison puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Bellamy s'approcha prudemment de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Clarke : Laisse moi tranquille

Bellamy : Dit moi ce que t'a avant

Raven : On vient de perdre un ami. Plus exactement elle a perdu son meilleur ami.

Je le repoussa et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur moi.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Bellamy : Je suis désolé

Raven : C'est pas ta faute. Comment pouvais tu savoir ?

Bellamy : Elle semblait si…

Raven : Fragile. Détrompe toi. C'est sûrement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. La vie a été garce avec elle. Elle va pleurer quelques heures et va reprendre sa vie comme avant en ne laissant rien paraître.

Bellamy : ça j'en doute pas. On vous a apporté vos cours et on a un exposé à faire en histoire. Toi avec Ian et moi avec Clarke.

Raven : Je crois pas qu'elle en soit capable.

Bellamy : Ok on se voit plus tard

Raven : Oui à plus

On repartit avec Ian. Voir la princesse dans cet état m'avait un peu chamboulé. Elle n'était plus cette fille arrogante au sale caractère. J'aurai pu la garder dans mes bras pendant des heures si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Voila que je parle comme une fille maintenant.

Ian : C'était bizarre de voir Clarke dans cet état alors que à l'université on a l'impression que rien ne peu l'atteindre.

Bellamy : Humm

Ian : Aller on rentre j'ai la dalle moi

Bellamy : Ouai go

On rentra à la maison. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ma sœur était aux fourneaux pour nourrir ses goinfres. Je partis la rejoindre

Octavia : T'étais où ?

Bellamy : Chez Clarke

Octavia : Tu l'a pas embêté j'espère

Bellamy : Non O. Elle allait pas bien alors on est partit

Octavia : Ok

Enzo : Comment ça elle allait pas bien ?

Il venait d'arriver dans la cuisine

Bellamy : Elle allait pas bien point barre

Enzo : Je vais la voir

Je l'attrapa par le bras

Enzo : Lâche moi Bell

Bellamy : Tu restes éloigné d'elle. Elle est à moi.

Il se dégagea de ma poigne et me fit face

Enzo : C'est pas un objet ou une autre de tes putes Bellamy.

Je lui foutu mon poing dans la gueule.

Octavia : BELLAMY

Bellamy : Tu commences un peu trop à prendre tes aises. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui commande ici en l'absence du Boss.

Il se releva et me lança un regard noir puis s'en alla.

 **PDV Enzo**

Il commence vraiment à me gonfler. Je veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Clarke. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Pas une petite pute qu'on ramène d'habitude à la maison et qu'on jette au petit matin. Je pris ma voiture et partit chez Clarke. Je me gara devant chez elle et sonna. C'est Raven qui m'ouvrit

Raven : Salut Enzo. Clarke ne va pas bien. Merde Enzo qui ta frapper ?

Enzo : Personne ne t'en fait pas. Je peux monté la voir ?

Raven : Oui bien sûr rentre.

Je monta à l'étage et me dirigea vers la chambre de Clarke. Tout était comme avant. Ça ne faisait que remonter de vieux souvenirs. Je toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

Clarke : J'ai pas faim Raven.

Enzo : C'est pas Raven c'est Enzo.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître ma belle blonde. Elle avait les yeux gonfler à cause d'avoir pleurer. Elle posa sa main sur la joue. Ce qui me fit frissonner mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Clarke : Qui ta fait ça Enzo ?

Enzo : Personne d'important. Comment tu vas toi ?

Clarke : ça ira mieux demain. Viens je vais soigner ta lèvre

J'entra dans sa chambre et la suivi dans sa salle de bain. Je m'installa sur le rebords de la baignoire et elle vint me rejoindre avec du désinfectant et du coton.

Clarke : ça va piquer

Enzo : Je suis pas douillet…Aiieee

Elle venait de poser le coton sur ma lèvre. Elle se mit à rire.

Clarke : Pas douillet hein

Enzo : ça pique ton machin

Clarke : petite nature

Enzo : Ah ouai petite nature

Je me leva et la prit en sac à patates et la balança sur son lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle et commença à la chatouiller

Clarke : Oooohhh nnnooonnn eenzzo pppass çççaaa

L'entendre rire me réchauffer le cœur. J'ai horreur de la voir triste

Enzo : J'arrête si tu dis Enzo est le plus beau et le meilleur.

Clarke : nnoonnn hhhooorrrrsss dddeee qqquuuessstttiiiooonnn

Enzo : Aller Clarke dit le.

Clarke : Ooookkk mmmaaaiiisss aarrreeettte

J'arrêta de la chatouiller mais resta sur elle

Clarke : Enzo est le plus beau et le meilleur.

Enzo : voila parfait

Je me leva et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Ses beaux yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent instinctivement sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je resserra mon corps au sien. Je la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autours de moi. C'est lèvres m'avaient manqué. Son corps m'avait manqué. On avait perdu notre virginité ensemble. Cette fille était tout pour moi. Ce moment fut brisé par Raven.

Raven : Eh vous avez….pardon je suis désolé

Clarke se détacha de moi.

Clarke : Raven attends

Enzo : Oups

Elle se tourna vers moi et semblait aussi confuse que moi.

Clarke : Enzo je suis pas sûr…

Enzo : Que c'était une bonne idée. Moi non plus princesse. On va dire que c'était sur le moment.

Clarke : Ok

Je la serra dans mes bras et le fit un bisou sur la joue. On descendit rejoindre Raven.

Raven : Je voulais pas vous déranger. La prochaine fois m'était une chaussette sur la poignet de la porte.

Clarke : C'est pas ce que tu crois

Enzo : Absolument pas

Raven : Essayer pas de vous justifier. J'ai tout vu.

On explosa de rire. On passa à table et je passa la soirée avec les deux filles les plus adorables que je connaisse.

J'allais partir quand je sentis des bras m'entouraient par derrière. Ma princesse.

Clarke : Reste dormir avec moi

Enzo : Clarke je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

Clarke : J'ai juste dit dormir Enzo. Espèce de pervers.

Je me mis à rire et la suivi dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV Clarke**

Je me réveilla dans les bras d'Enzo. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il ressemblait à un bébé quand il dormait. Je me leva discrètement et partit faire me petit déjeuné pour nous trois. Une fois prêt, je partis dans la chambre de Raven pour la réveiller.

Clarke : Debout j'ai fait le petit déjeuné.

Elle me regarda et me sourit. J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand elle m'interpella

Raven : Clarke tu sais que t'a pas à faire semblant avec moi.

Je me retourna

Clarke : ça va allait je te jure

Raven : Ok

Je repartis dans ma chambre et sauta sur Enzo.

Enzo : Quelle violence dès le matin

Clarke : Si tu te lèves pas tu n'auras pas de petit déjeuné

Je commença à me relever mais il me rattrapa par le bras pour avoir un câlin.

Clarke : Enzo tu m'étouffes

Enzo : Désolé

On se leva et on partit dans la cuisine. Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé tout le monde partit se préparer. Heureusement Enzo avait des rechanges dans sa voiture.

On arriva à l'université. Une fois sortit de la voiture Enzo vint passé son bras autour de mes épaules et me déposa un bisou sur la joue. Je lui en fis un en retour. On partit en direction de nos casiers.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Enzo n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Putain je sais que j'aurai pas dû le cogner mais il m'avait gonflé. On était posé avec les gars sur la pelouse en train de fumer.

Wick : Eh Bell regarde là bas. Ça va pas te plaire

Je détourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait. Putain mais c'est une blague. Enzo avait son bras sur les épaules de ma princesse. Ok la il me gonfle vraiment. J'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient. Je me leva et Ian me suivit

On arriva au niveau de Clarke et Enzo.

Bellamy : T'était où ?

Clarke : Il a dormit chez moi. Ça te pose un problème.

Bellamy : C'est pas à toi que je parlais. Enlève ton bras de là Enzo.

Enzo : t'es pas sérieux là

Bellamy : Très. J'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui est à moi

Enzo se détacha d'elle.

Enzo : Le problème c'est qu'elle est pas à toi elle est à moi.

Clarke : Vous êtes sérieux là tout les deux. Je suis pas un putain d'objet qu'on se dispute.

Elle claqua la porte de son casier et partit avec sa copine.

Bellamy : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est à toi.

Enzo : J'en ai bien eu l'impression hier soir quand je l'ai embrassé me dit-il avec un sourire de coin

Je le poussa contre les casiers

Ian : Eh les mecs calmez vous. C'est la première fois que je vous vois vous prendre le bec pour une meuf.

Bellamy : Tu sais quoi que le meilleur gagne mais à la fin elle sera mienne.

Enzo : C'est ce que tu crois.

Il me bouscula et partit à son tour.

Ian : Vous êtes casse couille les mecs. Putain passer à une autre meuf qu'on en parle plus.

Bellamy : Non c'est elle que je veux.

Mel et Harper arrivèrent suivi de Nathan.

Mel : Il se passe quoi avec Enzo ?

Bellamy : Rien qui te concerne.

Mel : C'est bon pas besoin de t'en prendre à tout le monde

Harper : Oh faite vous saviez que Clarke était la première d'Enzo. J'ai appris ça y a pas longtemps et….

Bellamy : Quoi ?

Ian : Comment ta appris ça toi ?

Harper : Beh une fois je parlais avec lui et je suis tombé sur une photo de eux deux plus jeune et il m'a raconté leur histoire voilà.

Nathan : Beh celle là je l'ai pas vu venir. C'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça avec elle alors.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Tient toi bien Enzo je vais te voler ton première amour. T'a voulu jouer mais tu vas perdre.

Ian : Viens Bell on va en histoire. Faut qu'on voit avec les filles pour les exposés.

Bellamy : Ouai j'arrive.

On arriva en cours en retard pour changer et je m'installa à côté de ma princesse. Elle était clairement énervée car elle ne me regardait pas.

Bellamy : Désolé. On aurait pas dû parler de toi comme ça avec Enzo.

Clarke : Clairement pas. Maintenant fou moi la paix

Bellamy : Princesse

Clarke : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Bellamy

Bellamy : Au moins tu me reparles

Clarke : Non

Bellamy : Si

Clarke : Non. Tu m'agaces

Bellamy : Si et faut bien qu'on se parle vu qu'on doit travaillé ensemble sur notre exposé.

Clarke : Très bien t'a qu'à venir après les cours à la maison ce soir avec Ian vu qu'il le fait avec Raven.

Bellamy : Ok super

Je la laissa tranquille le reste du cours. J'ai pas envie qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle ne veuille plus que je vienne. Voilà que je recommence à parler comme une fille. Ressaisit toi Bellamy.

La fin de journée de cours arriva et je rejoignis ma princesse et sa copine dans les couloirs pour aller chez elle. Evidemment c'est à ce moment là qu'Enzo fit son apparition.

Enzo : Salut ma belle. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin

Clarke : C'est bon t'inquiète. N'y pensons plus ok.

Il se tourna vers nous

Enzo : Vous les suivez comme des petits chiens maintenant

Attends quoi là. Je m'avança dangereusement vers lui.

Bellamy : Tu recommences à me parler comme ça et je te défonce Enzo c'est clair.

Clarke : Ne recommencer pas tous les deux.

Enzo : Oh je ne commence rien j'ai déjà de l'avance sur lui

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Enzo : le baiser

Clarke : Si y a que ça pour vous faire taire alors je vais vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité.

Elle m'attrapa par le tee shirt et m'embrassa. Je la serra contre moi pour approfondir notre baiser. Elle se détacha de moi un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre ouverte.

Clarke : Voilà comme ça vous arrêterez avec votre rivalité ridicule.

Elle commença à partir avec Raven.

Ian : Ah bah dit donc elle a pas froid eux yeux cette fille.

Je regarda Enzo avec un sourire de coin. Il me jeta un regard noir.

Ian : bon on y va

Bellamy : Ouai on a un exposé à faire.

On laissa Enzo seul dans le couloir et partit à la poursuite des filles. On les retrouva sur le parking

Ian : Eh attendez nous les filles

Raven : Dépêchez vous.

Clarke : Vous savez où on habite alors on se rejoint là bas

Je m'approcha de Clarke

Bellamy : Tu as un goût délicieux princesse

Clarke : Ne te fait pas de fausse joie. C'est juste pour que tu foutes la paix à Enzo.

Je me raidis en entendant ça.

Raven : A tout de suite les garçons.

Elles montèrent en voiture et on partit prendre une des nôtres.

Ian : Je crois que tu l'aura pas aussi facilement que ça

Bellamy : Ne me sous estime pas. Je la veux alors je l'aurai.

On arriva chez elle. C'est Raven qui nous ouvrit. Clarke était posé sur le canapé et avait posé son ordinateur portable sur la table pour les recherches. Je m'installa près d'elle et lui sourit

Clarke : j'espère que tu vas prendre cet exposé au sérieux et ne pas faire le clown.

Bellamy : T'inquiète pas princesse si j'avais pas voulu aider je ne serai pas là.

 **PDV Clarke**

On se mit au travail rapidement. Ian et Raven étaient posé dans la cuisine et travaillaient aussi leur exposé.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ta choisi l'histoire de Cuba comme exposé ?

Clarke : J'ai toujours voulu y aller.

Bellamy : Je t'y emmènerai si tu veux

Clarke : Oui mais bien sûr. C'est l'une des destinations les plus chères

Bellamy : J'ai de l'argent. C'est pas le soucis.

Je me tourna vers lui

Clarke : Et pourquoi j'accepterai de partir avec toi ?

Bellamy : Pour me faire plaisir et pour te faire plaisir.

Clarke : Mouai

Bellamy : On en reparlera princesse

Raven : Clarke ?

Clarke : Ouai

Raven : On va au cinéma ce soir ?

Clarke : Oui tu veux aller voir quoi ?

Raven : Jurassic World

Clarke : Yes

Ian : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Raven : Euh oui. Ça te dérange pas Clarke ?

Si mais bon soyons poli

Clarke : Non t'inquiète.

On travailla un peu et on partit au cinéma


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV Clarke**

On arriva au cinéma. Les garçons voulaient nous payer nos places mais on refusa. On allait rentré dans la salle quand quelqu'un m'interpella

Enzo : Eh bella qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Clarke : Je vais faire mes courses lui dis-je en rigolant

Enzo : Oui c'est une évidence

Il changea de couleur en voyant Bellamy et Ian.

Bellamy : Comme on se retrouve

Enzo : Ouai tu la dit

Clarke : Bon on y va avant de ne plus avoir de place correcte

On rentra dans la salle et je me retrouva entre Bellamy et Enzo. Ils se jetaient des regards meurtriers. Heureusement le film commença. Le film était vraiment bien. On sorti du cinéma et les garçons se stoppèrent d'un coup. Je rentra dans Bellamy.

Bellamy : Restez derrière nous

Il y avait un groupe de 5 mecs devant nous. Ils regardaient les garçons de travers.

Mec 1 : Alors Blake t'es pas content de nous voir. Où est toute ta bande ?

Ian : On est pas là pour la bagarre. On est sorti avec des amies alors laissez nous passer.

Mec 2 : Charmantes les demoiselles. Vous pourriez au moins nous les présenter. Eh mes belles restez pas avec ses loosers venez avec des vrais mecs

Bellamy : Si un seul de vous les approche je lui refais le portrait.

Je sentis Bellamy se raidir devant moi. Il était près à leur sauter dessus. Je crois que je vais commencer à croire les bruits de couloirs

Les mecs en face commencèrent à approcher. Ils furent arrêter dans leur élan par une patrouille de police qui passer dans le coin et qui avait ralenti en nous apercevant. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent.

Clarke : Bordel c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Ian : On est désolé

Clarke : Non ça c'est trop facile

Bellamy : On peut rien vous dire

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Bellamy : Parce que c'est comme ça putain pourquoi t'es aussi borné ? Dit-il énerver

Enzo : Il a raison Clarke

Clarke : Très bien je crois que le mieux c'est que vous restiez loin de nous.

J'attrapa Raven par le bras et on partit dans notre voiture. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Je me tourna et vit Bellamy

Bellamy : Excuse moi j'aurai pas dû m'énerver.

Clarke : Ce qui est fait est fait maintenant restez loin de nous

Bellamy : Tu ne vois pas qu'on fait ça pour vous protéger. Putain tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système. T'es conne au quoi.

Je lui mis une gifle qui résonna dans tout le parking.

Clarke : Ne nous approchez plus.

Je monta en voiture et on rentra à la maison. Je partis me coucher et vu plusieurs appels manqué de Bellamy et Enzo. Je leur envoya un sms chacun pour leur dire de me foutre la paix.

Je fus réveillé par Raven qui me sauta dessus.

Raven : Bien dormi

Clarke : Oui ça va et toi ?

Raven : Oui j'ai repensé à hier soir. Je commence vraiment à croire ce qu'on raconte sur Bellamy et toute sa bande

Clarke : Beh moi aussi figure toi.

Raven : Bon on va déjeuner. On est vendredi c'est le dernier cour de la semaine.

Clarke : Ok j'arrive

On déjeuna et on partit se préparer. Je mis un short qui m'arriver mi cuisse. On voyait mes tatouages qui faisaient le tour de mes cuisses. Un genre de porte jartel avec un attrape rêve et des plumes façon indiennes qui descende le long de mes cuisses. Je mis un débardeur bleu et des talons noirs. Je me maquilla légèrement et partit rejoindre Raven dans le salon.

Raven : J'adore tes tatouages. Il faut absolument qui je m'en fasse

Clarke : On ira prendre rendez vous si tu veux

Raven : Ooouuuiiii

Je rigola et on parti de la maison direction l'université. On arriva sur le parking. On commença à avancer et on vit Bellamy et toute sa bande plus loin. Je passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard. On s'avança dans les couloirs pour aller à nos casiers. Je vis Enzo venir vers nous.

Enzo : Clarke

Clarke : Je croyais avoir été clair hier soir.

Enzo : S'il te plaît Clarke

Clarke : Non Enzo vous voulez qu'on fasse comme si il n'était rien arrivé. Je veux juste que vous nous laissiez tranquille maintenant.

Je partis en cours de français avec Raven. Je changea de place avec l'accord du professeur et m'installa à côté de Raven.

Bellamy et Ian rentrèrent dans la salle de cours au dernier moment. Le regard de Bellamy se posa sur moi. Il avait une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Ils s'installèrent devant nous. Bellamy se tourna vers nous

Bellamy : Vous allez nous ignorer encore longtemps

Clarke : Euh oui vu que je veux plus que vous nous approchiez. Je pensais que c'était clair.

Ian : Clarke on a juste fait ça pour vous protéger

Clarke : Et moi je nous protége en restant loin de vous.

Bellamy : Princesse

Raven : Elle a dit de nous laissait tranquille.

Bellamy : Très bien Dit-il énerver.

Ils nous laissèrent tranquille tout le long de la journée. Raven finissait plus tard que moi donc je décida d'aller prendre un café. Je partis sur le parking pour aller chercher ma voiture. J'y trouva Bellamy adossé à ma voiture. Je souffla. Il laissera pas tomber si facilement

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Bellamy : Que t'arrête de m'ignorer

Clarke : ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi quoi Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Pourquoi tu réagis comme si j'étais le pire des enfoirés ?

Clarke : J'ai pas dit ça. J'ai l'impression que t'es un aimant à emmerde. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes parce que t'as des ennemis partout

Il s'approcha de moi mais je recula et me retrouva coller à la voiture. Il sembla surpris par mon geste. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage

Bellamy : T'as peur de moi ?

Clarke : Non

Bellamy : Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Clarke : j'en sais rien

Il me sourit

Bellamy : Au passage j'adore tes tatouages. C'est sexy.

Clarke : Bellamy c'est parce que tu me fais des compliments que je vais changer d'avis.

Bellamy : Très bien alors peu être que ça

Sans que je m'y attende il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je recula d'un coup sec et me cogna à la voiture.

Clarke : Bellamy non. Je suis pas un de tes jouets

Bellamy : J'ai jamais dit ça.

Clarke : Non mais c'est tout comme. Tu veux juste pouvoir te venter auprès d'Enzo.

Bellamy se recula visiblement énervé

Bellamy : Tu sais quoi pense ce que tu veux. J'en ai raz le cul là.

Il s'éloigna de moi et partit rejoindre sa bande.

Une semaine passa et on s'était évité tout le temps. J'avais réussi à changer de groupe et me retrouver avec Raven pour l'expo d'histoire. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'avait embrassé si ce n'était pas pour embêter Enzo ? Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier perdu dans mes pensées. Je rentra en collision avec quelqu'un.

Ian : Désolé Clarke j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Clarke : Ne t'en fait pas moi aussi. Bon à plus

Ian : Attends. J'organise une soirée ce soir et j'aimerai savoir si toi et Raven vous voudriez y venir

Clarke : Je sais pas Ian

Ian : T'as mon numéro alors tient moi au courant s'il te plaît. Ça me fera vraiment plaisir.

Clarke : Ok

Je partis à ma voiture. Quelqu'un m'interpella sur le parking

Octavia : Eh salut

Clarke : Salut O. ça va ?

Octavia : Oui très bien. Vous venez à la soirée de Ian avec Raven ?

Clarke : Franchement j'en sais rien

Octavia : S'il te plaît

Clarke : Je vois avec Raven et je te tiens au jus d'accord

Octavia : Ok

Je partis chez moi rejoindre Raven qui avait fini plus tôt.

Clarke : Salut ma belle

Raven : Salut

Clarke : J'ai vu Ian aujourd'hui et il ma demander si on était intéressé pour aller à se soirée ce soir

Raven : Oh oui on a besoin de sortir s'il te plaît

Clarke : Ok

J'envoya un sms à Ian et Octavia pour leur dire qu'on venait. Ian m'envoya un sms pour me donner son adresse. On mangea et alla se préparer. J'opta pour une robe rouge bordeaux et noir avec un dos nu. Elle m'arrivait mi cuisse. Elle faisait trop classe. Je pris mes talons noirs et rouges et je me maquilla légèrement. Je descendis rejoindre Raven qui avait une robe bleu ciel avec un très beau décolleté. On va faire des ravages ce soir.

On prit la voiture et partit en direction de chez Ian. On arriva devant et on goba. Sa maison était juste splendide et gigantesque. On sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison.

 **PDV Bellamy**

J'étais posé dans un coin avec mes potes. Mel n'arrêtait pas de me coller en mode salope. Elle était en manque ce qui me fit rire.

Wick : Putain les gars je suis amoureux

Bellamy : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Wick : Regardez les deux bombes qui viennent de rentrer

Je regarda vers la porte d'entrée et vu Raven et Clarke. Bordel elle est sexy avec sa robe rouge pas trop courte mais qui permet de voir un bout de ses tatouages. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de dire à tous ces bâtards qui la regarde qu'elle est à moi. Je me retourne et voit le regard d'Enzo sur Clarke. Je veux bien croire que ça fait une semaine qu'on s'ait pas prit la tête mais là j'ai envie de lui en foutre une à la regarder comme ça.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers elle. Elle chuchote un truc à Raven et s'éloigne. Je me lève pour aller rejoindre Raven

Bellamy : Salut Raven

Raven : Salut. Ça va ?

Bellamy : Ouai. La bande est là bas si tu veux pas rester avec des inconnus. Elle est où Clarke ?

Raven : Toilette

Bellamy : Ok

Je partis à sa recherche.

 **PDV Clarke**

Bon sang où son ces putains de toilettes. J'entre dans une pièce. Enfin les toilettes. J'en ressort et chercher la salle de bain. Je l'a trouve presque immédiatement. J'entre et j'entends la porte se fermer derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Bellamy.

Il s'avança vers moi.

Bellamy : Tu es magnifique.

Clarke : Merci

Il s'avança encore plus. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me procura des frissons.

Clarke : Bellamy…

Il plaqua ses lèvres contres les miennes et je passa mes bras autours de son cou. Il me poussa contre le mur et me souleva pour que je puisse passer mes jambes autours de lui. Il s'éloigna de mes lèvres et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. On entendit des coups à la porte. Il soupira et me lâcha. Je commença à m'avancer pour ouvrir la porte mais Bellamy me retint par le bras.

Bellamy : Princesse

Les coups venant de la porte le stoppèrent. Je m'éloigna de lui et ouvrir la porte. Je sortis immédiatement. Bellamy finit par me rattraper. Il me poussa contre le mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage

Bellamy : Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Cette fois c'est moi qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Il passa une main autour de ma taille et l'autre sur ma joue. Il serra son corps au mien. On fut interrompu par Ian

Ian : Eh Bell on te ….pardon je voulais pas vous déranger même si je m'attendais pas à ça.

Il se décolla de moi avec un sourire sur son visage. Je vis Enzo derrière Ian. Il me regarda avec un air triste. Il fit demi tour et s'en alla. Je partis à mon tour pour le rejoindre

Clarke : Enzo attends

Enzo : ça va j'ai compris tu l'as choisi lui.

Clarke : Enzo c'est pas ça

Enzo : Ah non alors c'est quoi tes lèvres ont miraculeusement rencontrer les siennes sans le faire exprès.

Clarke : Enzo s'il te plaît

Enzo : J'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir Clarke s'il te plaît

Clarke : D'accord

Je reparti vers la maison et vit Bellamy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bellamy : C'est pas ce qu'il croit hein. Tu peux pas nous avoir tous les deux Clarke.

Clarke : Bellamy c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Bellamy : Non mais ça voulait clairement dire ça. Pourquoi tu finis toujours par me repousser ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien ok

Il s'avança vers moi. Son visage s'était radoucit.

Bellamy : Je te veux. Je promets de ne pas te faire souffrir et de ne pas t'utiliser. Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux bébé ?

Clarke : Je sais pas. Je suis complètement baumé.

Bellamy : Regarde moi

Je le regarda dans les yeux

Bellamy : Peu importe ton choix je le respecterai même si tu t'éloignes de moi.

Je le regardais. Il était tellement sincère. Comment est ce que je pouvais être attiré par un mec que je détestais il y a pas si longtemps ?

Clarke : C'est toi que je veux

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

Bellamy : Viens bébé on va rejoindre les autres.

Il me prit par la main et on partit rejoindre les autres


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV Clarke**

On repartit dans la maison rejoindre les autres. Je lâcha instinctivement la main de Bellamy. Il me regarda surpris et reprit la main dans la sienne. Il s'assit sur une chaise et me tira vers lui pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux. Je m'assis donc sur ses genoux et il entoura ma taille de ses bras.

Wick : Euh on a loupé un chapitre

Finn : Plusieurs même je dirai

Raven : Vous ne vous détestiez pas aux dernières nouvelles ?

Bellamy : C'est bon tout le monde se calme. Clarke est avec moi ce qui veut dire le premier qui l'approche de trop près je le défonce.

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Ian : eh beh dit donc.

Je regarda tout le monde et sourit. Tout le monde retourna à ses conversations comme ci de rien n'était. Comme si nous voir en couple était normal. La seule qui semblait mal le prendre été Mel. Elle me fusillait du regard. Je sentis les lèvres de Bellamy sur mon oreille

Bellamy : Tu es à moi maintenant princesse.

Je me tourna et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La soirée prit fin et tout le monde commença à partir. Je retrouva Raven qui parler avec Wick. Ça avait l'air de coller entre ses deux là.

Clarke : On rentre je suis claqué.

Raven : Oui j'allais venir te chercher.

On dit au revoir à tout le monde mais je ne vis pas Bellamy. Je lui envoya un sms pour l'avertir de mon départ. On monta en voiture et on rentra à la maison. Je partis prendre une bonne douche puis enfila un shorty et un tee shirt et reparti dans ma chambre. Je sursauta. Bellamy était dans mon lit allongé.

Clarke : Putain Bell tu ma fait peur

Bellamy : Désolé mais t'es parti sans m'attendre.

Clarke : Je t'ai envoyé un sms

Bellamy : Je sais bébé mais je voulais dormir avec toi

Clarke : Comment t'es rentré dans ma chambre au faite ?

Bellamy : J'ai vu qu'elle était entre ouverte alors j'ai escaladé pour venir dans ta chambre.

Clarke : Un vrai bad boy

Bellamy : Eh oui

Il se recoucha et ouvrit ses bras pour que j'y vienne m'y réfugier.

Bellamy : Oh faite t'es sexy bébé

Clarke : Je prendrai ça pour un compliment si ça n'avait pas une connotation sexuelle

Il se mit à rire

Bellamy : Bonne nuit princesse

Clarke : Bonne nuit Bell.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Je me réveilla le premier et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Clarke dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Elle était à moi. Je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper maintenant que je l'avais. Je comptais m'amuser avec elle au début mais cette fille me rend fou. J'ai cru que j'allais péter les plombs cette semaine quand elle a pas arrêter de m'ignorer. Moi qui pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. J'ai franchement cru qu'elle allait me repousser dans la salle de bain mais non elle m'a rendu mon baiser. J'ai su à ce moment que je ne voulais pas la laisser partir loin de moi. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis amoureux d'elle car je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais je tiens clairement à elle.

Elle commença à bouger signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Si elle continue à me sourire comme ça je vais lui sauter dessus.

Clarke : Salut. Bien dormi ?

Bellamy : Super bien et toi ?

Clarke : Aussi me dit-elle en souriant de nouveau

Ce sourire j'ai envie de la croquer toute entière.

Clarke : On se lève j'ai faim

Bellamy : Ok mais avant mon bisou

Elle s'approcha de mes lèvres mais au dernier moment se décala et se leva.

Bellamy : Non mais je rêve

Elle partit en rigolant. Je partis la rejoindre mais elle était figée à l'entrée de la cuisine. Dans la cuisine se trouvé une femme. La ressemblance avec ma princesse été flagrante.

Abby : Bonjour les jeunes. Je m'appelle Abby. Je suis la mère de Clarke Me dit-elle en venant me serrer la main.

Bellamy : Moi c'est Bellamy je suis…

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton de sa voix était froid et sec.

Abby : J'ai pas le droit de prendre du temps pour venir voir ma fille.

Clarke : ça serait une première en 6 ans.

Abby : Clarke ne commence pas.

Clarke : Oh pitié ne joue pas la gentille. J'ai dû te voir à peine 3 fois en 6 ans. Maintenant dit moi ce que veux Abby.

Abby : Très bien vu que tu ne veux pas être sympa devant ton invité je vais aller droit au but. Je vais vendre la maison.

Clarke : QUOI ?

Abby : Oui l'argent me permettra d'en acheter une nouvelle à New York.

J'étais en train d'halluciner. Elle est en train de foutre sa fille à la rue.

Clarke : C'est tout ce qui nous reste de papa. T'as assez d'argent pour t'en acheter une sans vendre celle là. De plus je vais aller où moi ?

Abby : Tu as de l'argent Clarke. Loue un appartement mais trouve une solution car je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Clarke : Je te déteste si tu savais à quel point.

Clarke tourna les talons et reparti dans sa chambre. Je regarda sa mère de haut en bas. J'avais une seule envie c'est de lui en foutre une. Je partis à mon tour dans la chambre. Clarke s'était réfugié sous les draps

Bellamy : Bébé

Clarke : Laisse moi s'il te plaît

Bellamy : Non bébé on est ensemble maintenant.

Je partis à mon tour sous les draps et pris ma princesse dans mes bras. Elle se réfugia contre mon torse et pleura en silence.

Bellamy : Bébé écoute moi vous allez venir vivre chez moi. J'habite avec Ian. T'as bien vu la maison y a assez de place pour accueillir une équipe de foot.

Clarke : Je peux pas faire ça j'ai jamais dépendu de personnes. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seule.

Bellamy : Je sais mon cœur. Mais en vivant ici tu dépendais quand même indirectement de ta mère.

On entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Bellamy : Aller viens elle est partit. Il faut manger quelque chose.

Elle fit oui de la tête et on repartit dans la cuisine. Raven descendit peu de temps après. Elle sembla inquiète en voyant la tête de Clarke.

Raven : Il se passe quoi bella ?

Clarke : Ma mère m'a fait une visite surprise pour m'annoncer qu'elle vendait la maison.

Raven : Oh merde c'est pas vrai. Mais on va aller où ?

Bellamy : Chez moi. Je vous laisse pas à la rue.

Raven : Merci Bell. Ma chérie tu as un petit ami parfait.

Bellamy : Ouai je sais

Clarke : Avec un ego surdimensionné.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Bellamy : Je préfère te voir comme ça bébé

Je m'avança vers elle et l'embrassa

Bellamy : Et j'ai eu mon bisou

Elle me tapa sur l'épaule.

Bellamy : Bon je vais voir Ian et les autres pour voir si ils sont opé de vous prendre à la maison.

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit chez moi

 **PDV Clarke**

Raven : Oh faite tu étais pas censé le détester ?

Clarke : Y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis

Raven : Mouai

Clarke : Je sais pas il est venu me rejoindre dans la salle de bain et quand il m'a embrassé j'avais pas envie de le repousser alors je lui rendu son baiser.

Raven : Ah bah dit donc si on m'avait dit que vous vous mettriez en couple ensemble j'y aurai jamais cru. Et Enzo dans tout ça ?

Clarke : Il doit sûrement me détester à l'heure qu'il est. Il l'a très mal pris hier soir.

Raven : Normal il est amoureux de toi

Clarke : Quoi ? Non il est juste jaloux car Bellamy sort avec moi

Raven : Car il t'aime Clarke. Ça ce voit à la façon dont il te regard.

Je commençai vraiment à douter. Je tiens énormément à Enzo. Est-ce que Bellamy sort avec moi juste pour énerver Enzo ?

Clarke : Tu crois que Bellamy sort avec moi pour énerver Enzo ?

Raven : J'en sais rien. Il a cette façon de te regarder qui veut dire qui tient à toi. Après si on prend en compte Enzo dans tout ça j'en sais absolument rien. Après il nous a proposé de vivre chez lui alors qu'il aurait pu nous laisser à la rue.

Clarke : Oui ta raison. J'en parlerai avec lui

Raven : Bon allons nous préparer et faire les magasins

Clarke : Oui super.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Je rentra à la maison. A peine j'avais mis les pieds dans la maison que Mel me sauta dessus. Je la poussa plus loin.

Bellamy : Tu fais quoi là ?

Mel : Quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?

Bellamy : Je suis avec Clarke maintenant alors fou moi la paix Mel

Mel : Oh pitié on sait très bien que ça va pas durer.

Bellamy : Ah ouai

Mel : Pitié Bell t'es pas le genre de mec à te poser

J'allais répliquer quand Ian s'avança vers moi

Ian : Eh salut. Le boss est là il veut te voir

Bellamy : Ok j'y vais. Faudra que je te parle après

Ian : Ok

Je partis donc rejoindre le boss dans son bureau. Je toqua.

Boss : Entrez

Je m'exécuta

Boss : Ah Bellamy je t'attendais. Comment vas-tu ?

Bellamy : ça va et toi ?

Boss : Super tu t'es bien occupé des affaires en mon absence comme d'habitude.

Bellamy : Merci

Boss : Je t'ai fait venir pour tout autre chose. Je sais pas ce qui ce passe entre toi et Clarke Griffin mais tu dois être au courant de quelque chose.

Bellamy : On est ensemble. Dit moi ce qui ce passe Stefan

Stefan (Boss) : Tu te souviens de Jack ?

Bellamy : Oui c'était le médecin qui s'occuper de nos blessures sans poser de questions

Stefan (Boss) : C'était le père de Clarke

QUOI ?

Bellamy : Tu te fou de moi là ?

Stefan (Boss) : Non je suis désolé. Elle ne sait pas la vérité sur son père et elle ne doit pas le savoir. Nous sommes un peu responsable de sa mort. Jack était devenu un ami. Alors protège sa fille et fait en sorte qu'elle ne découvre rien et que personne ne sache qui était son père sinon elle sera en danger elle aussi.

Bellamy : Ok je vais veillé sur elle ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais voir avec toi si elle pouvait venir vivre ici. Sa mère va vendre la maison où elle habite avec une amie.

Stefan (Boss) : Je ne pensais pas la femme de Jack comme ça. Bien sûr elles peuvent venir vivre ici toutes les deux. Ce sera plus facile pour les protéger.

Bellamy : Ok je vais les prévenir.

Stefan (Boss) : J'aurai jamais cru te voir en couple toi Bellamy le solitaire et le briseur de cœur.

Bellamy : Moi non plus à vrai dire mais je tiens vraiment à elle.

Stefan (Boss) : Tant mieux. Aller j'ai du travail à plus Bell.

Bellamy : A plus Stefan

Je sortis du bureau. Putain j'étais grave content que ma princesse vienne ici. Je partis rejoindre Ian pour lui en parler et préparer les chambres des filles même si j'allais garder ma princesse dans la mienne.

 **PDV Clarke**

On était parti au centre commercial avec Raven pour faire les boutiques. On finit par croiser Octavia qui vient faire les magasins avec nous. On prit une pause au café.

Octavia : Je suis super contente pour toi et mon frère. Enfin une fille bien pour lui ça change.

Je me mis à rire

Clarke : Merci O c'est gentil

Raven : Putain dans deux jours c'est déjà la reprise des cours. Le week end passe vraiment trop vite.

Octavia : Ouai c'est sûr

On fut interrompu par une voix qui mettait inconnu

… : Tiens tiens mais qui voilà

Octavia : Salut Mel ça va ?

Mel : Super et toi Octavia ?

Octavia : Super

Mel : T'es Clarke c'est bien ça ?

Clarke : Ouai c'est ça

Mel : Je vois que Bellamy à gagner son pari

Attends elle parle de quoi là

Clarke : Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles

Mel : Bellamy avait dit qu'il voulait fermer le clapet de Enzo en te volant à lui. Chose faite apparemment

Octavia : Mel arrête de dire n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressante

Mel : Oh mais c'est pas n'importe quoi c'est une confession sur l'oreiller c'est pour prévenir ton amie qu'elle se fasse pas de faux espoirs avec ton frère.

Putain mais qu'est ce que je peux être conne. Mais pour le moment c'est elle qui m'énerve. Je me lève et lui colle une bonne baffe.

Clarke : Dégage avant que ce soit mon poing qui t'arrive dans la figure.

Elle me regarda avec un regard noir et partit

Octavia : Clarke s'il te plaît ne la crois pas

Je pris mes sacs et commença à partir. Comment j'avais pu tomber dans le panneau en faisant du mal à Enzo au passage. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler au loin. Je me tourna et vit Bellamy avec Ian. Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Sourire que je vais vite lui faire ravaler.

Bellamy : Eh princesse je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois

Clarke : Est-ce que tu joues avec moi Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Quoi ?

Je voyais de l'incompréhension dans son regard

Clarke : Vu ce que j'ai appris j'en ai bien l'impression

Je commença à m'en aller mais Bellamy me retint par le bras.

Bellamy : Attends explique moi je comprends rien

Clarke : Ah oui j'ai croisé Mel tout à l'heure elle m'a raconté ta petite confession sur l'oreiller sur le faite que tu comptais me voler à Enzo pour lui faire fermer sa bouche.

Bellamy : Clarke c'est pas ce que tu crois

Clarke : Alors c'est quoi Bellamy ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Je me dégagea le bras.

Clarke : À cause de toi j'ai peu être perdu un ami. Je ne veux plus te voir c'est clair.

Bellamy : Bébé s'il te plaît

Clarke : LAISSE MOI

Je partis en courant. Comment j'avais pu me faire avoir comme ça ? Je suis trop conne. Il faut que je trouve Enzo.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Je la regardais partir en courant. Loin de moi. Elle me déteste je l'ai vu dans son regard. Elle croit que je la manipule. Je vais défoncer Mel. Quelle sale pute de merde.

Ian : Eh mec il sait passé quoi là ?

Octavia : Mel a dit de la merde à Clarke et vu qu'elle ne fait pas confiance facilement elle la cru. Mais c'est pas vrai n'est ce pas Bell ?

Bellamy : Je vais pas te mentir O. C'était mon but premier mais plus maintenant.

Octavia : Putain t'es sérieux Bellamy

Ian : C'est bon O il s'en veux déjà assez comme ça.

Raven : Bon je vous laisse je vais la rejoindre. Eh Bell on va se débrouiller pour le logement. Elle voudra jamais venir vivre avec toi avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Ian : Quoi vous êtes pas sérieuse ? Essaie de la convaincre s'il te plaît Raven. J'ai pas envie que vous payez un loyer pour un appart minable alors qu'on a une maison énorme.

Raven : Je vais voir avec elle mais je promets rien. Aller salut

Ian et Octavia : Salut Rav

J'étais paralysé. Putain mais je suis trop con. Pourquoi je fini par toujours faire du mal autour de moi ?

Ian : Bell ça va ?

Bellamy : A ton avis Ian. Putain ma meuf me déteste.

Octavia : Elle te déteste pas Bell

Bellamy : T'a pas vu son regard O.

Ian : Aller on rentre.

On repartit à la villa. Mel était posé avec Harper sur le canapé. Ian n'a pas eu le temps de me rattraper

Bellamy : Putain toi je vais te défoncer

Mel se leva du canapé visiblement effrayé.

Mel : Bell attends j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir

Je l'attrapa par le bras

Bellamy : Tu peux pas apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule de pute

Mel : Bell tu me fais mal

Bellamy : J'ai qu'une envie c'est de fracasser. T'as de la chance d'être une meuf. Si je l'a perd à cause de toi je te conseille de partir d'ici.

Mel : Je suis désolé Bell. Tu me fais mal

Je regarda son bras. Je serrai un peu fort. Je l'a lâcha

Stefan entra à ce moment là. Alerter par les cris

Stefan (Boss) : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Bellamy : T'as qu'à demander à cette pute

Je monta à l'étage et alla dans ma chambre. Je tournai comme un lion en cage. Je pris mon téléphone et appela Clarke.

-Appel vers Clarke-

 _Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux Bellamy ?_

 _Bellamy : Te voir. Tu me manques. S'il te plaît princesse_

 _Clarke : Non Bellamy ce qui est fait est fait c'est trop tard_

 _Bellamy : S'il te plaît je veux juste te parler et t'avisera après_

 _Clarke : Bellamy je peux pas te parler pour le moment je suis avec Enzo_

Je fallis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive

 _Bellamy : Comment ça t'es avec Enzo ?_

 _Clarke : J'ai été le voir après être sorti du centre commercial_

 _Bellamy : Dit moi où tu es j'arrive_

 _Clarke : Hors de question_

 _Bellamy : Putain bébé dit moi où t'es_

 _Clarke : Bell on est plus ensemble si t'avais pas compris. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui me trahissent._

Elle raccrocha

-Fin conversation-

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon cœur se serra. J'étais plus attaché à elle que je le croyais. Je mis un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Ma sœur entra en trompe dans ma chambre. Elle regarda ma main qui était en sang puis le mur.

Octavia : Bell qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Bellamy : Elle m'a quitté O

Ma sœur me regarda avec tristesse et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Octavia : Je suis désolé Bell.

Bellamy : Je vais me soigner la main et me coucher.

Octavia : Ok


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV Clarke**

Je venais de quitter Bellamy. Un record au bout de 24h on était déjà plus ensemble. Je regarda Enzo qui me regarder avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

Enzo : Il se passe quoi ?

Clarke : J'ai rompu avec Bellamy

Enzo : Ah…

Clarke : Je croyais que tu t'en réjouirai

Enzo : ça m'a fait grave chier que vous sortiez ensemble mais ça reste mon meilleur ami quoi qu'il arrive.

Clarke : C'est un con

Enzo : Aussi mais je pense que Mel a dit ça par jalousie. Bell s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à elle et toi tu débarques et tu fais tourné toutes les têtes.

Clarke : Bref tu veux faire quelque chose demain ?

Enzo : On pourrait aller au lac celui où on allait avec nos parents.

Raven : Oh ouai j'y suis jamais aller. On a toujours quelque chose qui nous en empêche.

Clarke : Va pour le lac alors.

Raven et Enzo : Super

Je partis m'installer sur le canapé à côté d'Enzo et on mis un film. Je posa ma tête contre l'épaule d'Enzo. Je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveilla le lendemain dans mon lit. Comment j'étais arrivé la aucune idée. Je regarda mon téléphone et vit des appels manqués d'Octavia et de Ian. Je préférais les ignorer. Je partis prendre ma douche et me préparer puis je descendis prendre le petit déjeuné. Raven et Enzo étaient déjà là.

Enzo : Alors la marmotte enfin réveiller

Clarke : Oui. Comment j'ai fini dans mon lit ?

Enzo : Je t'y ai porté. Quelle question

Clarke : Ah ah très drôle

Enzo : Je sais. Bon je reviens j'ai un appel à passer

 **PDV Enzo**

Je sais pas pourquoi je vais passer cet appel. Je suis con. Je pourrai avoir Clarke pour moi tout seul mais savoir Bellamy dans un sale état me compresser le cœur. Il tient à Clarke je l'ai vu dans sa façon de la regarder.

-Appel vers Bellamy-

 _Bellamy : Qu'est ce que tu veux Enzo ? Te venter d'être avec Clarke_

 _Enzo : Non c'est là que tu te trompes Bell. J'aurai pu la garder pour moi tout seul mais je sais que tu tiens à elle comme elle tient à toi-même si elle est trop bornée pour le voir. Mais je vais t'aider à la récupérer._

 _Bellamy : Pourquoi tu ferais ça hein ?_

 _Enzo : T'es mon meilleur ami Bell. Et j'aime pas quand on est en froid._

 _Bellamy : Je sais pas quoi dire_

 _Enzo : Alors ne dit rien et agis. On va au lac aujourd'hui avec les filles. Viens avec Ian et les autres l'air de rien_

 _Bellamy : Le lac où tu allais avec tes parents ?_

 _Enzo : Oui c'est ça_

 _Bellamy : Ok Et Enzo_

 _Enzo : Ouai_

 _Bellamy : Merci mon frère._

 _Enzo : De rien mon frère on se voit tout à l'heure._

 _Bellamy : Ok_

-Fin conversation-

Bon une bonne chose de faite. Je repartis à la cuisine rejoindre les filles

 **PDV Bellamy**

Putain j'en revenais pas. Il aurait pu l'avoir pour lui mais il m'aide. C'est pas un frère pour rien. Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour elle mais il se sacrifie pour nous. Je partis dans la chambre de O

Octavia : Alors Frérot ça va mieux on dirait

Bellamy : Ouai on va au lac cet après midi

Octavia : Oui si tu veux

Bellamy : Enzo va m'aider à récupérer Clarke.

Octavia : Quoi ?

Bellamy : J'ai eu la même réaction que toi.

Octavia : C'est un vrai ami

Bellamy : C'est plus qu'un ami c'est mon frère.

J'embrassa ma sœur sur le front et partit rejoindre les autres pour leur proposer de venir au lac

Bellamy : Oh ça vous dit d'aller au lac cet après midi

Tout le monde était partant

 **PDV Clarke**

Tout le monde finit de se préparer et on partit au lac. On arriva de bonne heure. C'était toujours aussi magnifique j'en revenais pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais pas revenu. On s'installa et on mangea. Une fois le repas fini je m'installa sur ma serviette de plage pour bronzer au côté de Raven et d'Enzo. Au bout d'une heure la voix de Raven me sortit de ma pseudo sieste.

Raven : Eh merde

Je tourna la tête vers elle

Clarke : Quoi ?

Raven : Euh beh comment dire. Y a Bellamy est toute sa clic qui se ramène.

Je me releva d'un coup. Ils venaient de garer leur voiture et s'installer un peu plus loin.

Clarke : Dit moi que c'est un putain de rêve

Raven : Malheureusement non

Enzo ne disait rien mais observer ses potes. Il se leva et alla les rejoindre. Mais à quoi il joue. Je vis Bellamy lui donner une tape amicale. Soit il est content de me voir avec Enzo ou soit tout ça est un coup monté. Je vote pour la deuxième hypothèse.

Clarke : Je crois que c'est Enzo qui les a fait venir

Raven : Je crois aussi. Il était bizarre après son coup de téléphone de ce matin et là c'est limite si ils ne se prennent pas dans les bras avec Bellamy.

Clarke : Si il vient me parler je pars.

Raven : Aller viens on va se baigner

Clarke : Ouai

On enleva nos shorts et nos tee-shirts et on partit dans l'eau. Tout d'un coup, je sentis des bras m'encerclaient la taille. Bellamy

Clarke : Lâche moi Bellamy

Bellamy : Pas avant qu'on ai parlé princesse

Raven : Laisse la Bellamy elle veut pas te voir

Bellamy : Raven laisse nous s'il te plaît

Raven : Non

Bellamy : Très bien. Wick occupe t'en

Wick arriva et porta Raven. Elle se débattait mais il ne la lâcha pas. Je me retrouva toute seule avec Bellamy. Chose que je ne voulais pas.

Clarke : Tu vas me foutre la paix

Bellamy : Non désolé princesse. Hier t'es partit sans me laisser m'expliquer.

Je me débattais mais il me tenait fortement.

Bellamy : Bébé s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer.

Clarke : Très bien mais lâche moi

Bellamy : si tu promets de ne pas partir

Clarke : Très bien je promets de pas partir avant que tu t'expliques

Il me lâcha et je m'éloigna de lui. Je lui fis face.

Bellamy : Très bien. Ce que Mel t'a dit c'est vrai. Je te voulais juste pour faire redescendre Enzo de son pied d'estale. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'apprécie vraiment. Je tiens vraiment à toi. C'est plus un putain de pari c'est devenu autre chose. Je crois que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il semblait réfléchir.

Clarke : Tu crois quoi Bellamy

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Je crois que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi au moment où tu m'as tenu tête. Ça ma rendu fou. Aucunes filles ne m'avaient jamais parlé comme ça.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Le grand Bellamy Blake est en train de tomber amoureux de moi. C'est assez perturbant.

Clarke : Bell je sais pas quoi dire

Il s'approcha de moi prudemment

Bellamy : Dit moi ce que tu ressens toi. Dit moi que tu ressens la même chose. Je me sentirai moins idiot.

Clarke : J'en sais rien Bell. Je sais pas ce que je ressens envers toi. Je suis encore plus paumée qu'avant.

Il réduisit à néant l'espace qui rester entre nous et m'embrassa avec passion. Je sentais ses millions de papillons dans mon ventre. Pourtant j'étais encore paumé. On parle de Bellamy Blake là le briseur de cœur et coureur de jupons. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi mais resta assez prêt pour poser son front contre le mien.

Bellamy : Moi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. La balle est dans ton camp.

Il s'éloigna complètement de moi et partit rejoindre Wick qui tenait toujours Raven. Elle avait les bras croisaient devant sa poitrine et lui faisait clairement la gueule. Lui essayer de la faire rire mais rien ne marcher. Wick relâcha Raven. Celle-ci avança vers moi

Raven : Eh ça va ma belle ?

Clarke : Oui viens je veux rentrer

Raven : Ok

On sortit de l'eau et on s'entoura le corps de nos serviettes. Enzo nous aperçu et se rapprocha de nous suivi d'Octavia.

Enzo : Vous allez où ?

Clarke : On rentre

Enzo : Ok je viens avec vous

Clarke : Non Enzo j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et le faite que tu m'es piéger aujourd'hui ne va pas m'aider.

Enzo : Je suis désolé princesse. Ne m'en veux pas ok

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'un bruit de moto se fit entendre. Je vis Enzo se crisper et les garçons sortir de l'eau en vitesse et se rhabiller. Octavia avait l'air inquiète. Elle se plaça à côté de nous. Enzo se mit devant nous.

Enzo : Vous restez derrière moi

Quelque chose dans sa voix me disait que c'était un ordre et non une suggestion. Bellamy et Ian vinrent nous rejoindre immédiatement suivi du reste du groupe. Ils se mirent tous devant nous comme pour nous protéger d'une éventuelle menace. Les gens sur les motos descendirent de celle-ci et enlevèrent leurs casques. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Les mecs du cinéma. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous.

Mec 1 : Comme on se retrouve Blake.

Bellamy : Jarod quel déplaisir

Jarod : Oh mais je vois que vous êtes encore avec les deux bombes du cinéma. Vous voulez toujours pas venir avec de vrais mecs. Je te jure poupée que je vais te faire monter au rideau.

Ni une ni deux je passa devant Bellamy et les autres et mis une baffe bien forte à ce Jarod.

Clarke : Tu m'a pris pour une pute connard

Il me regarda avec un sourire de coin.

Jarod : Sauvage j'adore ça.

Bellamy m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière pour me placer derrière lui. Il me lança un regard noir.

Jarod : On a des choses à régler.

Raven : On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ici

Jarod : Oh je vois que vos copains vous on rien expliquer. Nous sommes dans des gangs. Nous nous sommes les « Killer » et vos copains sont les « Blackwolf ». On est deux gangs puissants et ennemis. Quel impoli vous faites les mecs.

Attends quoi des gangs. Ok ça en ai trop pour moi. Il faut que j'éloigne Raven de toute cette merde.

Bellamy : Je vais te défoncer.

Bellamy commença à avancer mais Ian le retint par le bras.

Ian : Bell pas ici y a des familles avec des enfants

Jarod : Il a raison pas ici mais on se reverra très vite.

Ils commencèrent à repartir vers leurs motos pour repartir

Je partis rejoindre Raven. Je me tourna vers Octavia

Clarke : Tu savais ?

Octavia : Oui je suis désolé

Clarke : Très bien Raven on part. Toi et tes amis ne nous approchaient plus.

Octavia : Attends Clarke

Je ne la laissa pas s'expliquer et partit vers ma voiture. Je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le bras. Je me retourna et vit Bellamy

Bellamy : Princesse attend.

Clarke : Quoi Bellamy tu t'attendais à quoi sérieusement ? Que je saute au plafond parce que tu fais partie d'un gang. C'est dangereux ok et moi me mettre en danger pour rien c'est pas mon truc. Maintenant peu importe mes sentiments pour toi je veux juste que vous restiez loin de nous.

Bellamy me regardait avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. J'aurai voulu passer outre tout ça et le serrer dans mes bras mais ma conscience me disait de me tenir à distance d'eux.

Enzo : Clarke s'il te plaît laisse nous une chance

Clarke : Non Enzo la conversation est close.

Je m'enleva de l'emprise de Bellamy et monta en voiture avec Raven. On rentra à la maison et je partis dans ma chambre. Je m'allongea sur le lit et commença à pleurer. Moi aussi j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et je lui ai dit de rester loin de moi. Pourquoi faut-il que tout aille toujours de travers ?

Raven rentra dans ma chambre et se mis à côté de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle

Clarke : Pourquoi la vie s'acharne sur moi Raven ?

Raven : J'en sais rien ma chérie mais tu as fait le bon choix même si tu commences à l'aimer.

Elle était perspicace.

Clarke : Je peux pas aller en cours cette semaine. Il faut qu'on trouve une maison pour nous au plus vite

Raven : Je resterai avec toi et t'aiderai.

Clarke : Ok merci

On s'endormi comme ça. Le lendemain mon téléphone sonna. Quand je vis le nom de Bellamy mon cœur se serra. Je laissa sonné mais je reçu un sms deux minutes plus tard.

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Pourquoi t'es pas en cours princesse ? J'ai besoin de te parler. Ne m'ignore pas s'il te plaît_

Je sentais les larmes montaient. Je lui répondis.

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Bell s'il te plaît laisse moi. C'est assez dur comme ça. J'ai mes raisons de ne pas aller en cours_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Nous fait pas ça bébé s'il te plaît_

Je commença à pleurer. Je posa mon téléphone et alla me doucher. Même si ça fait mal il faut mieux que je reste loin de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV Clarke**

On chercha une maison toute la semaine avec Raven et on trouva enfin notre bonheur. Bien sûr la maison était beaucoup moins grande que celle de mon père mais pour deux c'était suffisant. On avait décidé de commencer les cartons ce week end et de déménager doucement dans la semaine prochaine. J'avais appelé le directeur de l'université pour lui expliquer notre souci avec Raven. Il comprenait très bien et du coup nous allions prendre des cours du soir de 18h à 20h30 pour rattraper notre retard.

Bellamy m'avait harceler de sms toute la semaine sans parler des appels. Je faisais mon possible pour l'ignorer. C'était sans compter sur les appels et sms de Ian, Enzo et Octavia qui eux aussi ne nous lâcher pas.

Vendredi soi, je me retrouvé toute seule à la maison. La sœur de Raven est en ville et elle veut profiter de Raven. Je me posa devant un film. Une fois celui-ci finit je partis me coucher. Je monta dans ma chambre mais en montant dans celle-ci je sursauta. Bellamy se tenait debout devant ma fenêtre.

Bellamy : Tu devrais apprendre à verrouiller ta fenêtre princesse.

Clarke : Eh toi tu devrais apprendre qu'il y une porte d'entrée chez moi comme sur toutes les maisons Bellamy

Bellamy : Tu m'aurais laissé rentrer

Clarke : J'en sais rien Bell.

Il se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'arcade d'ouvert, sa joue était rouge et sa main saignait.

Clarke : Bellamy.

Je m'avança vers lui et commença à lever ma main pour lui toucher la joue mais je me stoppa. Il s'avança pour que ma main rentre en contact avec sa joue. Quand ce fut le cas il ferma les yeux. Ce contact me donna des frissons

Clarke : Bell qui t'as fait ça ?

Bellamy : Je me suis battu dans un bar.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Bellamy : Parce que tu me manques de trop et je voulais oublié cette douleur.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol. Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le soigner. Je sentais son regard sur moi.

Clarke : Bell arrête de me fixer

Bellamy : Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cour et pourquoi t'as ignorer tout le monde toute la semaine

Clarke : Je suis pas aller en cours car on a cherché un appart toute la semaine. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je vous ai ignoré

Je me tourna et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Bellamy : Je laisserai personne te faire du mal bébé.

Clarke : Bell tu fais partie d'un gang. C'est dangereux

Bellamy : Je sais mais si tu es prêt de moi je promets que rien ne t'arrivera. Je te protégerais de tout. Laisse nous une chance bébé.

Clarke : Bell s'il te plaît arrête. Tu nous fais du mal pour rien.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Je m'avança prudemment pour le soigner. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Clarke : C'est bon j'ai fini

Bellamy : Princesse nous c'est pas rien.

Je préféra ne pas répondre et je partis de la salle de bain.

Bellamy : Je peux rester là cette nuit ?

Clarke : Bell je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Bellamy : Je veux juste une nuit où je peux te sentir contre moi. S'il te plaît

Clarke : Très bien

Il enleva son tee shirt et s'installa dans mon lit. Je me mis en pyjama et vint me blottir dans ses bras. J'aime cette sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, de son souffle contre mon cou, de lui prêt de moi tout simplement.

Bellamy : Bonne nuit princesse

Clarke : Bonne nuit Bell.

On s'endormit rapidement.

Je me réveilla en première et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder dormir. Je lui caressa doucement son arcade puis sa joue puis enfin ses lèvres.

Bellamy : Si tu veux m'embrasser ne te gène surtout pas Me dit-il les yeux toujours fermer.

Ola la honte. Je me suis fait grillé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. On se regarda dans les yeux un petit moment et la réalité me revint en plein visage. Je me leva d'un coup suivi de Bellamy.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke : Tu devais t'en aller maintenant

Bellamy : Princesse

Clarke : Non Bellamy ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît. Tu as pu dormir avec moi alors va t'en maintenant. Je dois commencer mes cartons.

Il me regarda mais ne bougea pas. Et sans que je m'y attente il s'empara de mes lèvres. Il serra son corps contre le mien en entourant la taille de ses bras. Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee shirt et il commença à me caresser ma peau nue. Toutes ses caresses me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. On mit fin à ce baiser à bout de souffle tous les deux. Il déposa ses mains sur mon visage.

Bellamy : Bébé tu peux pas renier ce qu'il y entre nous. C'est trop fort pour ça.

Clarke : J'ai jamais dit que je le reniais Bell

Bellamy : Alors arrête de me repousser.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et je passa les bras dans son cou. Il me souleva et je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille. C'est à ce moment là que Raven fit son entrée.

Raven : Clarke on s'y….Non mais j'y croit pas. J'ai loupé un chapitre.

Je lâcha précipitamment Bellamy.

Clarke : Non Bellamy s'en allé.

Il me regarda intrigué ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

Bellamy : On va devoir parler princesse.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Il partit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Raven : tu m'expliques

Clarke : C'était rien un moment de faiblesse.

Raven : Tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. Je sais que tu tiens à lui Clarke.

Clarke : J'ai pas dit le contraire mais avec tout ce qui c'est passer. Les gangs et tout le reste. C'est pas fait pour moi.

Raven : Ok. On se prépare, déjeuné puis en si mets ?

Clarke : Oui

Je partis à la douche et partit m'habiller. Je me maquilla légèrement et vérifia mon portable. Bellamy m'avait envoyé un sms

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Tu m'a manqué bébé…_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Bell ce qui vient de se produire n'arrivera plus. On aurait pas dû._

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Dit pas ça s'il te plaît. Je t'aime ok. Je sais c'est lâche de te le dire par sms mais je t'aime Clarke. Chaque minute loin de toi ça me tue bébé. Je pensais pas tomber amoureux un jour mais t'es arrivé dans ma vie et tu l'as complètement chambouler. Ne me repousse pas. Il faut qu'on se voit et je te le dirai autant de fois que tu veux l'entendre._

Attends je viens d'avoir une hallucination où il vient vraiment me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je relis le sms mais non je n'ai pas eu d'hallucination.

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Bell tu rends les choses encore plus dure. Moi aussi je t'aime Bell. Mais ta vie n'est pas faite pour moi. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime mais on ne peut pas être ensemble._

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Non bébé ne dit pas ça. Je te protègerai de tout mon cœur. Ne me dit pas qu'on peut pas être ensemble alors qu'on s'aime tous les deux. Je t'aime_

Je ne lui répondis plus. J'étais en train de me faire du mal pour rien. Bien sûr que je l'aime sinon je l'aurai pas laisser dormir à la maison et m'embrasser ce matin. J'avais tellement envie d'être avec lui mais il est dans un gang. Je sais c'est stupide de penser de cette façon mais j'ai peur.

Je finis par rejoindre Raven pour déjeuner. Elle voyait que quelque chose me tracasser. Mon portable arrêtait de vibrer dans ma poche. Tout des sms de Bellamy. La plupart pour me marquer qu'il m'aimait.

Raven : Qu'est ce qui ce passe bella ?

Clarke : Bellamy m'a dit qu'il m'aimait par sms

Raven : Quoi ?

Clarke : T'as très bien entendu.

Raven : Mais comment il t'a dit ça ?

Je lui fais lire les sms.

Raven : Eh beh dit donc. Il t'aime vraiment Clarke.

Clarke : je sais

Raven : Et toi aussi

Clarke : Merci je le sais aussi

Raven : Alors tu attends quoi ?

Clarke : Comment ça Rav ?

Raven : Putain il t'aime. Bellamy Blake t'aime Clarke. Pourquoi t'es pas en route pour chez lui ?

Clarke : J'ai peur

Raven : Je sais mais on tombe rarement sur des mecs avec de vrais sentiments alors mets l'histoire des gangs de côté pour le moment et va rejoindre le mec que t'aime ma chérie.

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était sincère. Je lui souris

Clarke : Tu peux m'emmener ? Je crois pas être en état de conduire.

Raven : Bien sûr aller on y va

On arriva chez les garçons et on descendit de la voiture. Je sonna à la porte et c'est Ian qui vint m'ouvrir.

Ian : Clarke, Raven quelle bonne surprise

Clarke : Merci Bell est là

Ian : Oui avachi sur le canapé

Il me laissa entré et je vis Bellamy sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Je m'approcha de lui et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il se leva. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme ci sa vie en dépender. On se lâcha à bout de souffle

Bellamy : Je t'aime bébé

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime bébé

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres.

Ian : Je crois avoir encore louper un chapitre. C'est dur de les suivre tous les deux.

Raven : Viens je vais t'expliquer. Laissons les tranquille.

Ça faisait 2 heures qu'on était là et on n'arrêtait pas de se câliner avec Bellamy. Il m'embrasser dans le cou. Chose que j'adore. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il est assit et commence à l'embrasser à mon tour dans le cou. Je l'entends grogner de plaisir. J'aime lui faire ce petit effet. Euh je dirai même ce gros effet vu l'érection naissante que je peux sentir. Il me resserra encore plus contre lui et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille

Bellamy : Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais bébé. J'ai envie de te sauter dessus maintenant c'est malin.

Je posa ma tête dans son cou et commença à rire

Bellamy : Et en plus ça te fait rire. Je vais te mettre dans le même état que moi

Sans que je m'y attende je me retrouva allongé dans le canapé et Bellamy au dessus de moi, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Il se colla contre moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Si il continue comme ça c'est moi qui vais lui sauter dessus. Une voix nous sortit de notre bulle.

Raven : Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés

Ian balança un oreiller sur Bellamy

Ian : T'as une chambre gros.

Bellamy : Ouep c'est pas faux.

Bellamy allait me soulevait pour m'emmener dans sa chambre mais Raven le stoppa dans son élan.

Raven : Tout doux tu laisses ma copine ici. On doit rentrer faire des cartons

Clarke : Elle a pas tort

Bellamy : T'es sérieuse bébé. Je fais comment moi avec mon petit soucis.

Clarke : Tu vas prendre une douche froide

Il grogna et s'écroula sur moi

Clarke : Bébé tu m'écrases

Il se mit à rire dans mon cou et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne plus mettre tout son poids sur moi.

Ian : Bien sûr vos cartons c'est pour les emmener ici

Raven : Euh non on signe les papiers de l'appart dans la semaine.

Bellamy se releva un peu

Bellamy : C'est hors de question vous venez vivre ici. Bébé je te laisse pas le choix.

Clarke : Oh monsieur fait son petit chef.

Il me sourit

Bellamy : Beh ouai. Non sérieusement les filles appeler le proprio et dites lui que tout c'est arranger que vous avez plus besoin de déménager. Vous allez pas aller dans une maison minuscule pour payer un loyer exorbitant alors qu'ici y a plein de chambre. Aller bébé dit oui.

On se regarda avec Raven. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

Clarke : Ok c'est bon pour nous

Ian : ah super. Je suis content.

Bellamy se leva et je pus me lever à mon tour. Je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser fit la bise à Ian et on commença à partir avec Raven.

Bellamy : Bébé t'es sérieuse tu vas me laisser comme ça

Clarke : Va donc prendre ta douche froide.

Il grogna et partit dans sa chambre

Ian se mit à rire.

Ian : T'es cruel

Clarke : Non réaliste

Ian : A tout à l'heure les filles. Appelez nous pour transporter les cartons jusqu'ici.

On rentra à la maison et commença à faire nos cartons. Mon téléphone vibra sur mon bureau

-Sms de Enzo-

 _Alors j'ai appris que tout c'était arrangé avec Bellamy_

-Sms à Enzo-

 _Oui merci t'y est pour quelque chose quelque part_

-Sms de Enzo-

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur princesse même si c'est pas avec moi_

-Sms à Enzo-

 _Enzo tu sais que je t'aime quand même._

-Sms de Enzo-

 _Moi aussi je t'aime princesse. Au faite Ian a dit que vous veniez vivre ici c'est super._

Je reçu un autre sms entre temps

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Ne dit pas je t'aime à Enzo. Y a que moi qui y ai droit_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Jaloux._

-Sms à Enzo-

 _Oui tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Oui et j'assume bébé. Vous arrivez quand ?_

-Sms de Enzo-

 _Ça sera un plaisir de te voir tous les jours. Ps : Ton copain me fait une scène car on se parle par sms._

Ola ils sont irrécupérable ces deux là.

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _On fait encore deux ou trois cartons et après on arrête mais si vous arrêtez pas de m'envoyez des sms je vais jamais y arriver._

-Sms à Enzo-

 _Lol t'inquiète je sais. A tout à l'heure chouchou. Je vais continuai mes cartons_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Ok je t'aime_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Moi aussi je t'aime. Au faite bébé ta douche froide t'as fait du bien ?_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Méchante…_

Je me mis à rire et posa mon téléphone pour continuer mes cartons. Raven rentra dans ma chambre.

Raven : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Clarke : Bellamy et Enzo

Raven : Ah d'accord

Je lui montra les sms. Elle se mit à rire à son tour

Raven : Ils sont graves. Ça promet

Je rigola avec elle. Cette colocation risque d'être drôle

On fait encore quelques cartons mais on décide de se débrouiller toute seule pour les amener chez les garçons. On arriva chez les garçons et Ian se précipita dehors en nous entendant

Ina : Vous êtes têtue les filles. J'avais dit de nous appeler

Clarke : Ouai on sait

Je sentis des bras encerclés ma taille

Bellamy : Je t'ai manqué ?

Clarke : Euh attends je réfléchis. Non ça va

Il me lâcha et se plaça devant moi en faisant la moue

Bellamy : T'es méchante en vraie

Clarke : Eh ouai bébé va falloir t'y habituer.

Il s'avança et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en me prenant dans ses bras.

Bellamy : Vous restez dormir ce soir ?

Clarke : Non on a rien pris comme affaire c'est des affaires qui nous servent pas tous les jours dans les cartons.

Bellamy : Aller bébé s'il te plaît

Il me serra encore plus contre lui pour pas me laisser m'échapper.

Clarke : bébé je vais finir étouffer si tu continues à me serrer comme ça.

Enzo : Laisse la respirer quand même Bell

Il me lâcha et je partis faire un câlin à Enzo.

Enzo : Je suis content que tu viennes habiter avec nous princesse.

Clarke : Moi aussi

On entendit Bellamy soufflait derrière nous. On se mit à rire

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Bellamy : t'en que vous vous direz je t'aime par sms je veux que vous gardiez vos distances

Enzo : T'es pas sérieux mec

Bellamy : Si dit-il en boudant

Clarke : Oh Bell c'est pas un je t'aime comme le tien c'est un je t'aime amicale

Bellamy : M'en fou

Clarke : ok. Ian

Ian : Ouep

Clarke : Je t'aime

Ian : Oh beh moi aussi je t'aime princesse.

Bellamy : C'est bon tu veux un coup de main Ian ?

Ian : Quel jaloux. C'est amical frère

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Clarke : C'est pas comme ci je faisais ça après.

Bellamy : Encore heureux dit-il en rigolant

On finit de rentrer les cartons et de les monter dans nos chambres respectives


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV Clarke**

Nos chambres étaient grandes avec une salle de bain chacune.

Raven : C'est carrément mieux que l'appartement.

Clarke : C'est sûr. On rentre il se fait tard

Raven : Ouai j'ai hâte qu'on ai fini ce déménagement.

Clarke : Ouai beh c'est pas fini. Faut encore que j'appelle les mecs du garde meuble pour qu'ils viennent tout récupérer. J'espère cette semaine.

Bellamy et Octavia entrèrent dans ma chambre. Octavia vint nous faire un énorme câlin.

Octavia : Je suis trop contente que vous veniez habiter ici.

Clarke : Nous aussi

Je me tourna vers Bellamy qui faisait semblant de faire la tête car je restais pas dormir ici

Clarke : t'es pas du tout crédible bébé !

Il ne me répondait pas. Ok très bien.

Clarke : Bon O nous on rentre. On a beaucoup à faire encore demain.

Octavia : Ok je viendrai vous aider

Raven : Ok super

Raven et octavia sortirent de la pièce les premières et je l'ai suivi. Je me tourna vers Bellamy qui m'ignorait exprès. Il croit qu'il va gagner à ce petit jeu mais il me connaît mal.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Blake

J'avais fait exprès de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je lui fit un sourire et commença à partir de la chambre à mon tour. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla à son torse.

Bellamy : Blake sérieusement ?

Clarke : C'est toi qui boude pas moi.

Bellamy : Tu savais que ça allait me faire réagir hein Griffin. Si tu veux jouer alors très bien je vais demander à Mel de dormir avec moi.

Ok là il me prend pour une conne. Je me dégagea de son étreinte.

Clarke : Va te faire foutre Bellamy.

Je descendis les escaliers alors qu'il m'appelait

Bellamy : Attends bébé

Je sortis de la maison mais il me rattrapa. Il me colla à la voiture et voulu m'embrasser mais je tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma joue. Je l'entendis grogner. Il se décala et me regarda droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Je voulais pas dire ça bébé c'est sorti tout seul.

Clarke : Sortit tout seul ou pas c'est des choses qui ne se dise pas Bellamy. C'est comme ci je demandé à un de tes potes de dormir avec moi

Bellamy : Je suis désolé bébé.

Clarke : ok c'est bon. Faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant.

Bellamy : Ok

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et finit par me lâcher.

Bellamy : Demain on emmène le petit déjeuné et on vous aide avec les cartons

Clarke : Ok merci bébé

Il me sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau.

On rentra avec Raven et on fit quelques cartons avant de manger et d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, on se leva de bonne heure. On se prépara et les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après avec des croissants et des chocolatines. Tout le monde déjeuna dans la bonne ambiance sous les blagues pourries de Wick. On se remit aux cartons après.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et toutes nos affaires été emballé et tout avait été emmené chez notre nouveau chez nous. On dîna rapidement le soir dû à la fatigue de tout le monde. Bellamy était partit téléphoner et je décida de monter dans ma chambre pour commencer à déballer mes affaires.

J'étais tellement concentré que je n'avais même pas entendu Bellamy rentrait. Je me retourna et il se tenait devant moi un sourire de coin qui ne prévoyais rien de bon pour moi. Tout d'un coup, il m'attrapa en sac à patates

Clarke : Bellamy lâche moi

Bellamy : D'accord

Il me balança sur le lit et me sauta dessus. Il s'empara de mes lèvres. Je passa mes bras autour de son cou et il resserra son emprise sur moi. Je descendis mes mains pour les passer sous son tee shirt et caresser ses abdos. Je l'entendais grogner de plaisir contre mes lèvres. Il se détacha de mes lèvres et commença à embrasser mon cou. On fut stopper par des coups à la porte. Bellamy souffla dans mon cou et se laissa tomber à côté de moi

Bellamy : Ils m'ont achevé

Je me mis à rire et me leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Ian

Ian : Désolé de déranger mais y a quelqu'un pour toi princesse

Clarke : Euh ok

Je descendis suivi de Bellamy et Ian. Une fois arrivé en bas j'en croyais pas mes yeux. Lincoln était là. Il était dans le même régiment que Wells. Je couru et lui sauta dans les bras. J'étais tellement contente de le voir. On était sorti ensemble mais ça n'avait pas marché. Lui militaire pratiquement toujours absent et moi étudiante toujours occuper avec la fac. On était rester très bon ami quand même.

Lincoln : Je suis désolé de pas être venu avant. C'est tes voisins qui m'ont dit que t'habiter là maintenant.

Clarke : C'est rien je suis trop contente que tu sois là.

Lincoln : Je suis désolé pour Wells.

Je ne répondis pas. Le souvenir de Wells me serrait le cœur. On finit par se détacher l'un de l'autre et il me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et je lui en fis un en retour. Je sentais le regard de Bellamy dans mon dos. Je me retourna et vit qu'il regardait Lincoln d'un regard noir. Il me regarda et repartit en haut.

Clarke : Les amis je vous présente Lincoln un très bon ami à moi

Ian : On t'a jamais vu dans le coin

Lincoln : Normal je suis militaire.

Ian : Ah d'accord. Enchanté c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un ami de notre princesse.

Lincoln : Princesse ?

Clarke : Je t'expliquerai. Je reviens attends moi là

Lincoln : Ok

Je monta dans la chambre de Bellamy. Je rentra sans frapper. Il était sur son balcon. Je partis le rejoindre. Je m'installa à côté de lui.

Bellamy : C'est qui ce mec ?

Ola monsieur est énervé

Clarke : C'est un très bon ami Bellamy

Bellamy : Ah bizarre vu comment il t'a enlacé je dirai qu'il est plus que ça

Clarke : Bell je l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. C'est juste un ami Bellamy

Bellamy : PUTAIN SI C'EST JUSTE UN AMI POURQUOI JE L'AI JAMAIS VU AVANT

Clarke : Il est militaire bordel de merde Bellamy. Il connaissait Wells. Il était du même régiment. Sur ce bonne nuit.

Je partis du balcon et commença à sortir de la chambre de Bellamy mais il me rattrapa et mis ses bras autour de ma taille et sa tête dans mon cou.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé bébé. J'aurai dû te demander avant de m'énerver. J'aurai pas dû faire mon jaloux.

Je me dégagea de son emprise. J'étais trop énervé pour accepter qu'il me tienne de cette façon. Il me regardait avec de la tristesse dans le regard.

Clarke : C'est bon j'ai plus envie d'en parler. Je sors boire un verre avec lui pour me calmer

.

Bellamy : Ok Me dit-il tristement

Je redescends donc rejoindre Lincoln

Ian : J'ai entendu crier. Vous vous êtes engueulé

Clarke : C'est rien t'inquiète. Lin on va boire un verre ?

Lincoln : Ouai carrément.

On partit donc avec Lincoln. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Elle était en colère contre moi mais moi aussi putain je suis énervé contre moi-même. J'ai pas du tout aimer comment ce mec la prise dans ses bras et lui a embrasser la joue. Putain c'est ma copine personne n'a le droit de la toucher de cette façon. J'ai plus l'habitude d'être en couple. La dernière fois ça c'est mal terminer et j'ai souffert. J'entendis toquer à ma porte.

Bellamy : Ouai c'est ouvert

Enzo : C'est moi frère. Vous vous êtes pris la tête avec Clarke ?

Bellamy : Ouai mais c'est de ma faute. J'ai fais mon jaloux alors qui y avait pas quoi. Comme elle a dit c'est un vieil ami. Mais j'ai repensé à Juliana et ça ma rendu fou.

Enzo : Bell elle est pas Juliana. Elle va pas aller te tromper avec le premier venu même si c'est un bon ami à elle. Ce que t'a fait Juliana c'est impardonnable mais s'il te plaît ne compare pas Clarke et Juliana. Elles n'ont rien en commun.

Bellamy : Je sais j'ai merdé en beauté en m'énervant comme ça

Enzo : Clarke aime la communication entre les gens. Si tu lui hurles comme ça sans raison valable tu finiras par la perdre.

Bellamy : Je sais frère.

Enzo : Bon je vais aller me coucher. Je suis mort et demain y a cours.

Bellamy : Ok merci Enzo

Enzo : De rien mon frère.

Je partis m'allonger dans mon lit. Putain je m'en veux

 **PDV Clarke**

On était installé dans un bar. Ça faisait au moins 2 heures qu'on parlait de tout et de rien.

Lincoln : Alors toi et ce mec qui me tuer du regard c'est sérieux ?

Clarke : Il s'appelle Bellamy et pour l'instant j'en sais rien. C'est tout nouveau. Pour tout te dire je pensais pas me retrouver en couple avec lui un jour. On se supportait pas au début. Il a un fort caractère et moi aussi donc ça fait des étincelles

Lincoln : Avec toi ça m'étonne pas.

Je me mis à rire

Clarke : Alors maintenant que t'a quitter le régiment tu va faire quoi ?

Lincoln : J'en sais absolument rien. Mon père voudrait que je me lance dans la mécanique à l'université pour reprendre son garage par la suite

Clarke : Mais ça serait génial. Tu viendrais en cours avec moi si ça ce faisait. En plus t'adore la mécanique.

Lincoln : J'ai encore toute la semaine pour y penser.

Clarke : Ok. Tu ferais mieux de me déposer. Je suis morte et demain il faut que je finisse tout ce qu'i faire dans la maison de mon père.

Lincoln : Ok bella on y va.

Lincoln me déposa à la maison où je rentra sans faire de bruits. J'hésita longtemps entre ma chambre et celle de Bellamy. Je finis par rentrer à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Il dormait paisiblement. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Je m'installa à côté de lui. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et m'installa sur le côté pour le regarder dormir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et ses bras m'encerclèrent d'un coup. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et me déposa de petits bisous.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé bébé

Clarke : C'est pas grave. C'est oublier ok

Bellamy : Ok je t'aime mon cœur.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je posa ma tête contre son torse. Il déposa un bisou sur mon front et me serra encore plus contre lui. On s'endormit comme ça.

Je me réveilla le lendemain dû au réveil de Bellamy. Je me tourna vers celui-ci. Il était réveillé et m'observer.

Clarke : Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ?

Bellamy : J'en sais rien

Clarke : ça fait peur Lui dis-je en rigolant

Il me serra contre lui. J'aurai pu rester comme ça toute la journée.

Clarke : Bébé faut vraiment que je me lève. J'ai plein de truc à faire

Bellamy : Et si je veux pas et que je veux te garder pour moi tout seul.

Je le poussa et il se retrouva sur le dos. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et me pencha pour l'embrasser et lui caresser le torse. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et commençait à les caresser. Je mis fin à ce baiser caliente et me leva sans qu'il est le temps de réagir.

Bellamy : Bébé t'es pas sérieuse

Clarke : Si très. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des trucs à faire

Je commença à partir pour aller déjeuner mais il me rattrapa dans le couloir et me plaqua contre le mur.

Bellamy : C'est pas très gentil

Clarke : Quoi donc

Il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva. Je passa mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille

Bellamy : De me donner de faux espoir

Il se colla encore plus à moi et là je compris vite de quoi il voulait parler. Je me mis à rire

Clarke : Va falloir aller prendre une douche froide bébé

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou me procurant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Bellamy : J'ai envie de toi bébé.

Il continua à m'embrasser et me lécher dans le cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra. On entendit des pas dans le couloir. Bellamy me lâcha l'air de rien.

Octavia : Oh vous êtes des obsédés. Vous pourriez allé dans une de vos chambres

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

Bellamy : Oh putain la honte. Me faire choper par ma sœur.

Je me mis à rire.

Bellamy : Rigole pas bébé. C'est vraiment la honte là.

Je le poussa pour rejoindre les autres

Clarke : Va donc prendre une douche pour calmer tes ardeurs

Bellamy : Ouai je vais faire ça mais n'oublie pas que c'est ta faute. Je me vengerai.

Je partis en rigolant. Octavia me regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Octavia : Vous pourriez vous réconcilier dans un de vos lits au lieu de pratiquement le faire dans le couloir

Clarke : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Octavia : Mouai en tout cas moi je vois que tu lui fait un effet de fou à mon frère.

Je me mis à rire

Enzo : Qu'est ce qu'il y de drôle ?

Octavia : Beh en faite…

Clarke : RIEN. O c'est bon tu vas pas raconter ça à tout le monde

Bellamy arriva dans la cuisine

Bellamy : Elle a pas intérêt

Octavia : Vous avez qu'à pas être des obsédés comme ça

Enzo : C'est bon je veux rien savoir de plus

On se mit tous à rire. Ils partirent tous en cours sauf Raven sui resta avec moi.

On partit à la maison pour que je puisse appeler les personnes du garde meuble. Ils étaient disponibles de suite à un désistement. Ils chargèrent les meubles rapidement et on les suivi pour remplir la paperasse. Une fois les papiers remplis et les clés de mon box récupérés, on partit manger un bout.

Raven : Bon beh y a plus qu'à faire le grand ménage et on pourra appeler les agences

Clarke : Ma mère me saoule. Elle peut pas s'en occuper toute seule. Elle a pas hésiter à nous foutre à la rue

Raven : Je sais ma belle

Mon portable vibra. Je le regarda et vit un sms de Bellamy

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _J'ai adoré embrassé et léché ta peau parfaite bébé_

Son sms me fit sourire.

Raven : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Clarke : Mon mec est un obsédé

Elle se mit à rire à son tour.

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Je sais que t'a aimé ça bébé -)_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Arrête ça tout de suite où je te trouve et je te saute dessus Lol_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Dommage que tu sois en cours bébé_

Je lus les sms à Raven et elle se remit à rire de plus belle

Raven : Arrête de le torturer le pauvre.

Clarke : C'est lui qui a commencé.

Raven : Oh je suis sûr que t'y es pour quelque chose.

Clarke : Non moi je suis sage comme une image

Raven : Oui mais bien sûr

Mon portable vibra de nouveau

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Bébé je vais te sauter dessus quand je serai rentré_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _A savoir si je serai là ou pas. Mystère et boule de gomme_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Je te sauterai dessus quand tu t'y attendra le moins bébé méfie toi. Aller soyons sérieux. Je peux pas prendre de douche froide ici donc je vais me concentrer sur mes cours._

Je rigola et rangea mon portable.

On finit de manger et on partit faire le tour des agences pour prendre des rendez-vous pour qu'il estime la maison. Une fois finit, on partit faire un peu les magasins. On partit ensuite à l'université pour avoir nos 2h30 de cours du soir et on rentra à la maison.


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV Clarke**

On rentra enfin chez nous. Ian était en train de préparer à manger.

Ian : Ah les filles. Alors cette journée pas trop épuisante ?

Clarke : Si mais on fait avec. Bon je vais ranger tout ça

Ian : Ok princesse

Je monta dans ma chambre. Pas de Bellamy bizarre. Je partis dans sa chambre. J'entendais l'eau couler dans la douche. Je me cacha dans le renforcement après la porte de la douche. J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter. Cinq minutes Bellamy sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille. Il était dos à moi. Je m'avança à pas de loup et lui sauta sur le dos. Il fut surpris mais se ressaisit en s'apercevant que c'était moi.

Clarke : Alors qui a sauter sur qui pour finit !

ATTENTION SCENE LEMON

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un sourire carnassier. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouva sur le lit avec Bellamy au dessus de moi

Bellamy : Tu disais ?

Clarke : ça

Je l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se décolla de moi et retira mon tee shirt et mon short pour les balancer dans un coin de sa chambre et puis replongea sur mes lèvres. Il commença à m'embrasser partout. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccagé et la sienne aussi. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

Bellamy : bébé si on arrête pas maintenant je répond plus de rien

Clarke : C'est le but

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il enleva sa serviette et partit chercher un préservatif dans sa table de chevet. Je le poussa et me mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à embrasser son torse, chacun de ses abdos et de ses muscles. Je l'entendais soupirer de plaisir. Je me releva et enleva mon soutien gorge. Il se redressa et me fit basculer. Il retira mon shorty et il me pénétra en douceur. Chacun de ses coups de reins me faisait pousser un cri de plaisir. Il accéléra nous donnant encore plus de plaisirs à tous les deux. Ses va et vient me faisait jouir à chaque fois. Je me mis au dessus de lui prenant à mon tour le contrôle. Je connais de coup de reins lent puis rapide le faisait grogner de plaisir. J'atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui.

Je me laissa tombé à côté de lui

Il m'embrassa. Il me serra contre lui.

Bellamy : Si tu savais combien je t'aime

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je me détacha de lui et partit prendre une douche. Une fois finit je sorti de salle de bain. Il partit à son tour à la douche. Je partis chercher dans ses tiroirs un tee shirt et un jogging.

Je m'allongea dans son lit. Il sortit de la douche et sourit en me voyant.

Bellamy : t'es sexy même avec mes vêtements

Je lui souris et il vint m'embrasser

Bellamy : tu viens on va manger

Je regarda l'heure. Il était 23h. Mon estomac criait famine. On descendit à la cuisine et se servit les restes dans le frigo. Une fois rassasier on remonta se coucher dans ma chambre.

Je me blottis dans ses bras. On s'endormit peu de temps après.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par mon téléphone qui sonnait. Une agence voulait estimé la maison vers 14h. Ma conversation téléphonique réveilla Bellamy. Il me regardait avec un sourire béa sur le visage. Je raccrocha.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça bébé ?

Bellamy : Je repense à hier soir

Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassa. On resta dans les bras de l'un de l'autre un petit peu et on partit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuné. On arriva dans la cuisine et tout le monde nous regarda d'un coup. Je vis Mel qui me regarder de travers. Elle m'avait pas manqué celle là.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Ian : Pourquoi tu souris bêtement Bellamy ?

Je me retourna et vit Bellamy avec ce même sourire béa que ce matin

Bellamy : Pour rien. Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

Mel : Elle est si bonne que ça ta pute

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, Bellamy avait déjà agrippé Mel par le bras. Elle était terrorisée.

Bellamy : Répète pour voir

Mel ne bronchait pas.

Je m'approcha de Bellamy et posa ma main sur son bras libre

Clarke : Bell c'est bon. Les propos de cette fille ne m'atteignent pas.

Il posa son regard sur moi et se détendit. Il lâcha Mel qui frotta son bras endolori

Bellamy : La prochaine fois que tu lui parles mal ou que tu la regarde de travers je te fou dehors c'est clair

Mel : Oui dit-elle tout bas

Bellamy : Maintenant dégage avant que je change d'avis.

Elle partit de la cuisine sans nous accordait un regard. Bellamy se tourna vers moi

Bellamy : Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit mon cœur

Clarke : Je te l'ai dit ce genre de fille m'importe peu et ce qu'elle dise encore moins.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement

Tout le monde se prépara pour aller en cours sauf moi et Raven vu qu'on avait une visite pour la maison et qu'elle veut absolument rester avec moi. Je crois surtout qu'elle veut que je lui raconte ma première nuit avec Bellamy. Je monte dans la chambre et reste en mode beug en voyant le dos de Bellamy.

Clarke : Bébé ton dos

Bellamy : Quoi mon dos ? Ah ça c'est de ta faute. Tu m'as griffé cette nuit bébé.

Clarke : Si fort que ça ?

Il était vraiment rouge.

Bellamy : Attend euh c'était si bon que ça Dit-il avec un sourire de coin

Je le tapa sur l'épaule. Il se mit à rire.

Bellamy : Oh moins ta marqué ton territoire bébé.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me colla au mur.

Bellamy : Mais moi j'ai pas marqué le mien

Il plaça ses lèvres contre mon cou et commença à me faire un suçon. Ça me faisait soupirer de plaisir. Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Fait plus ce genre de choses bébé ça va me rendre fou.

Clarke : C'est toi qui a commencé

Il sourit et s'empara de mes lèvres. On fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. On se tourna et vit Raven.

Raven : Vous êtes pas possible. Gardez une distance de sécurité pour pas vous sautez dessus tout le temps. Bell ils t'attendent

Bellamy : Ok à tout à l'heure mon cœur

Bellamy partit et je regarda Raven qui avait un sourire de coin

Clarke : Quoi ?

Raven : Comment on passe de je te déteste à j'ai envie de toi tout le temps ?

Je me mis à rire. On se prépara et on partit manger au restaurant. Après s'être régaler on partit à la maison de mon père. A 14h les personnes de l'agence vinrent expertisé la maison. On sortit de la maison une fois l'expertise faite et on rentra à la maison.

Un mois passa. J'étais tellement bien avec Bellamy que ça m'étonner moi-même. Bon il était jaloux de tous les mecs qui m'approcher. Chose bien il renvoyait boulet toutes les meufs qui lui tourner autour aussi. Raven et Wick c'était vachement rapprocher et je suis sur qu'il allait sortir ensemble. Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient rapproché aussi dû au faite que Lin avait repris les cours et qu'il était venu vivre dans la villa lui aussi. Il avait intégré le gang. Drôle de chose pour un militaire mais il voulait pouvoir nous protéger quoi qui se passe.

L'agence trouva enfin un acheteur. Une famille avec deux enfants. Me dire que d'autres gens vont vivre ici dans cette maison où j'ai grandis me serrer le cœur. On était vendredi et je n'avais pas été en cours pour redonner les clés de la maison à l'agence. Ma mère s'était déplacé exprès pour toucher sa part de la maison car une part me revenait de droit. Ça faisait 10 minutes que tout le monde était partit. Je regardais ma maison d'enfance depuis tout ce temps. Je me tourna pour partir dans ma maison. Je me stoppa d'un coup. Jarod se tenait près de ma voiture, appuyé contre sa moto. Il s'avança vers moi

Jarod : C'est dur de perdre quelque chose à laquelle on tient. Pas vrai princesse

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça

Jarod : J'ai fait des recherches sur toi depuis un mois et j'ai découvert un truc vraiment intéressant concernant ton père mais je suis sûr que ton petit ami t'en a parlé.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que vient faire Bellamy dans tout ça ?

Jarod : Oh je vois. En couple depuis un mois mais encore tant de secrets. Bon je suis gentil je vais tout te raconter. Ton père était un chirurgien de renom. Un homme qui avait la main sur le cœur tellement sur le cœur qu'un jour il a rencontré Stefan le Chef des Blackwolf. Il était dans une ruelle, blessé suite à une confrontation violente avec un autre gang. Ton père la soigné et ils sont devenu ami presque immédiatement. Stefan lui a parlé de son gang et a demandé à ton père si il accepterai de les soigner sans poser de questions quand il en aurait besoin. Ton père a accepté et l'a fait pendant 5 ans mais un jour il a sauvé la vie de Stefan inextrémice. Le gang qui s'en était pris à lui s'appelle les Hunters. Ce sont nos ennemis aussi. Bref. Leur chef l'a vraiment très mal pris et à causer l'accident qui a tué ton père.

Je m'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais déjà rencontré Stefan. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

Clarke : Tu mens

Jarod : Ah oui vraiment. Demande à ton cher copain. Tiens voila le résultat de toutes mes recherches

Il me tendit une pochette. Je l'a pris

Jarod : Clarke je dis ça pour te protéger. Les Hunters sont vraiment dangereux. Ce sont des violeurs et ils tueraient femmes et enfants pour se venger ou arriver à leur fin. Mon gang et celui de ton copain ont des valeurs que eux ne respect pas.

Il repartit vers sa moto. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi

Jarod : Fait attention à toi jolie princesse. Même si je déteste Bellamy et son gang, je ne voudrai pas que tu payes le prix pour une vengeance. Si ils découvrent que tu es la fille de Jack alors ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer pou atteindre les Blackwolf. Aller salut

Clarke : Jarod

Jarod : Ouai

Clarke : Merci

Jarod : De rien princesse

Il monta sur sa moto et partit. Pour ma part, je monta dans ma voiture et ouvrit la pochette que Jarod m'avait donné. Tout ce qui m'avait dit était vrai. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Des rapports de police confidentielle qui parler non d'un accident mais d'un homicide dans le but de tuer mon père qui avait un lien avec les Blackwolf. Les larmes coulaient tout seul des mes yeux. Comment Bellamy, Stefan et tous les autres avaient pu me cacher ça. Je sécha mes larmes et roula jusqu'à la maison.

Je sortit en furie de ma voiture, le dossier à la main. Octavia, Raven et Ian étaient posé dans le canapé.

Raven : Ah ma bella t'es rentré

Clarke : Ian où est Bellamy ?

Ian : Avec Stefan. Il est passé en coup de vent pour parler à Bellamy. Pourquoi ?

Je les ignora et monta au bureau de Stefan. Je toqua à la porte et j'entendu Stefan me dire d'entrée.

Stefan : Ah Clarke c'est toi

Bellamy : Bébé va m'attendre en bas. On doit parler de 2-3 trucs avec Stefan encore.

Clarke : Non on va parler maintenant nous aussi

Stefan : Clarke quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bellamy voulut m'attraper la main mais je recula pour qu'il ne m'atteigne pas

Clarke : Vous avez pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Stefan : Clarke je ne vois pas du tout

Bellamy : Mon cœur dit moi ce qui ce passe

Clarke : Ce qui ce passe c'est que vous m'avez caché que vous connaissiez mon père. Que sa mort n'était pas du à un accident comme je le pensais mais il a été assassiné. Qu'il est mort parce que vous étiez ces amis. Qu'il est mort à cause de vos histoires de gangs Leur criais-je

Bellamy et Stefan me regardèrent avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Ian, Raven et Octavia vinrent à leur tour alerté par mes cris.

Stefan : Clarke je suis vraiment désolé

Bellamy : Comment tu as su tout ça ?

Clarke : J'ai rencontré Jarod dans la rue. Il a fait des recherches sur moi et il est venu tout me raconter. Il a dit que si les Hunter faisait des recherches sur moi et qu'ils découvrent que je suis la fille de Jack je pourrai me faire tuer.

Stefan : Clarke si on ne t'a rien dit c'est pour te protéger.

Bellamy : Bébé je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal ok

Je le regarda avec un regard pleins de haine

Clarke : Je ne veux pas de ta protection Bellamy. Tout ça c'est de votre faute.

Je tourna les talons et partit sous le regard médusé des autres. Je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre en la fermant à clés. Je m'effondra sur mon lit et commença à pleurer. On toqua à ma porte.

Bellamy : Bébé ouvre moi

Clarke : DEGAGE BELLAMY

Bellamy : Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît

Je lui en voulait tellement de m'avoir cacher ça alors qu'il savait l'amour que je portais pour mon père.

Bellamy : Aller mon cœur ouvre cette putain de porte

Clarke : NON BELLAMY. JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. JE TE DETESTE.

Bellamy : Non non non mon cœur ne dit pas ça. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger bébé.

Je m'approcha de la porte

Clarke : Toi et moi c'est fini Bellamy. Tu m'as trahi encore une fois

Il donna un grand coup dans la porte ce qui me fit reculer.

Bellamy : Bébé s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime à en mourir.

J'étouffa un sanglot. Je l'entendis partir

Je pris un sac de voyage en y metta des affaires. Je pris mon passeport et les photos qui me tenait à cœur. Je pris une photo de moi et Bellamy. On souriait sur la photo. C'était pour les 19 ans de Raven il y a deux semaines. Je l'enfourna dans mon sac. J'appela un hôtel puis un taxi. Il arriva au bout de 10 minutes et klaxonnait. Je pris mon sac et ma valise et descendit. Ian était toujours sur le canapé avec Raven. Ils me regardèrent puis regardèrent ma valise

Ian : Attend princesse tu vas où ?

Clarke : Tu savais ?

Ian : Oui Bellamy en avait parler à tout le gang dit-il en baisant les yeux

Clarke : Très alors toi comme tous les autres on se connaît plus. Ne m'approcher plus, ne me téléphoner plus. Raven je t'envoie par sms l'hôtel où je vais. Si tu veux me rejoindre pas de soucis.

Elle me regarda tristement et acquiesça. Je sais qu'elle s'était beaucoup attaché à eux alors je ne pouvais plus imposer de partir d'ici.

Ian : Clarke ne part pas je t'en pris.

Clarke : Quand j'aurai trouvé un appart j'enverrai les déménageurs récupérer mes affaires. Adieu.

Je partis dehors et monta dans le taxi. J'arriva dans l'hôtel et on monta ma valise dans ma chambre. Je m'allongea dans mon lit et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je finis par m'endormir. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla

-Appel entrant Enzo-

 _Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux Enzo ?_

 _Enzo : Dis moi où t'es princesse. On vient de tout me dire. Bellamy pète les plombs parce que t'es parti et il casse tout._

 _Clarke : Tu m'as trahi toi aussi_

Les larmes menaçaient de retomber.

 _Enzo : Princesse j'ai fait ça pour te protéger._

 _Clarke : Comment t'a pu me faire ça alors que t'a connu mon père mieux que n'importe qui._

 _Enzo : Clarke s'il te plaît_

 _Clarke : Je veux plus jamais te revoir. Aussi bien toi que les autres_

 _Enzo : ne dit pas ça princesse_

 _Clarke : Adieu_

-Fin appel-

Je raccrocha mon téléphone. Je sentais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Comment les gens que je considérais comme une famille a pu me faire autant de mal ?

Mon portable vibra de nouveau plusieurs fois

-Sms de Stefan-

 _Princesse dit nous où est ce que tu es ? Tout le monde s'inquiète même Mel pour te dire._

-Sms de Raven-

 _Ma chérie ils sont tous inquiet ici. Je sais quand ce moment tu les détestes. Dit moi où tu es que je puisse venir et leur affirmer que tu vas bien_

-Sms d'Octavia-

 _Clarke je t'en supplie reviens. J'ai jamais vu mon frère dans cet état. Ne nous déteste pas s'il te plaît_

-Sms de Ian-

 _Princesse dit moi où tu es s'il te plaît_

-Sms de Enzo-

 _Bella je t'en supplie dit moi où t'es ? Je ne peux pas supporter que tu me détestes. Bell est pas bien._

-Sms de Lincoln-

 _Ma princesse. J'étais pas au courant de cette histoire. Envois l'adresse de ton hôtel à Raven ou à moi qu'on puisse venir. S'il te plaît je flippe là._

J'envoya un sms à Raven et Lincoln pour leur dire que j'allais bien et que je leur communiquerai l'adresse demain. Je voulais être seule pour le moment. Quand aux autres, je leur ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus les voir et que je voulais qu'ils me foutent la paix.

Je partis à la douche et quand je revins je vis un sms de Bellamy

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Bébé je t'en supplie dit moi où tu es qu'on puisse parler. Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre._

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Bellamy c'est fini nous deux même si je sais que je t'aime mais tu m'as trahi sur quelque chose d'impardonnable._

J'envoya le sms et préféra éteindre mon téléphone. Je descendu dans le hall de l'hôtel et alla dans le petit restaurant à côté. Je mangea presque pas. En sortant du restaurant, je vis une agence de voyage en face de l'hôtel. Je sortis de l'hôtel et rentra dans l'agence

Hôtesse : Bonjour vous avez de la chance nous allions fermer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je voulais partir loin de tout ça

Clarke : Savoir le prix pour partir tout frais payer à Cuba pendant 2 mois

Hôtesse : Oh c'est une très belle destination. Alors attendez je regarde. Alors 1 voyage pour une personne pendant deux mois tout frais payer. Alors nous sommes sur un voyage à 1500 dollars.

C'était une belle somme mais j'avais les sous de la part de la maison

Clarke : Je vais le prendre

Hôtesse : Très bien. Votre passeport est à jour ?

Clarke : Oui je l'ai renouvelé il y a pas longtemps

Hôtesse : Très bien. Donc ça nous fera une totale de 1500 dollars. Le départ est dans 3 jours.

Je régla la somme et elle me tendit mon billet d'embarcation pour l'aéroport. Je la salua et repartis à l'hôtel. Je régla la chambre pour 3 autres jours et repartit dans ma chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Bellamy**

2 jours. 2 putains de jours que Clarke était parti. Son regard quand elle est parti du bureau était rempli de haine. Je ne supportais pas le faite qu'elle puisse me haïr. Je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle me détestait. Raven arriva en courant vers moi.

Raven : Elle m'a enfin répondu. J'ai l'adresse de son hôtel.

Bellamy : Ok on y va

Tout le monde monta en voiture et on partit vers l'hôtel où Clarke résidé. On se gara et on suivi Raven et Lincoln. Le plan était qu'ils aillent la voir pour la convaincre de rentrer et nous on devait attendre dans le couloir près de la chambre. Raven allait laisser la porte entre ouverte pour qu'on entende la conversation.

On monta au 1er étage et Raven toqua à la porte de la chambre. Clarke leur ouvrit la porte. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Elle est tellement belle. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et nous on se posta à l'entrée de celle-ci.

 **PDV Clarke**

J'ouvris la porte et vit Raven et Lincoln.

Clarke : Aller si rentrer.

Lincoln : Joli. T'as de la place au moins.

Clarke : Merci

J'enlaça mes amis.

Raven : Tu t'ennuie pas trop toute seule

Clarke : Si mais on s'y habitue

Lincoln : Princesse tu rentres quand ?

Clarke : Je ne rentre pas Lin.

Raven : Bella tu vas pas rester dans un hôtel

Clarke : Pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pars en voyage demain pendant 2 mois

Raven : QUOI ?

Lincoln : Comment ça ? Tu pars où ?

Clarke : Cuba

NON

Je me tourna pour voir qui venait de crier. Bellamy se tenait là devant moi tout le gang derrière lui. Ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de larmes. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je recula instinctivement.

Bellamy : Princesse…

Je me tourna vers Raven et Lincoln qui baisaient les yeux

Clarke : Vous vous foutez de moi là

Bellamy : C'était mon idée. Je les ai forcé. Sortez tout le monde j'ai besoin de lui parler

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Il fit de nouveau un pas vers moi et moi je recula. Mon dos cogna le mur. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Bellamy : bébé

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Bellamy on est plus ensemble

Bellamy : Ne dit pas ça. Je t'aime bébé et ce qui se passe ça me tue à petit feu.

Clarke : Tu m'as trahi

Bellamy : Je sais bébé. Et j'en suis désolé. Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Je pris ma décision Bell

Bellamy : C'était censé être notre voyage.

Clarke : Bellamy c'est…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lâcha un hoquet de surprise ce qui lui permis le passage de sa langue. Je répondis à son baiser. Nos langues se caressèrent. Il m'embrassait comme ci sa vie en dépender. On finit par s'éloigner à bout de souffle. Je plongea mon regard dans celui de Bellamy. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux permettant aux larmes de couler.

Clarke : Je suis désolé que tu souffres mais je pars demain.

Bellamy : Fait pas ça bébé je t'en supplie

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Clarke : J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir à tout ça et…

Bellamy : de nous

Clarke : Oui j'ai besoin de réfléchir par rapport à nous.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour me regarder droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Très bien mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Sur ces mots il partit de ma chambre.

Le lendemain je partis pour Cuba. Raven et Lincoln n'étaient même pas venu me dire au revoir ce qui me décevez venant de eux. Je peux comprendre qu'ils sont déçus que je parte mais j'aurai aimé les voir avant de m'en aller.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Ça faisait un mois et demi que ma princesse était partie à Cuba. Rien que cette pensée me serrait le cœur. J'aurai voulu réussir à la faire rester mais j'ai complètement perdu mes moyens devant elle. Ce baiser m'avait complètement retourné. Je m'étais un peu renfermé sur moi-même. J'étais posé sur mon lit quand on toqua à ma porte.

Bellamy : C'est ouvert

Ma sœur rentra dans ma chambre

Octavia : Bell on sort se faire un resto et un ciné. Tu veux venir ?

Bellamy : Non c'est bon. Je vais rester là

Octavia : Et faire quoi Bell ? Te Morfondre ? Passé encore 2 semaines enfermer sur toi-même

Bellamy : Tu comprends pas ou quoi. J'ai laissé la femme de ma vie me filait entre les doigts bordel.

Octavia : Je sais Bell mais elle avait besoin de partir loin d'ici. Elle va revenir

Bellamy : Et si elle revient pas ?

Octavia : Alors il faudra que tu mettes tout en œuvre pour qu'elle revienne parmi sa famille Bell.

Je regarda ma sœur. Je sais qu'elle s'est beaucoup attachée à Clarke.

Bellamy : C'est bon ta gagner. Je vais vite fait prendre une douche et me préparer.

Octavia : Super

Je partis à la douche et enfila un tee shirt bleu nuit et un jean noir puis des baskets et je partis rejoindre les autres en bas.

Ian : Mais oui il est toujours en vie

Bellamy : Ta gueule Ian

Ian : Et toujours le même. Bon aller on y va.

On partit au restaurant Italien mon préféré. On s'installa et commanda. John était à côté de moi et n'arrêtait pas de draguer les meufs autour de nous.

John : Putain Bell la serveuse te lâche pas du regard

Je le leva les yeux et vu effectivement qu'elle me regardait avec un sourire de coin. J'aurai était comme avant j'aurai été la voir direct mais toutes mes pensées étaient occupé par ma princesse.

Bellamy : Je m'en fou

John : Olala t'es malade c'est une bombe

Octavia : John tu changeras jamais

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais se figea d'un coup. Ils regardaient l'entrée du restaurant. Moi, John et Nathan étions dos à l'entrée

Nathan : Euh il se passe quoi là ?

John : Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça. Ça fait flipper.

….. : Salut

Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements. J'aurais reconnue cette voix entre mille. Je me leva pour me retourner.

Elle était là devant moi. Tellement magnifique. Ses beaux yeux bleus me transperçaient. Sa peau était bronzée à la perfection.

J'étais paralysé. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ferma les yeux en sentant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire. Ce sourire qui m'avait fait craquer plus d'une fois. Je m'avança vers elle mais elle enleva sa main et recula.

….. : Salut la compagnie

Octavia : Jarod qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Jarod : Je suis avec Clarke

Ian : c'est une blague ?

Mon cœur se brisa littéralement. Je voyais mon monde s'écrouler.

Jarod : Non on s'est croisé à Cuba et on a appris à se connaître.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Clarke : On vous laisse. Passer une bonne soirée

Elle partit s'installer à une table avec Jarod.

Je pris mes affaires et partit du restaurant.

 **PDV Clarke**

J'ai fallis tout foutre en l'air mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai vu il a fallu que je le touche. Je fais ça pour le protéger lui et ma famille. Les menaces que j'ai reçues à Cuba étaient sérieuses et si Jarod n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Jarod : Eh Bella ça va ?

Clarke : Oui à part que j'ai fallis faire tomber notre plan à l'eau

Jarod : T'inquiète ils ne se doutent de rien. Tu fais ça pour les protéger. Je sais que t'aime Bellamy mais il faut mieux qu'il soit vivant et qu'il te déteste plutôt que mort et toi seul

Clarke : Oui je sais ne t'en fait pas.

Jarod : Aller on mange

On commanda à manger et dînons sous le regard plein de reproches de ma famille. Octavia s'approcha de nous, les larmes aux yeux

Octavia : Pourquoi tu fais ça Clarke ?

Clarke : Faire quoi ?

Octavia : T'éloigner de nous pour te retrouver avec un connard de Killer ?

Jarod : Eh je suis là je te signale mini Blake

Octavia : Pourquoi tu fais souffrir mon frère ?

Je ne répondais pas. Mon cœur se serra en entendant ses paroles

Clarke : La vie m'a fait prendre une autre route c'est tout.

Octavia : Ne dit pas ça nous sommes une famille

Clarke : Une famille qui m'a trahi

Les larmes tombèrent le long des joues d'Octavia. Elle me gifla et repartit avec les autres

Jarod : ça va ?

Clarke : Oui je l'ai mérité. Viens on s'en va

Jarod : Ok bella

On sortit du restaurant. Je vis Bellamy et Enzo parlait plus loin. J'aimerai tellement pourvoir les prendre dans mes bras. Bellamy nous regarda et se rapprocha de nous ou plutôt de Jarod.

Bellamy : Toi tu l'approches pas ou je te le ferai payer cher

Jarod : Ah ouai Blake j'attends de voir ça

Clarke : Jarod, Bellamy ça suffit

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux avec des yeux ronds

Clarke : Jarod on s'en va

J'allais monter en voiture quand Bellamy m'attrapa par le bras

Bellamy : Princesse fait pas ça.

Je m'approcha de lui pour lui parler dans l'oreille

Clarke : Bell je suis pas comme Juliana.

Il se recula et me lâcha en me regardant avec une pointe d'incompréhension. Se demandant sûrement comment je pouvais connaître son ex.

Je monta dans la voiture et on partit en direction de l'hôtel

 **PDV Bellamy**

Elle allait monter en voiture avec lui. Je pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. C'était plus fort que moi. Je lui attrapa le bras

Bellamy : Princesse fait pas ça.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres près de mon oreille ce qui me donna des frissons.

Clarke : Bell je suis pas comme Juliana.

Je m'éloigna d'elle et la lâcha suite à la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour mon histoire avec Juliana ? Je l'a regardé avec une incompréhension totale. Elle finit par monter en voiture avec Jarod.

J'étais complètement figé. Enzo vint vers moi

Enzo : Bell qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Bellamy : Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas comme Juliana. Comment elle peut savoir pour Juliana ?

Enzo : Alors là j'en sais rien Bell

Tout le monde sortit du restaurant et nous rejoint

Raven : Alors il s'est passé quoi avec Clarke ?

John : J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit avec Jarod

Lincoln : Elle a jamais dit qu'elle était avec lui

Octavia : Ah non. Pourtant ça y ressemblait beaucoup Dit-elle avec colère

Ian : O

Octavia : Je la déteste pour nous avoir abandonner et pour avoir fait du mal à Bellamy

Raven : Y a sûrement une explication à cette situation

Octavia : Je m'en fiche je veux plus la voir

Tout le monde repartit dans les voitures sans faire de bruits et le retour se fit en silence. Une fois arrivée tout le monde partit se coucher. J'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse dans mon esprit. Je sentais quelqu'un me caressait le visage, j'ouvris les yeux et vit ma princesse. Je souris et referma les yeux. Attends Clarke est dans ma chambre. Je réouvris les yeux. Elle me regarda surprise. Elle allait se lever mais je la saisis par le bras et la fit basculer de l'autre côté du lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle et attrapa ses bras pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Tu devrais apprendre à verrouiller ta fenêtre.

Bellamy : ça c'est ma réplique. Plus sérieusement qu'est ce que tu fais là princesse ?

Clarke : Rien je passais dans le coin et j'adore te regarder dormir. J'ai fait d'une pierre de coup.

Bellamy : Te fiche pas de moi

Clarke : C'est pas le cas maintenant lâche moi

Bellamy : Pas avant que tu m'expliques.

Clarke : T'expliquer quoi Bell ?

Bellamy : Pourquoi tu es revenu 2 semaines avant et pourquoi tu es avec l'autre débile ?

Clarke : Il a un nom

Bellamy : Oui ça je le sais. T'es avec lui ?

Clarke : Non on est ami

Je sentis un énorme poids partir de ma poitrine. Je la regarda droit dans les yeux puis ses lèvres. Je m'en empara et l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant. Je lâcha ses poignets ce qui lui permis de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'elle se mette à son tour à califourchon sur moi. Je repris possession de ses lèvres immédiatement. Je me détacha de ses lèvres et partit explorer son cou. Je sentais sa respiration accélérée tout comme la mienne.

ATTENTION SCENE LEMON

Elle se décala et enleva son tee shirt puis son soutien gorge. Je m'approcha d'elle et laissa ma bouche explorer ce corps qui m'avait tant manqué, la faisant soupirer et frissonner de plaisir. Je lui retira son pantalon et son shorty et elle retira mon boxer. Je la pénétra en douceur puis accéléra. Elle faisant gémir à chaque va et vient en elle. Elle me poussa et se mit au dessus de moi. Ses coups de reins étaient en train de me rendre fou et me faisait grogner de plaisir. Je repris le contrôle et la rebascula sur le lit, la pénétrant de nouveau en la faisant crier. Je l'attrapa par les hanches me donnant encore plus de pouvoir et plus de plaisir. Je lui donna des coups de reins rapide ce qui donna encore plus de plaisir. J'attends l'orgasme en même temps qu'elle. Je me laissa tomber près d'elle. Je me tourna vers elle pour la coller à moi. Je la serré contre moi et on s'endormi comme ça.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par des coups à ma porte. Je réveilla en sursaut et m'aperçu que Clarke n'était plus là. J'aurai pu croire que j'avais rêver si j'étais pas tout nu et si son odeur et celle du sexe n'était pas dans ma chambre. Je me leva et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour laisser entrer l'air frai. J'enfila mon boxer et trouva un mot sur mon bureau.

 _Bell personne ne doit savoir pour cette nuit. On se revoit bientôt. Je t'aime. C_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je rangea le mot et partit ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Ian : T'en à mis du temps

Bellamy : Qu'est ce que tu veux Ian ?

Ian : Stefan arrive dans 1 h il veut te voir

Bellamy : Ok je vais me préparer.

Je partis à la douche, me prépara et partis déjeuner. Stefan arriva peu de temps après.

Stefan : Salut tout le monde

Tout le monde : Salut

Stefan : Bell tu viens avec moi dans le bureau faut que je te parle

Bellamy : Ok

Je le suivi dans le bureau.

Stefan : Bon j'ai appris pas mal de chose. Enzo m'a téléphoné hier quand vous êtes rentrez du restaurant. Tout ce qui sait passer avec Clarke. Alors j'ai fait des petites recherches sur son séjour à Cuba.

Bellamy : Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?

Stefan : Elle a vu Jarod la deuxième semaine de son séjour. Ils ont sympathisé et sont devenu ami. Mais c'est pas le plus important. Il s'est mis à l'entraîner.

Bellamy : Attends pourquoi il l'aurait entraîné ?

Stefan : Elle a reçu des menaces des Hunter. Elle a complètement paniqué et Jarod lui a proposé son aide.

Bellamy : Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit bordel de merde

Stefan : Car ces menaces nous concerné. Ils lui ont dit que si elle restait avec nous ils nous tueraient jusqu'au dernier après nous avoir torturé.

Bellamy : C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est éloignée de nous.

Stefan : Elle veut juste nous protéger Bell.

Bellamy : Et qui la protège elle ? Dis-je énerver

Stefan : C'est malheureux à dire mais Jarod

Bellamy : Cet enfoiré joue mon rôle c'est pas à lui de la protéger mais à moi.

Stefan : Bellamy calme toi. Le plus important c'est qu'on sache tout maintenant. On ferait mieux d'aller voir les autres et leur expliquer la situation.

On sortit du bureau et appela tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent dans le salon

 **PDV Clarke**

Après ma nuit avec Bellamy je repartis à l'hôtel et m'installa dans mon lit. J'étais parti de bonne heure sans le réveiller en lui laissant un petit mot. Il me manque c'est horrible. J'aurai pas du aller le voir c'était risquer pour eux, ma famille. Je m'endormi vite en pensant à l'homme que j'aime.

Des coups à ma porte me réveillèrent. J'ouvris et vit Bellamy sur le seuil de ma porte de chambre. Je le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer.

Clarke : Putain Bell qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bellamy : J'avais envie de te voir

Clarke : On peut pas se voir Bellamy

Bellamy : Tu peux pas dire ça après la nuit qu'on a passé

Clarke : Cette nuit ne signifiait rien Bellamy

Bellamy : Je sais que tu mens. Je sais toute la vérité. Les menaces contre le gang et l'aide que t'apporte Jarod. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller pour m'éloigner de toi pour me protéger.

Clarke : Comment tu as su ?

Bellamy : Enzo a appelé Stefan après le restau et il a fait des recherches et à tout découvert

Clarke : Alors tu sais qu'il faut que tu restes loin de moi

Il se rapprocha de moi

Bellamy : Bébé je sais me défendre et je t'ai dit que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Clarke : C'est trop dangereux.

On entendit la porte de chambre s'ouvrir

Jarod : Putain Clarke qu'est ce qui fait là ?

Clarke : Il allait partir

Bellamy : Non tu rentres à la maison

Clarke : Non Bellamy je ne peux pas

Bellamy : Tu crois que ce crétin est plus apte à te protéger que moi

Jarod : Eh je suis là. C'est une manie chez les Blake où quoi

Bellamy : La ferme Hesler

Jarod : Toi ferme la Blake

Clarke : Vous allez pas commencer tous les deux. Bellamy je peux pas rentré je reste avec Jarod

Bellamy : C'est hors de question

Enzo : Moi non plus je suis pas d'accord

Il venait d'arriver dans la chambre. Décidément tout le monde rentre dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin

Clarke : Enzo ne t'y mets pas non plus

Enzo : Pourquoi tu nous a pas appeler pour nous expliquer ce qui se passer princesse ?

Jarod : Parce que c'était dangereux pour vous crétin et j'étais là pour la protéger

Enzo : Traite moi encore une fois de crétin et je te refais le portrait

Jarod : Ah ouai allez viens je t'attends

Clarke : PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ FINI ON DIRAIT UN COMBAT DE COQ

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers moi, les yeux ronds.

Clarke : C'est bon tout le monde est calmé ?

Bellamy, Ian et Jarod : Ouai

Clarke : Jarod on y va on a des choses à faire

Jarod : Ok Bella. Je t'attends en bas.

Je m'avança vers Enzo et le prit dans mes bras

Enzo : Tu m'as manqué princesse

Clarke : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Il me lâcha et me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Je me retourna vers Bellamy qui était énervé. Je passa mes bras au tour de son cou et lui mit ses bras autour de ma taille

Clarke : Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup

Bellamy : J'ai pas confiance en Jarod

Clarke : Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas

Je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes et il me rendit mon baiser.

Je m'éloigna de lui et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Jarod


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV Clarke**

On partit rejoindre les Killer avec Jarod. Ils étaient au courant de tout et voulait détruire les Hunter une fois pour toutes. Une fois arrivée à la villa on se dirigea vers le bureau du boss

Jarod : Salut Paul

Paul : Salut vous deux. Personne ne vous a suivi ?

Jarod : Non on a fait attention

Paul : Ok j'ai pris une réservation dans un autre hôtel histoire que vous bougiez un minimum pour pas vous faire prendre

Clarke : Ok merci

Paul : De rien ma belle. On porte pas les Blackwolf dans notre cœur mais les Hunter sont des enfoirés de première alors si on peut les éliminer je suis pour. Demain il y a une rencontre entre dirigeant de gang dans un entrepôt. On va pouvoir savoir ce que te veux les Hunter

Jarod : Ok faut mieux aller se reposer

On partit dans notre nouvel hôtel et on attendit le lendemain.

Le lendemain, on rejoint les Killer et partit à l'entrepôt. Stefan était là avec des Blackwolf que je ne connaissais pas. Je parlais avec Jarod quand une voix nous sortit de notre conversation

….. : Clarke Griffin. Je vois que tu as changé de gang.

Jarod : Alenzo quel déplaisir de te voir toi et ton gang

Alenzo : Paul tu devrais apprendre à recadrer tes hommes

Paul : C'est mon second donc il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense. Que veut tu as Clarke ?

Alenzo : Tu ressembles à ton père Clarke

Je me raidis d'un coup. Jarod posa sa main sur mon bras pour me calmer.

Paul : Je réitère la question. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

Alenzo : Rien en particulier à part la mettre dans mon lit. Elle est sexy la petite Griffin

Stefan : Si tu la touches je te le ferai payer très cher.

Alenzo : Pourquoi tu la protèges encore. Elle n'est même plus des vôtres

Stefan : Elle fera toujours parti de notre famille

Alenzo : Oh je vois. C'est bien dommage pour toi car une famille peut perdre des membres.

On entendit deux coups de feu et tout le monde se baissa. Tout le monde sortit son arme et les Killer et les Blackwolf les braqua sur les Hunter et les Hunter braquèrent leurs armes sur les autres.

Je me sentais tout d'un coup faible. Je mis ma main sur mon ventre et la retira. Elle était pleine de sang. Jarod se tourna vers moi et devint tout pâle

Jarod : CLARKE

Je m'écroula au sol. Jarod s'élança vers moi

Jarod : Reste avec moi ok. Il faut que tu restes éveillé.

Je perdais beaucoup de sang

Stefan : Espèce d'enfoiré

S'en suivi des coups de feu. Jarod me porta jusqu'à la voiture. Stefan nous rejoint immédiatement

Stefan : Il faut appelé un médecin.

Jarod : Ok emmène la chez vous. J'appelle un médecin. Le temps que vous fassiez la route il sera là.

Paul : tu vas avec eux. Il faut quelqu'un pour la maintenir éveillé

Jarod : Ok

Stefan monta et pris le volant tandis que Jarod monta à l'arrière avec moi.

Jarod : Princesse reste éveillé ok. Je suis désolé j'aurai du mieux te protéger.

J'avais envie de lui répondre mais j'en avais pas la force.

Stefan : C'est pas ta faute Jarod personne n'a rien vu arriver. Ils nous ont pris en traître dès le début.

On arriva à la villa. Ian se précipita vers la voiture

Ian : Eh Stefan y a un médecin qui est là pour soigner un blessé par balles. Ça va toi ?

Stefan : C'est pas pour moi

Il ouvra la porte arrière et Ian se pétrifia en me voyant

Jarod sortit de la voiture et me pris dans ses bras. Ian s'approcha de nous

Ian : Donne la moi immédiatement

Jarod : Bouge de la Salvatore.

Stefan : Ian ça suffit laisse le passer. Appelle Bellamy et dit lui de rentrer tout de suite. Ne lui dit rien au téléphone où il va rouler comme un fou

Ian : Ok

On rentra dans la maison heureusement vide à part Mel qui se tenait dans la cuisine. Elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa par terre en me voyant

Mel : oh mon dieu qu'est ce qui c'est passé

Ian : Les Hunter nous l'ont fait à l'envers.

Ils me montèrent dans ma chambre puis firent rentré le médecin. Je sombra immédiatement dans les ténèbres

 **PDV Bellamy**

On était au supermarché avec Octavia, Raven, Enzo et Lincoln. Les courses étaient finies alors on se dirigea vers les caisses. Mon téléphone sonna

-Appel entrant Ian-

 _Bellamy : Eh gros on a fini les courses. On va aux caisses et on arrive_

 _Ian : ok dépêchez vous Stefan veut te voir au plus vite_

 _Bellamy : Euh ok on va arrivé. Ça va pas gros ta une voix bizarre_

 _Ian : Non non ça va. A tout à l'heure_

-Fin appel-

Bizarre il avait l'air stressé au téléphone.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Bellamy : Faut qu'on rentre. Je trouvais que Ian avait une voix bizarre au téléphone.

On passa en caisse et on rentra à la villa

Enzo : Eh c'est pas une voiture des Killer ça ?

Bellamy : Si

Octavia : Oh c'est peu être Clarke qui est venu nous voir

Elle lui avait pardonné après qu'on leur ai expliqué le voyage et les menaces de Clarke

On rentra dans la maison et on vit Ian, Mel et Jarod dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était de dos et se tenait au plan de travail

Enzo : Il se passe quoi là ?

Jarod se tourna. Il avait le tee shirt et les mains pleines de sang.

Raven : Oh mon dieu Jarod t'es blessé ?

Jarod : Il est pas à moi ce sang

Enzo : Il est à qui alors ?

Il baissa la tête.

Bellamy : Clarke… Où est Clarke ?

Il ne répondait pas

Bellamy : PUTAIN JAROD OU EST MA FEMME ?

Stefan : Le médecin s'occupe d'elle Bellamy calme toi

Stefan venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine

Bellamy : Comment veux-tu que je me calme Stefan. Ce bâtard était censé la protéger.

Stefan : C'est pas sa faute. Les Hunter nous on pris en traître dès le début.

Bellamy : Je veux la voir

Stefan : Le médecin viendra nous voir quand il aura fini. Elle a reçu deux balles.

Raven : Deux balles c'est pas vrai…

On attendit tous dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un demi heure, le médecin descendit nous rejoindre

Octavia : Alors docteur

Docteur : Elle va s'en sortir mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang donc elle est très faible. Elle va avoir besoin de repos pendant plusieurs jours.

Bellamy : Je peux monter la voir ?

Docteur : Oui mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois

Bellamy : Merci docteur

Je partis donc dans sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et pris ma main dans la mienne. Je sentis des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre. Qu'est ce que je serrai devenu sans elle ? J'allais me relever mais elle me retint en serrant sa main dans la mienne

Clarke : Reste avec moi bébé

Je m'avança vers elle et l'embrassa

Bellamy : Bébé j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais

Clarke : ça va aller ok. Viens

Je me coucha près d'elle dans le lit et elle vint se blottir tant bien que mal dans mes bras

Clarke : Je t'aime mon cœur

Bellamy : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

On s'endormit comme ça. La femme qui j'aime dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si elle était morte aujourd'hui. Cette fille est tout pour moi maintenant.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je me réveilla la première. Bellamy dormait toujours. Il m'avait veillé pendant des heures mais le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Je posa ma main sur sa joue puis ses lèvres. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage

Bellamy : Je croyais ne plus jamais avoir droit à ce genre de réveil bébé

Je souris à mon tour

Clarke : Tu m'as manqué mon cœur

Bellamy : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre après l'histoire avec ton père et après quand t'es revenu avec Jarod et la fusillade.

Clarke : Je suis là maintenant

Bellamy : Je sais bébé

On finit par se lever et rejoindre les autres à la cuisine pour déjeuner

Ian : Eh regarder qui est là

Clarke : Salut Ian

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras

Ian : Tu m'as manqué princesse

Clarke : Toi aussi Ian

Jarod s'approcha de moi prudemment. Je m'avança vers lui et le pris dans mes bras

Jarod : Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû mieux te protéger Bella

Clarke : C'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jarod : Merci Bella

Je pris ensuite tous les autres dans mes bras. Enzo ne me lâchait plus

Clarke : Enzo j'étouffe

Ian : Lâche là Enzo. Elle a survécu à deux balles donc ça serait bête qu'elle meurt étouffé par l'un de ses meilleurs amis

Tout le monde explosa de rire et Enzo finit par me lâcher après m'avoir fait un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Bellamy se plaça derrière moi et mit ses bras autours de ma taille et posa sa tête dans mon cou.

Octavia : Vous êtes trop mignon.

Raven : Trop

Bellamy : On sait

Ian : Toujours aussi narcissique toi ça change pas

Tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau.

Stefan : Le médecin passera dans l'après midi pour vérifier tes plaies ma belle. En attendant tu restes tranquille pas d'exercices non nécessaire vous deux

Bellamy : Dites qu'on est des obsédés pendant que vous y êtes

Tout le monde : Vous êtes des obsédés

Clarke : Eh je vous permets pas

Raven : En même temps vous vous êtes pas vu pendant 1 mois et demi donc c'est normal qu'on vous dise ça

Clarke : Mouai

Lincoln : J'ai une idée je kidnappe Clarke pendant le reste de la journée et je reviens qu'une fois le médecin là

Bellamy : Eh non je suis pas d'accord moi

Tout le monde : Nous on est d'accord

Bellamy : Bande de traîtres

Clarke : C'est bon bébé on se voit tout à l'heure.

Bellamy : Ok

Je m'approcha de lui et lui déposa un énorme bisou sur la joue

Bellamy : Sur la joue ? Sérieusement

Clarke : Je voudrai pas que tu sois trop tenter bébé

Bellamy : Ah ah très drôle mon cœur.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau. Je monta dans ma chambre et je pris mon sac à main et mon portable. J'allais sortir de ma chambre mais Bellamy se tenait dans l'entrée de ma chambre avec un sourire qui annoncer rien de bon. Il m'attrapa et me balança doucement sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi.

Bellamy : Comme ça on se met du côté des autres

Clarke : Je suis la Suisse. Je suis neutre

Bellamy : Très drôle bébé. Je veux un bisou.

Clarke : En quel honneur ?

Bellamy : En l'honneur que je t'aime et toi aussi tu m'aimes Me dit-il en souriant

Je souris à mon tour et m'avance pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il demande l'accès à ma langue que j'autorise immédiatement. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter tous les deux

Ian : Qu'est ce qu'on disait. Des vrais obsédés

Bellamy : Oh on sait juste embrasser

Ian : Un baiser peu mener loin

Je me mis à exploser de rire

Clarke : Il a raison. Qui allait penser qu'un simple baiser entre nous aller nous mener au couple qu'on est

Bellamy : Moi

Clarke : Mouai j'y crois pas trop

Bellamy : Ta raison tu m'insupportais au début mais je suis vite tomber sous ton charme bébé.

On se redressa et je l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre Lincoln.


	13. Chapter 13

**PDV Bellamy**

Ian : T'es complètement accro à cette fille

Bellamy : Merci je sais que j'en suis accro Ian. Tu m'apprends rien

Ian : ça fait plaisir. J'aurai jamais cru te voir de nouveau amoureux

Bellamy : Moi non plus mon frère. Si je venais à la perdre je crois que j'en mourrai.

Ian : Oh ça j'en doute pas. Tu l'aimes plus que tu n'as jamais aimé Juliana

Bellamy : ça c'est certain

Ian : Aller viens on va rejoindre les autres

Bellamy : Ok

 **PDV Clarke**

Deux semaines étaient passées. Le médecin avait retiré mes points de sutures. Les Blackwolf et les Killer étaient devenus plus au moins alliés contre les Hunter. La vie reprenait son cours normal. Bellamy était très intentionné envers moi et me laisser rarement sortir seule de peur que je me fasse attaqué. Aujourd'hui c'est journée shopping entre filles. Octavia n'a pas laissé le choix à Bellamy de nous laisser entre filles.

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de me préparer quand je sentis des bras encerclés ma taille.

Bellamy : Bébé je veux que tu fasses attention.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas comme si je sortais seule. Je serai avec les filles et au moindre problème je t'appelle. Ok ?

Bellamy : Ok

Je descendis rejoindre les filles et on partit au centre commercial. Octavia courrait dans tous les sens. Je m'arrêtais devant une vitrine où se trouver une robe magnifique. Je me mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas céder.

….. : Tu devrais te l'acheter

Je regarda sur le côté pour voir qui venez de me parler. Une très belle brune se tenait près de moi et me souriez

… : Elle s'accorderait parfaitement à ton bronzage et tes beaux yeux.

Clarke : Euh merci. On se connaît ?

….. : Moi je te connais. Je m'appelle Juliana. Je suis l'ex de Bellamy. Je voulais voir la femme qui m'avait remplacé dans son cœur. Ça ne m'étonne pas tu es très belle et tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

J'étais comme paralysé. Comment m'avait-elle trouvé ?

Clarke : Merci.

Juliana me regardait de la tête au pied.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Juliana : Te mettre en garde

Clarke : Ah oui et sur quoi ?

Juliana : Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal agis avec Bellamy. Je vais tout faire pour le récupérer.

Clarke : Ah oui vraiment

Juliana : C'est pas contre toi. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait été amie dans d'autres circonstances mais j'aime Bellamy.

Clarke : Et il t'a fallu pratiquement 3 ans pour t'en rendre compte

Elle allait me répondre mais se mit à fixer quelqu'un derrière moi.

Juliana : Octavia…

Octavia se mit entre moi et Juliana

Octavia : Ne t'approches pas de Clarke c'est clair ? Ni de mon frère sale garce

Juliana : Je vois que tu as pris de l'assurance. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère

Octavia : Dégage avant que je t'en mette une

Juliana : Pas besoin d'être violente. Je pars. On se reverra bientôt.

Juliana partit et Octavia se tourna vers moi

Octavia : Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Clarke : Qu'elle était revenu récupéré Bellamy et qu'elle l'aimait

Octavia : Bellamy t'aime ma chérie. Viens on va chercher Mel et Raven et on rentre raconter ce qui vient de se passer aux autres.

On partit rejoindre les filles et on rentra à la maison. Les garçons étaient posés dans le salon sur la console.

Ian : Eh les filles. Vous êtes rentré de bonne heure

Octavia : Juliana est de retour. Elle a parlé avec Clarke

Enzo : QUOI ?

Bellamy : Bébé elle t'a pas fait de mal ?

Clarke : Non c'est bon t'inquiète

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras

Bellamy : Mon cœur qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Clarke : Qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle t'aimait et surtout qu'elle voulait te récupérer.

Je le sentis se raidir.

Bellamy : Mon cœur écoute moi bien. C'est toi que j'aime pas elle. Je ne pourrai plus jamais l'aimer. Je t'aime plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime Bell mais j'ai peur

Bellamy : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon cœur

Clarke : Elle est ton premier amour tout comme Enzo est le mien. Je sais que tu sais la peur que je ressens maintenant

Bellamy : Oui je le sais mais je t'aime plus que tout mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me sert encore plus contre lui de peur que je parte loin de lui. On finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé avec les autres.

Enzo : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Juliana ?

Bellamy : L'éviter. C'est la seule solution pour que je la tue pas.

Ian : Bell évite s'il te plaît. Ça ferait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

Bellamy : Mouai…. Qu'elle nous approche pas et surtout pas ma femme.

Ian : On se tiendra loin d'elle c'est tout

Octavia : Pas trop le choix

Enzo : Faudrait peut être prévenir Stefan

Bellamy : Je vais l'appeler

Bellamy se leva du canapé pour appeler Stefan. Cette boule dans mon ventre refusé de s'en aller. Je ne veux pas perdre Bellamy mais je suis sûr que cette fille est prête à tout pour le récupérer.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur malgré un Bellamy légèrement tendu. On mangea des pizzas que Lincoln avait commandées et on partit se coucher

Bellamy était étendu de tout son long dans mon lit. Plus de place pour moi. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui

Clarke : Bébé j'ai plus de place moi

Bellamy : Humm

Clarke : T'es méchant

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage et s'en que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, je me retrouva sous lui.

Bellamy : Tu sais que je t'aime bébé quoi qu'il arrive

Clarke : Oui je sais pourquoi tu me dis ça Bell

Bellamy : Parce que dans quelques minutes tu vas me détester

Clarke : Bellamy dit moi ce qui se passe

Il se poussa et s'assit sur le lit et je fis de même.

Bellamy : Stefan m'a demandé quelque chose

Clarke : Viens en au fait Bellamy

Bellamy : Je dois me rapprocher de Juliana et voir ce qu'elle manigance

Je me leva d'un coup

Clarke : Tu te fiche de moi. Tu dis que je dois pas m'inquiéter mais tu fais tout pour que ce soit le cas

Bellamy : C'est les ordres je suis désolé

Clarke : Je dois vraiment être la dernière des idiotes

Bellamy : Mon cœur…

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu veux que je réagisse comment alors que t'es censé aller draguer ton premier amour ?

Bellamy : Je ne sais pas….

Clarke : Tu sais quoi je vais te faciliter la tâche. J'en peux plus de toutes vos histoires de gangs et tout ce qui va avec. C'est fini et cette fois je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir, je sortis de la chambre et partit me réfugier dans celle de Raven.

Raven : Bella qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Clarke : Je veux partir d'ici s'il te plaît

Avant qu'elle n'est pu répondre des coups se firent entendre contre sa porte

Bellamy : Bébé ouvre cette porte

Clarke : Va t'en Bellamy. Va donc rejoindre Juliana

Bellamy : Arrête bébé c'est juste une mission

Clarke : Je m'en fiche Bellamy.

Bellamy : Dit pas ça bébé je t'en pris j'ai besoin de toi

Clarke : Alors quoi je dois rester gentiment de côté pendant que tu dragues cette salope

Bellamy : Mon cœur…

Raven : On m'explique

Clarke : Stefan vas envoyer Bellamy en mission pour qu'il se rapproche de Juliana pour savoir ce qu'elle manigance. Désolé mais c'est trop pour moi.

Raven : Je vais lui parler

Raven sortit de la chambre pour parler avec Bellamy. Je m'assis sur le lit et laisse mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Je lève les yeux et voit Bellamy devant moi. Je me lève du lit. Il s'avance vers moi ce qui me fait reculer immédiatement

Bellamy : Mon cœur me laisse pas s'il te plaît

Clarke : Je pourrai pas le supporter Bellamy

Raven entra à son tour dans la chambre

Raven : Bell laisse la

Il me regarda une dernière fois les larmes aux bords des yeux et moi je m'écroula épuisé de tout ça.

Raven : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ma belle ?

Clarke : Partir d'ici

Raven : D'accord

Un mois s'écoula. J'étais partit de la villa et avait loué un appartement pour moi toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Raven de tout quitter elle aussi. Elle était avec Wick et semblait tellement heureuse. J'évitai le gang le plus possible à part Raven et Lincoln et des fois Octavia. Bellamy était tout le temps avec Juliana qui avait intégré l'université elle aussi. Les voir ensemble me briser le cœur. Le pire c'est quand j'ai vu Juliana embrassait Bellamy. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine.

J'étais entrain de chercher un livre dans mon casier quand je sentis quelqu'un près de moi. Je me tourna et vit Jarod

Jarod : Alors Bella tu donnes plus de nouvelles !

Clarke : Désolé. Entre ma rupture avec Bellamy, mon éloignement du gang et ma nouvelle vie j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de tes nouvelles

Jarod : Princesse je suis désolé pour toi et Bellamy mais tu sais que ce n'est qu'une mission et qu'il t'aime

Clarke : Je sais mais je ne peux pas le supporter.

Jarod : Ok je comprends bella. Aller vient.

Clarke : Ou est ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?

Jarod : On sèche. Je vais te changer les idées

Clarke : Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée

Jarod : Pas de discussion princesse. T'en a besoin

Clarke : Très bien

Je suivi donc Jarod jusqu'à sa voiture. Le gang se tenait un peu plus loin. Bellamy changea de couleurs en me voyant avec Jarod. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Bellamy et Enzo se rapprochèrent de nous rapidement.

Clarke : Il faut mieux s'en aller

Jarod : Comme tu veux princesse

On allait monter en voiture quand Bellamy et Enzo nous interpellèrent

Enzo : Tu comptes l'emmener où comme ça ?

Jarod : Et en quoi ça te regarde

Bellamy : C'est pas parce qu'on est allié maintenant que ta tout les droits. Tu ne vas nul pas avec elle

Clarke : Je fais ce que je veux et je pars avec Jarod. On est plus ensemble Bellamy.

Jarod se mit à rire

Jarod : Ben oui Blake vous êtes plus ensemble

Bellamy : Fait bien attention à toi Jarod

Bellamy se tourna vers moi

Bellamy : Tu viens avec moi

Clarke : C'est hors de question.

Octavia : Clarke s'il te plait

Elle venait de nous rejoindre en entendant les cris.

Clarke : Foutait moi la paix. J'ai le droit de vivre comme je l'entends

Jarod : Elle veut peu être rencontré d'autre mec Blake. T'es avec Juliana maintenant. Tu peux pas tout avoir

Bellamy commença à s'approcher de Jarod. Je le devança et posa mes lèvres sur celle de Jarod. Il fut surpris puis répondit à mon baiser. Je finis par m'éloigner de lui. Octavia nous regardait avec la main devant sa bouche et Bellamy nous regardait avec un regard assassin.

Je monta dans la voiture suivi de Jarod

 **PDV Bellamy**

Putain elle l'a embrassé. Elle l'a embrassé et elle est partie avec lui. J'ai tout perdu dans cette histoire. J'ai envie de tout casser. De bousiller tout le monde. Octavia essaie de me calmer mais je n'entends plus rien. Enzo est tout blanc.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de ma sœur et par plus loin pour me calmer mais rien n'y fait. Je me mets à donner des coups de poings dans un mur

Juliana : Bellamy arrête

Je me retourne. Tout est de sa faute. Si je l'ai perdu c'est à cause de cette mission de merde.

Bellamy : Va t'en avant que ce soit toi que je cogne

Juliana : Je suis pas aveugle Bellamy. Je sais que tu l'aimes elle et pas moi. Je sais que je suis une mission. Et si tu te poses la question, je ne manigance rien. Tout ce qui c'est passé était sincère.

Bellamy : Pourquoi t'a rien dit ?

Juliana : J'espérai me tromper

Bellamy : Je suis désolé Ju mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle instantanément

Juliana : ça s'appelle le coup de foudre Bell

Bellamy : Je l'ai perdu Ju

Juliana : Non ne dit pas ça je vais t'aider à la récupérer. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Bellamy : Je crois qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas si facilement

Juliana : On va tout faire pour

Octavia et Enzo arrivèrent vers nous

Enzo : Il se passe quoi ?

Juliana : L'opération Bellamy récupère Clarke est en route

Octavia : Ouuuiiiii

Enzo : T'es pas censé être amoureuse de Bellamy toi ?

Juliana : Oui mais lui il aime Clarke alors je vais l'aider.

Octavia : C'est super gentille

Juliana : On devrait pas laisser l'amour de sa vie filer

Bellamy : Aller on rentre à la maison. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan.

On monta dans ma voiture et on rentra à la villa

 **PDV Clarke**

J'étais en voiture avec Jarod. On s'était décidé à aller à la plage

Jarod : Je peux te poser une question

Clarke : Oui

Jarod : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien. Je voulais que Bellamy souffre autant que moi je crois

Jarod : T'a bien fait. Heureusement que t'es ma meilleure amie sinon j'aurai pu mal interpréter les choses et te sauter dessus Me dit-il en souriant

Je le tape sur l'épaule

Clarke : Heureusement que je t'ai

Jarod : Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella

Clarke : Et moi pour toi

On arriva à la plage. On s'installa et Jarod eu la bonne idée de m'attraper par la taille et de courir jusqu'à l'eau. On était tout habillé et trempé. On revint sur la plage et se posa sur la plaide que Jarod avait dans sa voiture pour se faire sécher

Clarke : C'est malin je suis trempé

Jarod : Moi aussi je te signale. Je suis pas malin des fois

Clarke : ça tu l'as dit

Jarod : Eh je te permet pas méchante

Je me mis à rire et Jarod me suivi. Mon téléphone sonna pour me signaler l'arriver d'un sms

-Sms de Inconnu-

 _Tu sais que Bellamy t'aime ma belle ? Pardonne lui_

-Sms à Inconnu-

 _C'est qui ?_

-Sms de Inconnu-

 _Juliana…._

-Sms à Juliana-

 _Tu sais que tout ça c'est ta faute !_

-Sms de Juliana-

 _Je sais je suis désolé mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il t'aimait réellement. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Clarke._

-Sms à Juliana-

 _C'est trop tard…._

J'éteignis mon téléphone par la suite. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce que remarqua immédiatement Jarod

Jarod : Qu'est ce que t'a princesse ?

Clarke : Rien je repense à tout ce qui c'est passer cette année. C'est juste trop.

Jarod : Je te comprends

Clarke : On m'a proposé quelque chose mais je veux pas que tu flippes

Jarod : Dit moi car là je flippe

Clarke : On m'a proposé d'aller en Australie dans 2 mois pour mon stage d'examen pour 5 mois tout frais compris

Jarod : L'Australie ! T'es sérieuse ! Mais c'est loin. C'est même trop loin

Clarke : J'ai pas encore décidé mais j'y pense beaucoup et je me dis que c'est une opportunité incroyable. J'irai à Sydney dans leur nouvel hôpital révolutionnaire.

Jarod : Vu comment tu en parles on dirait que t'y as quand même beaucoup réfléchit

Clarke : Une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie c'est pas négligeable

Jarod : Je sais mais réfléchit y encore un peu

Clarke : Oui ne t'en fait pas

On finit se sécher sur la plage et on partit en direction de mon appartement. On rentra et Jarod s'installa directement dans le canapé comme ci c'était chez lui.

Clarke : ça va tranquille ?

Jarod : Ouai ça va la belle vie

Clarke : Tu veux un truc à boire ?

Jarod : Un bière si t'a

Clarke : Oui j'ai ça

Je nous pris une bière chacun. J'allais m'installer sur le canapé quand on toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris la porte pour trouver Lincoln et Raven sur la devant de chez moi

Clarke : Salut vous deux. Entrez

Ils entrèrent dans l'appart et saluèrent Jarod. Ils s'installèrent dans les petits divans et je leur apporta à boire à eux aussi.

Raven : Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser entre vous deux

Clarke : Je voulais que Bellamy me foute la paix

Lincoln : Vous foutez votre histoire en l'air pour une mission de merde

Clarke : Il avait l'air de l'apprécier sa mission la semaine dernière quand Juliana l'a embrassé devant tout le monde

Lincoln : Chou c'est une mission

Clarke : Je m'en fou. J'en ai assez bouffé pour ce putain de gang. J'ai envie d'une vie normale. C'est trop demandé ?

Raven : On a pas dit ça Bella. Je comprends que t'es envie d'une vie normale mais Bellamy il t'aime et il souffre de cette situation

Clarke : Moi aussi je souffre et j'en ai marre de souffrir. J'ai envie d'avancer.

Raven : Y a pas que ça. Enzo est super triste car tu t'es éloigné de lui comme tu t'es éloigné de tout le gang.

Clarke : Je pourrai pas avancer si je traîne mon passé derrière moi.

Lincoln : Accepte de voir Enzo pour boire un café s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Je vais y réfléchir

Lincoln : Et avec Ian aussi ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai tiendrai au courant.

Lincoln : Ok c'est cool

On se fit une soirée film et on commanda des pizzas. Vers minuit tout le monde s'en alla et je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain après le cours de médecine, la prof m'interpella

Prof : Clarke je peux te parler

Clarke : Oui bien sûr

Prof : Voilà j'ai un ami dans l'hôpital de Sydney où tu dois faire ton stage qui m'a contacté. Alaric m'a dit qu'il pouvait t'accueillir dans deux à trois semaines dans son nouveau service de neurologie. Je sais que c'est précipité mais tu termineras ton année scolaire là bas en aillant Alaric comme professeur. Réfléchit y Clarke. C'est une opportunité en or.

Clarke : Merci madame je vais y réfléchir

Deux à trois semaines…. C'est vraiment rapide mais c'est une telle opportunité. Il faut que je vois B…Jarod pour lui en parler. Je parcours l'université et le trouve adossé à un mur entrain de draguer comme d'habitude.

Clarke : Salut Jarod. Faut que je te parle

Jarod : Oui j'arrive. On se voit tout à l'heure les filles

Les filles : Ouiiii

Jarod : Qu'est ce qui ce passe Bella ?

Je lui dis ce que la prof m'a dit. Plus je lui parle plus il devient blanc

Jarod : Princesse t'avait dit que t'allait réfléchir. Tu ne comptes pas partir dans deux à trois semaines quand même

Clarke : Je sais pas Jarod mais j'y pense réellement

Jarod : T'en va pas s'il te plaît

Attends pourquoi il dit ça ? Il devrait se réjouir pour moi que j'avance dans ma vie

Clarke : Pourquoi tu dis ça Jarod ? Tu devrais être content pour moi. Dis-je énerver

Jarod : Je veux pas que tu partes sur un coup de tête. Pense à nous tes amis Dit-il à son tour énervé

Clarke : Ok j'aurai pas du t'en parler

Jarod : Clarke attends

Je fis demi tour et repartit en cours


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV Jarod**

Elle peut pas partir. Pas comme ça sur un coup de tête. Putain j'avais 2 mois pour me faire à l'idée qu'elle allait s'en allait mais l semaines c'est juste pas possible. C'est comme ma petite sœur maintenant. Je tiens vraiment à elle. Je vois qu'une seule chose à faire pour qu'elle ne parte pas comme ça

Je fais le tour de l'université et trouve Bellamy et toute sa bande posée dans l'herbe près du terrain de Cross.

Jarod : Eh

Bellamy se lève d'un coup et se dirige vers moi

Bellamy : De quel droit tu viens nous parler après avoir été le pire des enfoirés ?

Il allait me cogner mais Enzo le retint

Enzo : Il en vaut pas la peine Bellamy

Bellamy : J'ai une envie folle de te cogner connard

Jarod : Tu me fais bien rire Blake. Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important pour nous tous

Enzo : Ah ouai et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est si important

Jarod : Clarke va partir en Australie ou du moins elle y pense clairement

Tout le monde : QUOI ?

Jarod : C'est sa prof de médecine. Elle devait partir dans deux mois mais elle lui a proposé de partir dans deux à trois semaines.

Enzo : Attends c'est une blague

Jarod : J'aimerai mais malheureusement non. Il faut lui parler. Elle t'aime toujours Bellamy même si elle est trop têtue pour s'en rendre compte. Va la voir

Bellamy : Tu te trompes elle me déteste. Elle me déteste d'avoir accepter cette mission sans broncher. Elle me déteste pour avoir mis notre couple en danger

Octavia : Bell tu peux pas la laisser s'en aller. Je t'en pris va la voir

Bellamy : Je vais essayé de lui parler mais je promets rien

Il partit en direction de l'université à la recherche de Clarke

 **PDV Bellamy**

Elle peut pas partir une nouvelle fois. Pitié pas ça. Elle peut me détester autant qu'elle le veux mais si elle part encore loin de moi j'en mourai à coup sûr. Elle est posée le long des casiers entrain de parler avec une fille que je connais à peine. Lexa je crois

Bellamy : Salut. Je peux te parler ?

Lexa : Je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard ok

Clarke : Ok

On laissa Lexa s'éloigner et mon regard se reporte sur elle et le sien sur moi

Clarke : Tu veux quoi Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Savoir si tu voulais bien venir boire un verre avec moi

Clarke : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée

Bellamy : C'est juste un verre s'il te plaît

Clarke : Très bien allons y

On prit chacun notre voiture et on partit dans un bar. On s'installa au comptoir.

Bellamy : Un whisky coca et un morito s'il vous plaît

Barman : Je vous apporte ça

Clarke : Je vois que t'a pas oublié

Bellamy : Même si je le voulais j'y arriverai pas.

Clarke : Bell ne commence pas s'il te plaît

Bellamy : Quoi j'ai rien dit

Clarke : Ta phrase voulait tout dire

Bellamy : Bref. A la tienne

On but notre verre et on recommanda encore et encore et encore…. Bon d'accord au bout d'une heure on était complètement pété. J'arrêtai pas de faire des grimaces à Clarke. Elle était morte de rire. C'est comme ci le temps s'était arrêté

Clarke : Bell arrête de faire ça je vais me faire pipi dessus

Bellamy : D'accord j'arrête. J'ai une idée

Clarke : A ouai quoi

Bellamy : On se barre sans payer

Clarke : T'es malade on va se faire prendre.

Bellamy : Aller fait moi confiance princesse

Je me leva de mon siège et elle aussi. Je vérifia si le barman était occupé et on se mit à courir

Barman : EH VOUS ESPECE DE VOLEURS

On couru dans la rue et on se réfugia dans une ruelle. Clarke était adossé face à moi morte de rire

Clarke : On pourra plus aller dans ce bar

Bellamy : ça c'est certain

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête. Ça la rendait incroyablement sexy. J'avança vers elle et plaça mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Mes lèvres se posèrent instinctivement sur les siennes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais finit par répondre à mon baiser. Je la serra encore plus contre moi. Je la souleva et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. On finit par s'éloigner à bout de souffle.

Clarke : Bellamy quelqu'un pourrait nous voir

Bellamy : Et alors ?

Clarke : T'a vu dans quelle position on est ?

Bellamy : Et ça te gène ?

Clarke : Bell s'il te plaît

Bellamy : Et ça ça te gène ?

Je poussa une mèche de ses cheveux de son cou et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. De légers baisers qui la faisait frissonner.

Clarke : Bellamy Gémit-elle

Ça va me rendre fou. J'ai vraiment envie d'elle maintenant. Elle est entrain de me rendre fou. Je m'éloigne de son cou et la regarde droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Bébé j'ai envie de toi

Clarke : Viens chez moi

Je la lâche et elle m'emmène chez elle a pied vu que ce n'est pas loin. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, on se jette littéralement dessus. On se retrouve rapidement nu et dans son lit. J'avais enfin retrouvé la fille que j'aime. Je pouvais la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser…. On s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je me réveille en sentant des bras autours de moi. Tout me revient en tête. Bellamy. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui. J'ai craqué. Comment je peux encore l'aimer après tout ce qui y a eu ? Putain je l'aime. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Je voudrais rester dans mon lit avec lui pour le reste de ma vie. Oublier tout nos soucis.

Je me dégage de son emprise et me lève discrètement. Je pars dans la cuisine et me serre un café avec un croissant. Peu de temps Bellamy arrive à son tour. En le voyant je soupire

Bellamy : Bébé

Clarke : Bell ce qui est arrivé. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et tu le sais. On était bourré et on s'est laissé aller.

Bellamy : Dit pas ça mon cœur.

Clarke : Arrête Bell s'il te plaît

Bellamy : Putain je t'aime bébé. Tu peux le comprendre ça

Je ne dit rien et baisse les yeux. Il s'approche de moi et prend mon menton dans sa main et lève mon visage.

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. J'ai besoin de toi

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi mais tout ce qui sait passer c'est trop pour moi. Je veux retrouver une vie normale.

Bellamy : J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Clarke : Je sais mais c'est trop tard. Va t'en s'il te plaît

Il s'éloigna de moi

Bellamy : Je vais tout faire pour te récupérer mon cœur. Je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de chez moi.

Il faut pas que je craque même si je l'aime plus que tout. Je veux vivre une vie tranquille sans gang sans coup de feu, sans trahison.

Je pars sous la douche pour m'éclaircir les idées. Après ma douche, j'enfile une robe rouge qui m'arrive aux genoux avec des talons noirs et semelles rouges. J'appelle Raven j'ai besoin d'une journée entre filles et lui parlait de Bellamy

-Appel vers Raven-

 _Raven : Eh salut ma belle_

 _Clarke : Salut toi. T'a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?_

 _Raven : Non. Tu veux faire quoi ?_

 _Clarke : Journée shoping ?_

 _Raven : Ok on se rejoint d'ici 15 minutes au centre commercial ?_

 _Clarke : Ok pas de soucis._

-Fin de l'appel-

Je parti à ma voiture direction le centre commercial. J'arriva et rejoigna Raven au café. Elle avait déjà commandé. Je lui fit la bise et m'installa à mon tour.

Raven : Je t'ai pris un capuccino caramel que tu aimes tant

Clarke : Merci ma belle

On bu notre café et on commença à faire les magasins. On était dans les cabines d'essayages côte à côte.

Raven : Au faite j'ai une question à te poser

Clarke : Je t'écoute

Raven : T'a parler avec Bell ?

Je déglutis

Clarke : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Raven : Je vous ai vu partir ensemble et il voulait te parler

Clarke : On a pas parlé. On a été dans un bar et on s'est légèrement bourré la gueule.

Raven : Ah ouai d'accord

Clarke : Pourquoi il devait me dire quelque chose de particulier ?

Raven : Euh non je crois pas

Clarke : Raven

Raven : Ok Jarod est venu nous parler de ton départ enfin ton éventuel départ pour l'Australie dans 2-3 semaines et à demander à Bellamy d'en parler avec toi

Putain c'est une blague

Clarke : De 1 je vais fracasser Jarod et de 2 je suis vraiment trop conne. Bellamy a préféré s'envoyer en l'air avec moi plutôt que de me parler Dis-je énervé

Raven : Attends quoi ? Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air

Clarke : Oui Rav on avait trop bu et c'est parti en couille.

On sortit du magasin après avoir acheter les vêtements et je raconta à Raven ma soirée d'hier avec Bellamy

Raven : Vous êtes vraiment chaud bouillant tout les deux. C'est pas possible

Je me mis à rire malgré moi.

Raven : Et ça te fait rire

Clarke : Je vais pas en pleurer. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Raven : T'es consciente que tu l'aimes toujours Clarke

Clarke : Je sais…

Raven : Alors pourquoi tu le repousses ?

Clarke : Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je m'en sens plus capable.

Raven : Plus capable de quoi ?

Clarke : De supporter le gang, les bagarres, les armes, les trahisons…

Raven : Je sais ma chérie

On passa le reste de la journée à faire les magasins et se promener. On était posé sur un banc dans le parc quand un jeune homme s'approcha de nous avec un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges.

Mec : Bonjour Mlle Griffin c'est pour vous

Clarke : Quoi ? Vous devez faire erreur

Mec : Vous êtes bien Clarke Griffin ?

Clarke : Oui

Mec : Alors c'est bien pour vous

Il me donna et partit. Je pris la petite carte sur le côté du bouquet

 _Je sais que tu les adores. Je t'aime Bellamy_

Raven : J'y crois pas. Il va mettre le paquet pour te récupérer. Moi je te le dis. Il va pas laisser tomber.

Clarke : Je crois bien aussi

Au fond de moi ça me faisait rire et surtout plaisir. Il ne fallait pas mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il m'aimait au point de faire des trucs nianian donc il a horreur. Il lâchera pas l'affaire si facilement.

On discuta encore un peu et on repartit chacune chez nous. Je pris un vase et y mis les fleurs. J'étais installé dans le canapé quand on toqua à ma porte. Un livreur se tenait devant ma porte.

Livreur : Mlle Griffin on m'a demandé de vous livrer ce repas chinois. Tout est payé. J'ai un mot pour vous.

Clarke : Merci

Je pris le repas et le mot.

 _Je sais que t'adore manger chinois aussi alors pense à moi en mangeant mon cœur. B_

Oh non j'y crois pas. Il va jusqu'à me faire livrer mon repas. Il est déterminé. Je dévora mon plat et partit me coucher.

Le lendemain, je pris mon téléphone. J'avais un sms de Bellamy

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Mes cadeaux t'ont fait plaisir bébé_

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Tu vas pas t'arrêter hein ?_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Je t'ai dit que je laisserai pas tomber. Je t'aime mon cœur. J'ai besoin de toi si tu savais à quel point._

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _Bell s'il te plaît ne commence pas_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Viens à Vegas avec moi. On se marie et après on fait pleins de bébés_

Il est taré c'est officiel

-Sms à Bellamy-

 _T'es complètement fou_

-Sms de Bellamy-

 _Oui fou de toi_

Je me mis à rire toute seule. Il est irrécupérable.

Je partis prendre ma douche et me préparer. Je mis un top crème et un jean bleu clair avec des talons crème. Je me maquilla légèrement et me coiffa. Je partis à la villa par la suite. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Bellamy en me voyant mais je dois voir Jarod avant pour m'expliquer avec lui.

J'arriva et toqua. C'est Mel qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle fut surprise et me prit dans ses bras

Mel : Je suis trop contente que tu sois là.

Clarke : Merci Mel je suis contente de te voir aussi. Je viens voir Jarod. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Mel : Ok. Bébé y a Clarke pour toi

Attends elle vient de dire bébé

Clarke : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Mel : Depuis 2 jours c'est tout nouveau

Clarke : Ok c'est super

Mel : Merci

Jarod vint nous rejoindre à la porte

Jarod : Eh Bella qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : J'ai deux mots à te dire mais tu dois voir de quoi je parle

Il déglutit

Je commença à marcher dans la cour et il me suivit

Jarod : Bella il fallait que je leur parle

Clarke : Et tu croyais qu'en m'envoyant Bellamy ça aller changer quelque chose ? On parle de mon avenir Jarod.

Jarod : Je sais mais je veux pas que tu partes aussi longtemps et aussi rapidement petite sœur. On est une famille même si tu veux vivre une vie loin de tout ça. Je te comprend mieux que n'importe qui mais je veux pas que tu t'éloigne autant.

Clarke : Jarod j'en ai besoin

Jarod : Pense à nous et pense à Bellamy

Clarke : Quoi Bellamy ?

Jarod : Vous vous aimez putain. Ça crève les yeux. Pardonne lui et reviens. C'était une putain de mission rien de plus

Clarke : Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il a pu aller pour cette putain de mission comme tu dis si bien

Jarod : Tu penses qu'il a couché avec Juliana ?

Bellamy : Tu penses que j'ai couché avec elle ?

Je sursauta et me tourna. Bellamy se trouvait derrière moi et ni Jarod ni moi ne l'avez vu arrivé.

Bellamy : Répond moi Clarke

Clarke : Elle est ton premier amour Bellamy

Bellamy : Et ça aurait justifier que je couche avec elle alors que je ne pensais qu'à toi Dit-il énervé

Clarke : C'est pas ce que tu aurais cru si les rôles avaient été inversé Répondis-je à mon tour énervé

Bellamy : C'est pour ça que tu me tiens éloigné de toi à ce point. T'a juste peur de savoir jusqu'où j'ai pu allé avec elle. Eh bien je vais te le dire à part le baiser au lycée il n'y a rien eu. Je ne pouvais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Ça crève tellement les yeux que même Juliana s'en ai aperçu.

Il s'approcha de moi mais je recula. Il finit par se rapprocher plus rapidement et m'attrapa par le poignet.

Bellamy : Je t'aime ok. C'est sincère. Je suis pas comme tous les bâtards qui ont pu te faire souffrir. Je t'aime mon cœur. Je veux que se marie quand tu t'en sentira prête et qu'on ai pleins de bébés. C'était pas des idioties. J'irai décrocher la lune si je le pouvais pour toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Jarod : Eh beh dit donc carrément le mariage. Si c'est pas de l'amour je mis connais pas princesse. Je vous laisse parler.

Bellamy : Je veux plus te perdre. Plus jamais mon cœur. Tout ce temps loin de toi ça ma tuer. Ça m'a rappeler quand t'es partie à Cuba. Là t'était tout près mais à la fois tellement loin. Et tu comptes encore t'en aller encore plus loin à l'autre bout du pays…

Clarke : Bellamy…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais auparavant. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle

Bellamy : Je t'aime plus que tout bébé. Maintenant à toi de décider si t'es prête à revenir près de moi


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV Clarke**

J'étais paumé. Il vient de me faire une déclaration et moi je suis bloqué. Je suis censé le détester pas l'aimer.

Clarke : Je sais pas quoi te dire Bell

Bellamy : Dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi sinon je crois que je vais mourir

Clarke : Bien sûr que je t'aime mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à revenir près de toi et ta vie.

Il me regarda avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Je l'aime mais j'ai besoin de rester encore éloigner pour réfléchir. J'ai peur tout simplement.

Bellamy : Tu ne veux pas revenir près de moi parce que je fais parti d'un gang mais ils sont ma famille et ils sont devenu une famille pour toi aussi

Clarke : Je le sais ça Bellamy. Mais depuis qu'on sait rencontrer ma vie a littéralement changé.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé et je suis désolé d'être une telle plaie pour toi à ce jour.

Clarke : Bellamy non

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il reparti dans la villa après avoir claqué la porte. Je reparti dans ma voiture et parti. Je préférai qu'il me déteste. Ça sera plus facile pour moi de partir en Australie. Car oui je pars. Reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux gens que j'aime que ma décision est prise.

Je rentre chez moi et téléphone à ma professeur de médecine

-Appel vers Mme Lorenze-

 _Mme Lorenze : Ah Clarke bonjour. J'attendais de tes nouvelles avec impatiences. Alors as-tu pris une décision concernant l'Australie ?_

 _Clarke : Oui madame je suis prête à partir_

 _Mme Lorenze : Clarke tu as pris la bonne décision. Je vais préparer tous tes papiers pour ton départ dans trois semaines. Et je préviens Alaric._

 _Clarke : Merci madame_

 _Mme Lorenze : De rien Clarke. A bientôt._

-Fin appel-

Bon une bonne chose de faite plus qu'à parler à Lincoln et Raven en priorité.

-Sms à Raven-

 _Coucou ma belle. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu peux passer avec Lin ce soir à l'appart ?_

Aller Clarke respire

 **PDV Bellamy**

Elle ne veut plus de moi c'est officiel. Enfin je crois. Je suis paumé. J'étais tellement en colère tout à l'heure que je l'ai même pas laisser s'expliquer. Je veux pas la perdre putain.

J'étais sur mon balcon quand je sentis une présence près de moi.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui sait passé dehors avec Clarke ?

Bellamy : Elle veut plus de moi

Octavia : Bell je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas dit ça.

Bellamy : Non mais c'est tout comme. Putain j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle parte en Australie. Peur qu'elle cesse de m'aimer. Peur qu'elle réalise que je suis pas assez bien pour elle. Peur…

Octavia : Je t'arrête tout de suite Bell. Pourquoi tu crois que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle ?

Bellamy : O tu l'as bien regardé. C'est une fille qui a tout pour elle. Elle a de bonnes notes et on l'a carrément embauché à l'autre bout de la Terre. Depuis que je suis dans sa vie il lui ai arrivé que des emmerdes.

Octavia : Bell vous êtes heureux ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Vous avez vécu tellement de chose ensemble déjà et vous y avez survécu à chaque fois.

Bellamy : A part cette fois. Je crois que c'était la fois de trop.

Octavia : Bellamy je t'ai jamais vu aimé quelqu'un à ce point

Bellamy : Je l'aime à en mourir.

Octavia : Je sais grand frère. J'aime Lincoln de la même façon que toi tu aimes Clarke.

Bellamy : Je veux pas qu'elle parte encore une fois

Octavia : Je sais Bell.

Raven arriva en courant dans ma chambre.

Octavia : Rav qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Raven : Clarke m'a envoyé un sms et ça prévoit rien de bon

Elle nous tendit son portable

-Sms de Clarke-

 _Coucou ma belle. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu peux passer avec Lin ce soir à l'appart ?_

Octavia : Tu crois qu'elle va partir

Raven : Vu le sms j'en doute pas

Non pas ça. Pas encore.

Octavia : Il veut faire quelque chose. On peut pas la laisser s'en aller encore une fois

Raven : On peut y aller avec Lin mais on promet rien

Bellamy : La laisse pas partir Rav je t'en supplie

Raven : Bell je fais faire tout mon possible mais…

Bellamy : Si elle part je vais en mourir. Ok. Je préfère qu'elle reste ici et qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle parte à des milliers de kilomètres. S'il te plaît

Raven : On va lui parler avec Lin. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Raven envoya un sms à Clarke pour lui dire qu'elle venait avec Lin ce soir chez elle.

 **PDV Clarke**

Bon Raven m'a répondu pour me dire qu'elle venait avec Lin. Je sais qu'ils vont mal réagir mais j'en ai besoin. Besoin de m'en aller loin d'ici pour m'aérer l'esprit, faire ce que j'aime, recommencer à vivre normalement.

Je prépara le repas et mis la table. Quelques minutes après, on sonna à ma porte. Lincoln et Raven étaient là tout souriant. Lincoln me prit dans ses bras et Raven me fit un énorme bisou. Ils vont vraiment me manquer mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

Clarke : Installez vous le repas est presque prêt

Raven : En tout cas ça sent bon

Clarke : Rôti de bœuf et patates sautés.

Lincoln : Miam j'en salive d'avance. J'aurai pas Octavia je t'épouserai sur le champ

Clarke : Et j'accepterai sûrement

Raven : Vous êtes taré. Vous le savez ?

Lincoln et Clarke : Ouai on sait

On se regarda et on explosa de rire. Après avoir retrouver notre calme, on s'installa à table. Je servis tout le monde et on mangea

Raven : C'était délicieux

Lincoln : Carrément y 'en aurait eu plus j'aurai tout manger

Clarke : Oh ça j'en doute pas

Raven : Bella

Clarke : Oui

Raven : Tu voulais nous parler de quoi ?

Clarke : En faite je….je

Lincoln : Tu quoi Bella ?

Clarke : Je pars en Australie dans 3 semaines. J'ai pris ma décision et j'ai accepté l'offre.

Lincoln : T'es pas sérieuse ?

Clarke : Si Lin

Il se leva d'un coup de table

Lincoln : Alors quoi Clarke ! Tu veux notre bénédiction de partir encore une fois loin de nous et bien tu ne l'auras pas. Pas de moi en tout cas. Je me casse.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement

Clarke : Raven

Raven : Quoi Raven ? Tu veux encore partir.

Clarke : Je suis désolé mais c'est pour mon avenir. J'en ai besoin

Raven : Tu sais que ça nous fait du mal mais pas qu'à nous. A toute notre famille et à Bellamy. Tout est dit. Tu es bornée sur ta décision. Lincoln a tout dit. Tchao

Elle prit à son tour ses affaires et partit à son tour. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte. Je m'écroula au sol et me mit à pleurer.

Les trois semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je n'allais pratiquement en cours et me préparer pour mon départ. Jarod, Lincoln et Raven m'ignoraient complètement ce qui me faisait beaucoup de mal. Ça m'avait même rendu malade comme un chien. Je n'arrêtais pas de vomir. Mme Lorenze m'avait dit que c'était le stress

Le jour J arriva. Je partis à l'aéroport sans un regard en arrière.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que j'étais en Australie et ça se passer super bien. J'adorai Alaric. Il me faisait beaucoup rire. Il n'avait que 27 ans et il était adorable. On était très proche. Trop proche pour certain. On était entrain de regarder des clichés d'une tumeur cérébrale avec Alaric et Jen, une amie que je me suis faite sur place, mais j'étais dans mes pensées

Alaric : Clarke tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Clarke : Désolé Ric j'étais dans mes pensées

Jen : ça on l'a remarqué.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien

Jen : Eh ça va t'es toute blanche

Clarke : Désolé j'ai envie de vomir

A peine ma phrase finit, je parti aux toilettes pour vomir

Jen : Bella t'es là ?

Clarke : Oui 2ème toilette

Jen : Clarke je m'inquiète. Ça t'arrive souvent quand même

Clarke : Oui je sais. Je dois aller voir le médecin mais je n'ai pas le temps

Jen : Oui je sais. Ses deux semaines ont été intenses. Je peux te poser une question ?

Clarke : Oui dit

Jen : Euh t'a du retard ?

Du retard…. Oh non j'ai pas eu mes règles depuis ma dernière nuit avec Bellamy c'est-à-dire 5 semaines. Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Tout c'est passé à une vitesse folle

Jen : Clarke

Clarke : Il me faut un test

Jen : Je vais te chercher ça ma belle ne t'inquiète pas

Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un test de grossesse. Je le fit et je sortis des toilettes pour attendre les résultats.

Jen : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si c'est positif ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien. Le père est à Los Angeles et on ne se parle plus depuis 5 semaines. Je me vois mal l'appeler pour lui annoncer que…

Jen : T'es enceinte

Clarke : Quoi ?

Jen : C'est positif

Clarke : Oh non merde.

Jen : Tu vas pas avoir le choix

Clarke : Je crois aussi

On sortit des toilettes et je pris mon courage à deux mains

-Appel vers Bellamy-

 _Fille : Allo_

C'est une blague. En même temps à quoi je m'attendais.

 _Clarke : Euh est ce que Bellamy est là ?_

 _Fille : Ah non désolé il a oublié son téléphone chez moi. Je peux lui faire passé un message_

 _Clarke : Non ça ira_

 _Fille : D'accord_

-Fin appel-

Je préférai raccrocher. Entendre cette fille répondre au téléphone de Bellamy me brisé le cœur. Il était vite passé à autre chose

Jen : Alors ?

Clarke : Il est passé à autre chose. Je suis toute seule sur ce coup.

Jen : Non ma belle. Ric et moi on est là pour toi. Viens on va le voir

On rejoignit Alaric et on lui expliqua la situation.

Alaric : Bella j'ai une amie en gynécologie. Elle s'appelle Isabella. On y va

On y alla. Elle m'installa sur la table de consultation et commença à me faire les examens

Isabella : Clarke tu es enceinte de 5 semaines. Ecoute je viens de recevoir tes résultats et il y a un problème. Ton corps n'est pas prêt à recevoir un enfant. C'est une grossesse à risque. Il y a un très bon médecin à Los Angeles qui pourra te guider quelque soit ton choix.

Clarke : Mais je viens d'arriver. Il y a que deux semaines que je suis ici.

Alaric : Clarke tu dois faire attention à ta santé. Ecoute je dois consulter un collègue là bas et j'ai une ou deux conférences de presse à faire. Jen pourrait venir avec nous.

Jen : S'il te plaît ma belle.

Clarke : Très bien vous avez gagné.

Alaric : Très bien. Mesdemoiselles on part dans deux jours

J'ai dû me reposer pendant ses deux jours. On partit comme prévu et on atterrit à Los Angeles. J'étais stressé.

Jen : Ma belle ça va bien se passer ok

Clarke : Je l'espère

Alaric : Aller les filles allons à notre hôtel. Demain on va à l'hôpital pour toi et moi je consulterai mon collègue par la même occasion.

On partit à l'hôtel et après avoir ranger nos affaires on partit dîné. Après avoir manger tout le monde partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jen et Alaric m'attendaient dans le hall. On partit à l'hôpital. Alaric nous laissa à l'entrée après nous avoir donner le nom du médecin que je devais voir.

….. : Clarke ?

Oh non.

Je me tourna et vit Mel dans l'entrée

Clarke : Salut Mel

Mel : T'es pas censé être en Australie ?

Clarke : Si mais il y a eu un imprévu

Mel : Ah

Elle remarqua la présence de Jen

Mel : Salut moi c'est Mel une amie de Clarke

Jen : Et moi Jen une amie aussi

Mel : Ok. Quelqu'un sait que t'es là ?

Clarke : Non

Mel : Clarke tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Bellamy a été anéanti quand t'es parti

Clarke : Oui tellement anéanti qu'il est déjà avec une autre meuf

Mel : Quoi ? Non Clarke c'est pas ce que tu crois

…. : Mlle Griffin

Clarke : Oui c'est moi. Mel je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous

Mel : Clarke appel moi après s'il te plaît

Clarke : D'accord

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je suivi l'infirmière avec Jen. Le docteur Harris nous reçu

Docteur Harris : Mlle Griffin, je suis la doctoresse Harris. J'ai reçu les résultats de votre prise de sang par ma collègue de Sydney. Je vais être franche. Ce n'est pas bon. Votre corps n'est pas prêt à recevoir ce bébé.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui ce passerai si je voulais le garder ?

Docteur Harris : Mlle Griffin si vous porter cette grossesse à terme vous risquez de mourir

Jen : Oh mon dieu. Clarke je t'en supplie réfléchi à ce que tu fais

Clarke : Est-ce que mon bébé va survivre ?

Docteur : Il aura une chance de 75 % de survie à terme

Clarke : Ce qui me laisse 25 % de vivre.

Docteur : Je comprends que c'est une décision difficile à prendre mais penser à vous aussi. Je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir après il faudra prendre une décision.

Clarke : Merci docteur

On salua le docteur Harris et on sortit de son cabinet.

Jen : Clarke tu ne vas pas garder cet enfant ?

Clarke : C'est mon bébé

Jen : T'es folle

Oui je dois l'être mais savoir qu'un bébé de Bellamy et moi étaient entrain de grandir dans mon ventre poussait dans mon ventre me faisait sentir bizarre

Jen : ça va te tuer Clarke. Je t'en pris prends la bonne décision. Parle en avec le père même si tu es en rogne contre lui.

… : Clarke

Jarod

Je me tourna et vit Jarod avec Mel. Il se mit à courir et me souleva en me prenant dans ses bras.

Jarod : Tu m'as manqué princesse. Si tu savais

Clarke : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jarod.

Alaric : Euh salut

Alaric venait de nous rejoindre

Jarod me lâcha et le regarda de la tête aux pieds puis se tourna vers moi

Jarod : C'est qui ?

Clarke : Un ami et mon professeur. Jarod je te présente Alaric et voici Jen

Tout le monde se salua.

Jarod : Tu restes combien de temps ?

Clarke : Une semaine

Jarod : Qu'une semaine tu veux dire

Clarke : Jarod ne commence pas

Jarod : Tu m'as manqué petite sœur c'est tout. Au faite vous faites quoi ici ?

Clarke : Ric avait besoin de voir un collègue.

Alaric : Bella si t'a besoin de voir tes amis t'a qu'à me rejoindre à l'hôtel.

Clarke : Ok Ric. Jen tu restes ?

Jen : Oui bien sûr

On partit à un café.

Mel : Oh faite bébé tu sais ce que c'est mis en tête notre princesse ?

Jarod : Non dit

Mel : Que Bell s'est mis en couple

Il explosa de rire

Clarke : Arrête de rire. J'ai essayé de l'appeler et c'est une fille qui a répondu

Jarod : Bella on a été dans une soirée et Bell a oublié son tel pendant la soirée. Rien de plus. Il déprime depuis que t'es parti comme nous tous

Jen : A bas tu vas pouvoir lui en parler alors

Mel : Lui parler de quoi ?

Clarke : De rien

Jarod : Princesse !

Clarke : Oh faite vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Jarod : Ne change pas de juger. Dit moi ce qui ce passe petite sœur.


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV Clarke**

Je peux pas lui dire. Il va aller le dire à Bell.

Jarod : Dit moi ce qui te tracasse

Clarke : Jarod il faut que j'en parle avec Bellamy avant tout.

Jarod : Je te jure de rien lui dire. T'es ma petite sœur et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Clarke : Je suis enceinte de Bellamy

Mel : Oh mais c'est géniale. Je suis sûre qu'il sera trop heureux

Clarke : Mel y a pas que ça

Jarod : Y a quoi ?

Clarke : Mon corps n'est pas prêt pour ce bébé. C'est une grossesse à risque. Si je porte cette grossesse à terme le bébé aura 75 % de survie et moi 25%.

Mel : Oh mon dieu.

Jarod : T'es entrain de nous dire que si tu portes ta grossesse à terme tu risques de mourir

Clarke : Oui

Jarod : Tu vas garder ce bébé quand même Dit-il énerver

Mel : Jarod

Jarod : Quoi Jarod ? Si elle le garde elle va mourir Dit-il encore plus énervé

Mel : Elle doit en parler avec Bell

Jarod : Et tu crois sérieusement que Bell va la laisser mourir en gardant ce bébé

Clarke : Vous pouvez m'emmener à la villa ?

Mel : Oui bien sûr

On partit du café et on partit à la villa. Jen ne comprenait pas trop. Elle m'avait posé plusieurs questions. J'avais esquiver ou trouver une réponse bidon.

Une fois arrivait, je me cacha derrière Jarod et Mel. On rentra dans la villa.

Raven : Ah quand même les amoureux. On vous voit presque plus

Mel : On a trouvé quelque chose dans la rue.

Octavia : Oh quoi j'adore les surprises.

Ils se poussèrent pour que tout le monde puisse me voir

Raven et Octavia coururent vers moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras quand elles m'aperçurent.

Raven : Oh mon dieu tu es vraiment là

Clarke : Oui Rav je suis là.

Octavia : Pour toujours ?

Clarke : O où est Bell il faut que je lui parle

Octavia : Dans sa chambre. Il en sort pas beaucoup depuis que t'es parti

Clarke : Ok je vous confie ma copine

Je monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Bellamy. Plus je montai plus mon estomac se tordait. Je toqua à la porte et j'entendis à peine entrée. Il devait être sur son balcon. Je pénétra dans sa chambre. Il était posé sur son balcon dos à moi.

Clarke : Salut Bell

Il se tourna d'un coup. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Il s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue

Bellamy : T'es vraiment là

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : Tu vas rester ?

Clarke : Bell je suis pas venu parler de ça

Il retira sa main

Bellamy : Alors pourquoi t'es là Clarke ?

Clarke : Promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans me couper

Bellamy : Très bien comme tu veux

Clarke : Voilà i semaines on a couché ensemble suite à notre soirée trop arrosé après on s'est disputé et 3 semaines plus tard je partais en Australie. Le truc c'est que pendant trois semaines je faisais que vomir. Mme Lorenze m'avait dit que c'était le stress de tout ce changement. Je suis parti et les vomissements se sont estompés mais je vomissais toujours. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai fait un test de grossesse et que je suis enceinte Bell. Il y a un problème, mon corps n'est pas prêt pour ce bébé. Si je porte cette grossesse à son terme je risque de mourir mais le bébé aura 75 % de survie et il t'aura toi.

Bellamy n'avait rien dit tout le long de mon monologue mais je voyais son regard s'assombrir.

Bellamy : Il est hors de question que tu gardes cette chose dans ton ventre

Clarke : Bellamy ce n'est pas une chose. C'est notre enfant.

Bellamy : Non un enfant ne tue pas sa mère. Il est hors de question que tu le gardes si ça veut dire que tu meurs.

Clarke : Bellamy on peut en discuter au moins

Bellamy : Il est hors de question que je te perde définitivement à cause de ce parasite.

Clarke : Bellamy arrête

Bellamy : Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Cette grossesse est en train de te tuer.

Clarke : Ok tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Je garderai cette enfant avec ou sans ton accord

Je sorti de la chambre et descendu au salon. Octavia s'avança vers moi

Octavia : J'ai entendu crier ça va ?

Clarke : Ton frère est borné. On s'en va. Je suis à l'hôtel River pas loin de l'aéroport.

Octavia : Ok

Jen me suivi en silence et on repartit à l'hôtel. Je pénétra dans ma chambre et me posa sur mon lit. Je me mis en pleurer en silence. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours difficile avec lui ? Je suis médecin enfin pré médecin, je ne peux pas tuer cette enfant. Mon enfant.

Je finis par m'endormir. Ce sont les coups à ma porte qui me réveilla. Je me leva et partit ouvrir. Enzo se tenait sur le palier. Je le fis entrer.

Enzo : Bell m'a tout raconté

Les larmes recommençaient à tomber le long de mes joues. Enzo ouvrit ses bras pour que j'y aille m'y réfugier. Ce que je fis sans hésiter.

Enzo : ça va aller princesse.

Clarke : J'en suis pas certaine Enzo. Bell veut rien savoir. Il veut pas que je garde le bébé

Enzo : Il a peur que tu meurs. Il t'aime. Il a juste peur princesse comme nous tous.

Il me lâcha et on s'assit sur le lit.

Clarke : Il l'a dit à tout le monde ?

Enzo : Oui il était en colère, triste enfin tout sauf bien et on lui a demandé ce qui ce passer. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi princesse.

Clarke : Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis paumé

On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte et je partis ouvrir. Bellamy était devant moi. Il se grattait la nuque.

Bellamy : Je peux entrer ?

Je me décala pour qu'il entre

Enzo : Je vais vous laisser

Clarke : Non tu peux rester

Bellamy : Clarke j'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai été un vrai con tout à l'heure princesse. J'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça.

Clarke : Oui Bell t'a vraiment été un con.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu veux garder le bébé. Ta vie ne sera pas en danger j'aurai voulu le garder aussi mais….

Il fut stoppé par de nouveaux coups à ma porte. Je partis ouvrir

Alaric : Salut ma belle. Ça te dit un restau ?

Clarke : Salut Ric. Je suis pas toute seule

Bellamy me passa devant

Bellamy : T'es qui toi ?

Alaric : Un ami à Clarke et son professeur si tu veux tout savoir

Bellamy : C'est toi qui l'as fait venir en Australie ?

Alaric : Oui

Bellamy mit son poing dans le visage d'Alaric

Clarke : BELLAMY

Bellamy : C'est de sa faute si t'es partie loin de moi

Clarke : T'es vraiment qu'un con

Je me précipita vers Alaric et l'aida à rentrer dans ma chambre. J'allais partir dans ma salle de bain pour aller ce qui me faut pour le soigner mais Bellamy m'attrapa par le bras.

Bellamy : On n'a pas fini de parler

Clarke : Sort d'ici. Tant que tu agiras comme ça je ne veux pas te parler.

Bellamy me lâcha et sortit de la chambre. Enzo me regarda avec de la peine dans le regard

Enzo : Bella

Clarke : Pas maintenant Enzo

Enzo : Je vais lui parler ok

Clarke : Merci Enzo. On se voit plus tard

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Je revins vers Alaric avec tout le nécessaire pour le soigner

Alaric : Alors c'est qui le boxeur ?

Clarke : Mon ex et le père du bébé

Alaric : Oh je vois. Histoire compliquée ?

Clarke : Trop compliqué.

Alaric : Est-ce que vous avez parlé du bébé ?

Clarke : Oui il veut que j'avorte. Il doit que c'est un parasite

Alaric : Je n'aurai pas qualifié cette enfant de parasite mais cette grossesse te tue ma belle. J'aurai été à sa place j'aurai sûrement réagit de la même façon. Bon en moins violent quand même

Clarke : Je suis paumé

Alaric : Tu as toute la semaine pour réfléchir. En attendant on va chercher Jen et on va au restau.

Clarke : Ok

Après l'avoir soigner, on partit chercher notre amie et on partit au restaurant

 **PDV Bellamy**

J'étais parti énerver de cet hôtel. La voir avec cet enfoiré qui l'avait emmener loin de moi m'avait rendu fou. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont proche trop proche. Je supporterai pas de la voir avec un autre mec.

Enzo : Bellamy attends moi

Bellamy : Fou moi la paix Enzo

Enzo : Si tu crois que tu vas la récupérer en frappant ses amis c'est que tu l'a connais plutôt mal en fin de compte.

Je me stoppa d'un coup

Bellamy : Je la connais mieux que tu ne le crois

Enzo : T'en donne pas cette impression en ce moment

Bellamy : Elle est partie à cause de lui

Enzo : Je sais Bell

Bellamy : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux. Ça m'a saisi les tripes quand elle s'est précipitée vers lui comme ça.

Enzo : Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Bellamy : J'en sais rien. Il l'appelle ma belle, l'invite au restaurant. Je sais pas pour toi mais ça m'est jamais arrivé avec mes prof.

Enzo : Parle lui avant de conclure des choses tout seul de ton côté.

Bellamy : Elle veut plus me parler pour le moment

Enzo : Pas t'en que tu agiras comme un second de gang.

Bellamy : Je sais. J'ai besoin de me défouler

Enzo : Viens on va à la salle.

On partit à la salle de sport privé qu'on possédait. Après s'être échauffé, je parti tapé dans un sac de boxe. J'évacuai toute ma colère, toute ma tristesse, toute la rancoeur qu'il y avait au fond de moi. Enzo dû m'arrêtait car je tapais comme un fou

Enzo : Bellamy arrête tu vas finir par te faire mal

Bellamy : Elle m'a quitté et elle est partie. Ce putain d'enfoiré lui tourne au tour. Je l'ai mise enceinte d'un enfant qui la tue.

Enzo : Bell stop

Je me stoppa d'un coup. J'avais les poings en sang car je n'avais pas mis de gants de boxe.

Enzo : Il faut soigner tes mains

Bellamy : J'y vais

Il faut que je la récupère. J'arrive plus à vivre sans elle.

Après avoir soigner mes mains, on rentra à la villa et je parti dans ma chambre pour me doucher et me changer. Je descendis et tout le monde était devant un film. Ian s'avança vers moi.

Ian : On t'a laissé à manger dans le frigo

Bellamy : J'ai pas très faim

Ian : Tu vas où comme ça ?

Bellamy : Je vais voir Clarke. J'ai besoin de la voir et de lui parler

Enzo : Evite de frapper quelqu'un cette fois

Bellamy : Très drôle Enzo

Ian : Fait la revenir parmi sa famille Bell

Bellamy : T'inquiète je vais tout faire pour.

Je sorti de la villa et pris ma voiture, direction l'hôtel.

J'arriva devant sa chambre. Je stressai comme un adolescent de 16 ans qui va à son premier rendez vous. Je toqua et elle vint m'ouvrir en tee shirt long laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes. Donner moi la force de pas lui sauter dessus de suite.

Clarke : Tu veux quoi Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Te parler

Clarke : A minuit ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ?

Bellamy : Non je voulais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui. J'ai été un con

Clarke : ça tu peux le dire

Je m'avança vers elle mais elle recula. On rentra entièrement dans la chambre et je ferma la porte derrière moi puis la verrouilla.

Elle me regardait intensément. C'est comme ci elle essayait de lire en moi. Je m'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Bellamy : Si tu savais comme je t'aime

Cette fois c'est elle qui prit procession de mes lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autours de mon cou. Je passa mes mains sous ses fesses et la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille sans me détacher de ses lèvres. Je la plaqua contre le mur, la serrant encore plus contre moi. On finit par se détacher à bout de souffle. Je la regarda dans les yeux

Bellamy : Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime Bellamy. Même si je le voulais je n'y arriverai pas.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me réempara de ses lèvres.

On finit sur le lit et très vite complètement nu. Le lendemain je me réveilla le premier. Je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier dans mon cou. Elle commença à bouger signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle leva sa tête de mon cou et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Clarke : Salut étranger

Bellamy : Salut étrangère

Clarke : Comment ça ce fait qu'à chaque fois qu'on doit parler, on finisse au lit ?

Bellamy : Tu peux pas me résister

Elle me tapa à l'épaule

Clarke : Vantard. C'est toi qui peut pas me résister. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.

Bellamy : Ok je capitule. Je suis incapable de te résister.

Clarke : Je le savais Me dit-elle en souriant

Bellamy : Vantarde. Ça va les chevilles ?

Clarke : Très bien

Bellamy : Mon cœur

Clarke : Hum ?

Bellamy : Tu vas rester avec moi ? Avec nous tous ?

Clarke : Je sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. C'est pas le sujet le plus important pour le moment. Tu crois pas ?

Bellamy : Le bébé…

Clarke : Oui le bébé mon cœur. Il faut en parler

Bellamy : On en parle si tu réponds à une question qui me chagrine depuis hier

Clarke : Ok

Bellamy : Y a un truc entre ce mec Alaric et toi ?

Clarke : T'es sérieux ?

Bellamy : Bébé j'ai vu comment il te regarde. Je suis un mec je remarque ce genre de truc

Clarke : Y a rien ok

Bellamy : Ok

Clarke : Bellamy le bébé je veux le garder.

Bellamy : Mon cœur….

Clarke : S'il te plaît bébé. C'est notre bébé

Je souffla et prit une grande inspiration

Bellamy : A une condition

Clarke : Laquelle ?

Bellamy : Que tu restes ici pour que je puisse veiller sur toi tout au long de la grossesse

Elle m'embrassa

Clarke : Tout ce que tu veux bébé

Je l'embrassa à mon tour. Elle reste. Elle reste près de moi et de notre famille.

On resta dans les bras de l'un et l'autre sans bouger pendant un moment puis on se décida à se lever du lit. Après une douche, on partit déjeuné. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de la toucher et de l'embrasser. On était installé à une table et son amie Jen vint nous rejoindre.

Jen : Je peux ?

Clarke : Bien sûr

Elle s'installa donc avec nous

Jen : Alors vous deux c'est reparti

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : ça a jamais vraiment été finit

Jen : Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux

Clarke : Merci

Jen : Et pour le bébé vous en avez parlé ?

Clarke : On le garde

Jen : Clarke tu connais les risques

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : C'est pour ça qu'elle reste avec moi pour que je veuille sur elle le long de la grossesse.

Jen : J'en suis triste mais je suis contente que tu es retrouvé l'amour de ta vie ma belle.

Clarke : Merci ma chérie

Jen se leva et prit ma princesse dans ses bras. Elle me fit la bise et partit de la cafétéria.

On finit de déjeuner et on partit à notre tour. On retourna dans la chambre.

Bellamy : Mon cœur

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : Tu reviens quand à la maison ?

Clarke : Je sais pas

Bellamy : Maintenant ?

Clarke : Il faut que je parle avec Ric

Reste zen Bell. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui mais ce con par contre c'est une autre histoire.

Bellamy : Ok

Clarke : Boude pas mon cœur

Bellamy : Si il t'approche de trop près je le cogne

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur

Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je sortis donc de la chambre pour aller voir Ric. Je toqua et il vint m'ouvrir et me fit entrer.

Alaric : Ah salut ma belle j'allais venir te voir un peu plus tard

Clarke : Salut Ric. Comment va ton nez ?

Alaric : Mieux. Dit-il en rigolant

Clarke : Ric il faut que je te parle

Alaric : Je t'écoute ma belle

Clarke : Je ne repars pas en Australie avec Jen et toi ?

Alaric : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Bellamy et moi on est de retour ensemble. Et vu qu'il a accepté qu'on garde le bébé, j'ai accepté de rester ici près de lui

Alaric : Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer hein

Clarke : J'ai jamais réussi

Alaric : Vous formez un beau couple

Clarke : Merci

Alaric : En tout cas dès que tu as besoin de quelques choses tu me fais signe

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Il me prit dans ses bras

Clarke : Je retourne chez moi mais je veux qu'on aille se faire un restaurant tous les trois avant que vous partiez

Alaric : Ce sera avec plaisir ma belle

On se fit la bise et je retourna dans ma chambre. Bellamy était allongé en étoile de mer sur mon lit

Clarke : ça va je te dérange pas trop

Bellamy : Je suis fatigué et c'est de ta faute

Clarke : Oh pauvre petit chou tu tiens plus la cadence

Il se releva

Bellamy : Ah ouai t'es comme ça

Il affichait un sourire qui n'annoncer rien de bon pour moi. Il s'avança vers moi et m'attrapa par la taille. Il ma balança sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi

Bellamy : T'es sûr de vouloir savoir si je tiens plus la cadence

Je pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à rire. Je l'attrapa par la nuque et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. On fut stoppé par des coups à la porte.

Bellamy : Je vais tuer tous les gens de cet hôtel

Je me mis à rire et le poussa. Je me leva et j'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une horde de personne me sauta dessus. On se retrouva par terre. Y a que ma famille pour faire des choses comme ça.

Ian : Bell nous a dit que tu rentrais à la maison

Clarke : Oui je rentre

Octavia : Ouuuiiiii je suis trop heureuse

Clarke : Moi aussi je suis trop heureuse de rentrer parmi ma famille.

Raven : On va pouvoir s'occuper de toi et de se nouveau membre qui va arriver dans notre famille

Je leur souris. Bellamy m'aida à me lever et on prépara mes affaires pour aller à la villa


	17. Chapter 17

**PDV Clarke**

Ça fait deux mois que je suis de retour à la villa. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour moi. C'est limite si je pouvais prendre ma douche toute seule ou déjeuné par moi-même sans que quelqu'un me nourrisse. En faite ça me faisait beaucoup rire. Le seul problème c'est dès que je tenais le ventre après avoir fait un peu d'effort, Bellamy s'élançait vers moi tout paniqué. Il me faisait rire. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un père génial même si je ne suis plus là. Ça il ne veut pas en parler.

Ce matin, je réveille mais Bellamy n'est déjà plus là. Je pars me doucher et m'habiller puis part dans la cuisine. Octavia et Lincoln sont là entrain de déjeuné. Lin se lèvre et vient me faire un énorme câlin.

Lincoln : Comment va la plus belle des mamans ?

Clarke : Bien. J'ai pas vomit ce matin c'est agréable comme à chaque fois que ça m'arrive

Octavia : Je te comprends. Je crois que c'est le truc que j'apprécierai le moins quand je serai enceinte.

Lincoln : J'espère que ce sera un garçon Dit-il en fixant mon ventre

Clarke : Pourquoi un garçon ?

Lincoln : Pour jouer au foot avec mon neveu.

Clarke : Tu pourras jouer au foot même si c'est une fille. Moi je jouais au foot petite

Octavia : Oh moi je veux que ce soit une fille

Je me mis à rire. Je m'installa à table après m'être servit un café avec des croissants et un jeu de pommes.

Clarke : Au moins je suis sûr que vous serez là pour vous occupez d'elle ou de lui

Octavia : Clarke arrête s'il te plaît

Clarke : Il faut être réaliste.

Lincoln : Moi je préfère ne pas y penser alors déjeunons tranquillement

On finit de manger en silence. J'allais débarrasser mais je sentis des bras m'encercler la taille

Bellamy : ça va mon cœur ?

Clarke : Oui tu étais où ?

Bellamy : Il fallait que je vois pas mal de choses avec le chef du gang à Jarod

Clarke : Ok

Il sait que j'aime pas quand il parle de ses trucs de gangs. Ça a été une raison de notre rupture. Je ne lui parle pas de ma presque mort et lui ne me parle pas de ses histoires de gangs.

Bellamy : Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Les magasins

Bellamy : Oh non mon cœur pas un truc de filles

Clarke : J'ai besoin de fringues j'ai grossis

Bellamy : ça se voit même pas bébé

Il me fit tourné sur le tabouret pour que je me retrouve en face de lui. Il se pencha sur mon ventre

Bellamy : Eh toi la dedans arrête de faire grossir ta mère. Elle va complexer après et elle va être insupportable.

Clarke : Oh je te permet pas

Bellamy : Tu vois de quoi je parle

Je me mis à rire et le tapa à l'épaule

Il embrassa mon ventre et remonta vers mes lèvres. On se lâcha à bout de souffle

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime

Octavia : Vous êtes trop mignon

Bellamy : Je sais

Je le tapa à l'épaule

Clarke : Tu changeras jamais

Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et se mit à rire

Octavia : Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours aussi narcissique

Cette fois c'est moi qui me mis à rire

Bellamy : Bébé tu pourrais me défendre

Clarke : Pourquoi y a que les vérités qui blesse

Bellamy : Ahahah je suis mort de rire.

Je le poussa et me leva de mon siège. Tout d'un coup, je ressenti une énorme douleur au niveau du ventre. Ça me plia en deux. Octavia se précipita vers moi affolé. Bellamy était tétanisé.

Octavia : Clarke dit moi que ça va ?

Clarke : O fait quelque chose j'ai trop mal

Elle me regardait toute paniqué. Je sentais du liquide coulait le long de mes jambes

Octavia : Oh mon dieu Clarke tu saignes. Bellamy appelle une ambulance.

Bellamy ne bougeait pas comme paralysé. Lincoln se leva d'un coup et me prit dans ses bras en mode princesse.

Lincoln : Ils vont mettre trop de temps. On l'emmène nous même.

Enzo et Mel arrivèrent à ce moment là dans la cuisine. En me voyant dans les bras de Lincoln me tordant de douleurs et le sang au sol, ils se précipitèrent vers moi. La douleur était tellement dure que je commençais à perdre connaissance. Les derniers mots que j'entendis furent ceux d'Enzo

Enzo : Reste avec nous princesse

Puis ce fut le noir complet

 **PDV Bellamy**

Octavia : Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours aussi narcissique

Cette fois c'est Clarke qui se mit à rire. J'ai une femme qui prends même pas ma défense. Je rêve

Bellamy : Bébé tu pourrais me défendre

Clarke : Pourquoi y a que les vérités qui blesse

Bellamy : Ahahah je suis mort de rire.

Elle me poussa et se leva de son siège. Tout d'un coup, elle se plia en deux. Octavia se précipita vers elle affolé. J'étais tétanisé. Mon corps ne répondait plus à mon cerveau. J'étais déconnecté. Tout ce que je redouté était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Octavia : Clarke dit moi que ça va ?

Clarke : O fait quelque chose j'ai trop mal

Octavia regardait Clarke toute paniqué. Je vis du sang coulait le long des jambes de Clarke. Non pas ça.

Octavia : Oh mon dieu Clarke tu saignes. Bellamy appelle une ambulance.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'étais comme paralysé. Lincoln se leva d'un coup et la prit dans ses bras en mode princesse.

Lincoln : Ils vont mettre trop de temps. On l'emmène nous même.

Enzo et Mel arrivèrent à ce moment là dans la cuisine. En voyant Clarke dans les bras de Lincoln se tordant de douleurs et le sang au sol, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance. Enzo lui serrait la main pour la maintenir éveillé mais rien n'y faisait.

Enzo : Reste avec nous princesse

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

Lincoln fonça dehors avec Clarke dans les bras suivi d'Enzo et d'Octavia. Mel s'avança vers moi et me gifla ce qui me permit de reprendre possession de mon corps

Mel : A quoi tu joues Bell réagit.

Je tomba à genoux et les larmes tombèrent toutes seules le long de mes joues

Mel : Bell…

Bellamy : Je veux pas la perdre Mel. Je peux pas. Pitié.

Mel : Bell je t'en pris reprends toi et vient avec moi à l'hôpital.

Je leva la tête pour la regarder. Je voyais de la tristesse et la peur dans ses yeux. Oui elle avait peur pour Clarke.

Je réussis à me lever et je la suivi jusqu'à sa voiture sans rien dire. Mon cœur était compresser dans ma poitrine et m'empêcher de parler. Mel appela les autres sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. On arriva enfin et on alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'attente. Ma sœur était dans les bras de Lincoln en pleurs. Enzo s'avança vers moi

Enzo : Eh ça va mieux toi ?

Je ne répondis pas de peur de m'écrouler encore une fois

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qu'on dit les médecins ?

Enzo : Qu'elle faisait une grosse hémorragie. Ils l'ont emmené au bloc directement.

Je hocha la tête

Enzo : Bellamy

Bellamy : J'ai peur Enzo. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai réellement peur.

Il me prit dans ses bras

Bellamy : Je veux pas la perdre. Je veux pas qu'on perde notre bébé.

Enzo : Je sais mon frère

Il me lâcha et on partit s'asseoir avec les autres. Tout le reste du gang arriva peu de temps après. Octavia finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Lincoln. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'on était là. Personne n'était venu nous voir et je perdais légèrement patience. Je vis une infirmière passée. Je me leva d'un coup et lui attrapa.

Infirmière : Monsieur lâchez moi le bras

Bellamy : ça fait 2 heures qu'on attend et personne n'est venu nous voir. Maintenant je veux savoir comment vont ma femme et mon bébé.

Infirmière : Lâchez moi et je pourrai aller me renseigner

Je lui lâcha le bras et elle partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un air qui commençait à me stresser.

Jarod s'approcha à côté de moi en la voyant revenir vers moi

Infirmière : Mlle Griffin est sorti du bloc il y a 15 minutes. Elle est en salle de réveil. Son hémorragie était importante et les médecins ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter mais elle s'en est sortie.

Elle est vivante. J'arrivai à respirer normalement enfin. Ma respiration se stoppa d'un coup. Le bébé. Pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de mon bébé.

Bellamy : Mon bébé

Infirmière : Je suis désolé mais le bébé ne s'en est pas sorti comme je vous l'ai dit l'hémorragie était importante et nous avons de la chance d'avoir pu au moins sauver votre amie. Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre enfant.

Le monde autour de moi s'arrêta. J'entendis Octavia recommençait à pleurer. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je tomba à genoux et me mit à pleurer. Octavia se leva et me prit dans ses bras

Octavia : ça va aller ok

Bellamy : On a perdu notre bébé

Octavia : Je sais…

Bellamy : Clarke ne va jamais s'en remettre. Je le sais

Octavia : On serra tous la pour elle et toi encore plus que nous.

Je hocha la tête. On finit par se relever et on s'installa sur les chaises en attendant de pouvoir aller voir Clarke. Une heure après, une infirmière vint nous voir pour nous dire qu'on pouvait aller la voir pas plus de deux à la fois

Raven : Bell et O allez y. On ira après

On partit dans la chambre avec ma sœur. Clarke était couché dans son lit d'hôpital endormi. Octavia s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main

Octavia : ça va aller Clarke. Tout va bien se passait.

Si seulement elle avait su à ce moment là.

Ça faisait une semaine que Clarke était à la maison. L'annonce de la perte de notre bébé s'était vraiment mal passée. Clarke avait hurlé sa douleur et pleurait pendant des heures. Maintenant, elle était rentrée mais elle ne parlait plus. Plus depuis une semaine. Elle restait pratiquement toute la journée dans notre chambre. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. Personne même pas moi.

Moi je souffrais en silence. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant elle et les autres mais surtout devant elle. Quand je montais me coucher, elle dormait déjà. Je passais des heures à la regarder dormir. Elle était brisée mais moi aussi.

On mangeait tranquillement quand Octavia se leva d'un coup.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Octavia : Je vais préparer le plateau de Clarke Dit-elle la voix brisée

Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Personne ne le supportait. Ça leur faisait de la peine.

Bellamy : Laisse je vais le faire

Octavia : Ok

Elle partit se rasseoir et je me leva à mon tour pour lui préparer son plateau. J'entra dans la chambre sans toquer. Clarke releva la tête en me voyant et se leva du lit

Je posa le plateau sur le bureau.

Bellamy : Viens manger bébé

Elle s'assit et commença à manger silencieusement. Je m'accroupis près d'elle

Bellamy : Bébé dit quelque chose

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient ternes sans vie. Ses yeux qui étaient si pétillant de vie et de malice avant.

Bellamy : S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Elle détourna le regard et reprit son repas

Je me releva et saisit le verre sur le plateau et le balança contre le mur ce qui le brisa et fit sursauter Clarke au passage

Bellamy : Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir

Octavia arriva en courant dans ma chambre. En voyant le verre par terre en milles morceaux et mon air énervé, elle comprit tout de suite.

Octavia : Bell calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider

Je ne répondis pas et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'assois sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Enzo : Eh ça va ?

Bellamy : Non plus rien ne va

Enzo : Bell laisse lui du temps

Je souffla mais je ne répondis pas. On entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Je me tourna et vit Clarke en bas des escaliers.

Je lui souris et commença à ouvrir mes bras mais elle courut et parti se réfugier dans les bras d'Enzo. Celui-ci me regardait désolé de cette situation. Octavia arriva tout de suite après et vint se placer près de moi

Octavia : C'est déjà un pas en avant

Bellamy : Vers quelqu'un d'autre

Octavia : Bellamy tu lui as fait peur

Bellamy : J'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

Octavia : C'est rien. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va s'arranger

Bellamy : T'es sûr de ça. Car moi j'en doute fortement. C'est dans les bras de son premier amour qu'elle est, pas dans les miens.

Octavia : Bell…

Je ne pris pas la peine de l'écouter et parti dehors. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette rage et cette colère.

…. : Bellamy

Je me retourna pour voir si je n'avais pas eu d'hallucination. Clarke se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle s'avança vers moi hésitante. Je parcouru les derniers mètres qui nous séparer et la pris dans mes bras. Je l'entendu pleurer contre mon torse

Clarke : Je suis désolé

Bellamy : Bébé pourquoi t'es désolé ?

Clarke : J'ai perdu notre bébé Dit-elle entre deux sanglots

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, relevant son visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Ecoute moi bien mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On savait que ça pouvait arriver. On ne voulait pas c'est tout. Je t'aime mon cœur et quand tu sentiras prête et que ton corps sera prêt, on fera autant de bébés que tu veux. Ok

Elle ferma les yeux

Bellamy : Rien n'est de ta faute mon cœur

Elle réouvrit ses yeux.

Clarke : J'ai crus que t'allait me détester

Bellamy : Pourquoi je t'aurais détesté bébé ?

Clarke : Je sais pas. J'ai perdu notre bébé. J'avais perdu l'envie de vivre, de me battre.

Bellamy : Bébé je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Jamais je ne te détesterai. Jamais tu m'entends

Elle me fit oui de la tête

Bellamy : Aller viens on rentre

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et on repartit dans la maison. En espérant que l'avenir soit plus clément avec nous


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Un peu plus d'an plus tard**

 **PDV Clarke**

Cela fait plus d'un an. Déjà un plus d'un an que j'ai perdu mon bébé. Les choses se sont calmées. Bellamy a passé le relais de second à Ian pour être plus présent pour moi mais tout le monde continue d'agir comme ci Bellamy l'était toujours.

Octavia et Lincoln sont toujours ensemble ainsi que Wick et Raven et bien sûr Mel et Jarod. Ian a rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelle Elena. Elle est vraiment adorable et bizarrement a très bien accepté le faite que Ian soit dans un gang.

Demain c'est les 23 ans de Bellamy et tout le monde s'est motivé pour aller le fêter à Las Vegas. Octavia saute partout comme une puce.

Octavia : Je suis trop contente d'aller à Las Vegas mais vraiment trop contente

Raven : ça on l'a remarqué O. ça fait deux jours que tu sautes partout

Octavia : Même pas vrai

Clarke : Oh que si O.

Octavia : Bon d'accord j'avoue

On se mit toutes à rire et je sentis des bras autours de ma taille

Bellamy : ça va bébé ?

Clarke : Oui hormis ta sœur qui ressemble à un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir ses cadeaux de noël.

Octavia : Mais on va à Vegas c'est trop trop cool

Bellamy : On dirait que t'a jamais voyagé petite sœur

Octavia : Si mais là c'est Vegas et en plus ton anniversaire.

Clarke : O tu sais que vu qu'on a pas 21 ans on va être privé de beaucoup de choses

Octavia : Ne gâche pas ma joie méchante

Je me mis à rire suivi de Raven et de Bellamy. Octavia nous tira la langue

Octavia : Puisque c'est comme ça je vous boude.

Clarke : Oh boude pas O. On rigole

Octavia : Je sais Nous dit-elle en tirant la langue encore une fois

Tout le monde prépara ses affaires et on partit pour l'aéroport. Après un vol survolté par Octavia qui n'avait pas perdu sa joie de venir à Vegas, on atterrit enfin.

Clarke : Il était temps qu'on arrive

Ian : Ouai moi aussi j'en pouvais plus avec Octavia qui arrêtait pas de chanter et qui tenait pas en place

Octavia : Eh je vous entends

Bellamy : Tu étais chiante O. Maintenant qu'on est là tu vas te calmer j'espère.

Octavia regarda Lincoln en espérant obtenir du soutient mais celui-ci leva les bras en l'air en signe de soutien. Octavia le foudroya du regard

Octavia : Super le petit ami

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

On partit à l'hôtel et on nous amena dans notre suite gigantesque. Chacun prit une chambre bien sûr les couples se mirent ensemble.

Je m'allongea directement sur l'énorme lit de ma chambre. Bellamy rentra dans la chambre

Bellamy T'endors pas bébé

Clarke : Je suis morte. O m'a vidé de toutes mes forces

Bellamy rigola et se posa sur moi. Sa tête dans mon cou

Clarke : Bébé t'es trop lourd

Il se releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux

Bellamy : Insinuerais-tu que je suis gros ?

Clarke : Non j'ai pas dit ça mais tu pèses quand même ton poids

Il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à me chatouiller

Clarke : Oooohhh nnnoooonnn mmmooonnn cccooooeuur pppaaasss ççça

Bellamy : Retire ce que tu viens de dire

Clarke : D'acccoooorrrdddd jjjeee rrreeetttiiirrreee ttt''eeessss pppaaasss lllooouuurrrddd

Il arrêta de me chatouiller

Bellamy : Non mon cœur tu n'es pas lourd. Tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et l'homme de ma vie

Clarke : T'es vraiment narcissique

Bellamy : Dit le bébé où je te chatouille encore

Clarke : Non pas de chatouille

Bellamy : Alors j'attends

Clarke : Très bien narcissique. Non mon cœur tu n'es pas lourd. Tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et l'homme de ma vie.

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je passa mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. On se lâcha à bout de souffle

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Il se leva et tendit sa main pour que je me lève à mon tour. On partit rejoindre les autres dans le petit salon qu'on avait dans la suite.

Lincoln : Bon on fait quoi ?

Nathan : On part se trouver des nanas

Octavia : Rectification Toi, John et Finn allaient vous chercher des nanas parce que je sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais y en a qui sont en couple Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Nathan : Ok doucement j'ai rien dit qui mérite la mort non plus

Tout le monde se mit à rire hormis Nathan et Octavia

Bellamy : Ok tout le monde se détend. Allons faire un tour ce sera déjà ça

Octavia : Oui en plus on doit aller réserver le restaurant pour demain

Bellamy : Ok faisons ça alors

Tout le monde se prépara et on partit faire un tour dans Las Vegas. On s'arrêta au restaurant pour réserver le restaurant pour demain et on fit le tour des magasins.

Une fois les magasins fait au plus grand déplaisir des garçons, on partit se faire un petit restaurant. Le soir venu, on retourna à la suite.

Je rentra dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon cher petit ami allongé en monde étoile de mer dans le lit.

Clarke : ça va ? T'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place

Bellamy : ça va je suis bien installé Dit-il en rigolant

Je me mis à rire et vint m'installer sur lui. Il mit ses bras autour de moi. Bellamy se décala et me posa sur le lit à côté de lui sans se détacher de moi pour autant. Je cala ma tête contre son torse.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon cœur

Bellamy : Bonne nuit princesse

Le lendemain, on fut réveillé par Octavia qui rentra en trompe dans la chambre pour sauter sur son frère.

Bellamy : Putain Octavia

Octavia : Bon anniversaire mon frère d'amour

Elle luit fit un gros bisous sur la joue et ressorti de la chambre aussitôt comme ci de rien n'était.

Bellamy : Ma sœur finira par me tuer

Je me mis à rire. Je m'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement

Clarke : Bon anniversaire mon cœur

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à son tour

Bellamy : Merci mon cœur.

On se leva et partit rejoindre les autres dans le salon

Tout le monde : Bon anniversaire Bellamy

Bellamy : Merci les amis

Il se mit à courir et sauta sur Enzo, Ian et Lincoln qui était posé sur le canapé. Je me mis à rire.

Raven : De vrais enfants

Clarke : J'aurai pas dit mieux.

Tout le monde déjeuna et se prépara. On partit se balader toute la journée et une fois la soirée entamée, on rentra se changer pour aller au restaurant

Je mis une robe bordeaux avec une ceinture noire. La robe m'arrivait au dessus du genou. Je pris mon cadeau pour Bellamy et on partit au restaurant entre fille vu que les garçons devaient nous rejoindre là bas.

On arriva les premières. Les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après. Tous plus élégant que les autres.

Jarod : Mesdemoiselles vous êtes magnifique

Octavia : Vous êtes pas mal non plus.

Bellamy se rapprocha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Bellamy : Tu es très belle

Clarke : Merci t'es pas mal non plus

Tout le monde s'installa à table. On mangea comme des rois et le gâteau qu'Octavia avait commandé était délicieux. Vint le moment de la distribution des cadeaux. Bellamy a eu beaucoup de vêtements, de chaussures et Octavia lui avait offert une montre magnifique. Quand à moi je lui ai offert un médaillon avec nos initiales avec une chaîne.

Une fois tout cela finit, on partit en boîte. Tout le monde dansait comme des petits fous. Moi pour ma part, j'étais assise sur un tabouret au bar. Je vis Bellamy se rapprochait de moi. Il se mit entre mes jambes et m'embrassa.

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime

Bellamy : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand j'essayais de te récupérer ?

Clarke : A quel moment ?

Bellamy : Quand t'allait partir en Australie

Clarke : Oui je m'en souviens. T'as dit vouloir m'épouser et me faire pleins de bébés.

Il se mit à rire mais retrouva vite son sérieux. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Epouse moi

Je fallis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive

Clarke : Quoi ?

Bellamy : Epouse moi Clarke. Ici à Vegas. Ce soir

Clarke : Bellamy…

Bellamy : On est à Las Vegas mon cœur alors épouse moi. On trouve une petite chapelle et on se lance.

Je le regardais dans les yeux

Clarke : D'accord

Bellamy : D'accord ?

Clarke : Oui d'accord je vais t'épouser Bellamy Blake

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et sans que je m'y attende, il me souleva et me fit tourner. Il s'arrêta et me posa.

Bellamy : Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Enzo et Jarod s'étaient rapproché de nous.

Jarod : Pourquoi tant de joie ?

Enzo : Oui on aurait dit des fous. Tout le monde vous regardez

Bellamy : On va se marier ce soir.

Enzo : Quoi c'est vrai ?

Clarke : Vrai à 200 %

Enzo me prit dans ses bras et Jarod aussi

Jarod : Je suis content pour toi petite sœur.

Enzo : On va chercher les autres

Une demi heure après, on avait récupérer tout le monde. On avait annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. Octavia s'était mis à sauter partout tellement elle était heureuse pour nous.

On trouva une petite chapelle toute mignonne. Un vieil homme nous accueillit.

… : Bonjour je suis le pasteur Alexandre. Qui souhaite se marier

Bellamy : Nous Lui dit-il en me prenant par la main

Pasteur : Très bien. Allons y

On rentra dans la chapelle. On s'installa

Pasteur : Comment s'appellent les futurs mariés ?

Bellamy : Je suis Bellamy Blake et voici Clarke Griffin

Pasteur : Très bien nous allons commencer.

Le pasteur nous fit son serment.

Pasteur : Avant de vous déclarer mari et femme, avez-vous un petit texte à dire à votre compagne et vous à votre compagnon ?

Bellamy : Moi j'ai quelque chose

Je le regarda surpris

Bellamy : Mon cœur quand on s'est rencontré rien n'aurait prédit qu'on finirait ici. On s'aimait pas du tout et ta façon de me renvoyer balader me rendait fou. Personne avant toi ne m'avait parler comme ça mais je crois que c'est ce qui m'a plus aussi chez toi bien que je sois trop borné pour l'avoir accepter tout de suite. J'ai failli te perdre plus d'une fois et si c'était arrivé, je crois que j'aurai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Non en faite, j'en suis certain On a beaucoup souffert l'année dernière à cause de notre bébé mais on s'est relevé et ça fait un an qu'on se reconstruit petit à petit entouré de notre famille. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie.

Clarke : Je suis gêné j'ai rien préparé. Je t'aime Bellamy et je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme.

Pasteur : Très bien. Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée.

Bellamy s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa avec passion. Je pouvais ressentir tout son amour pour moi.

Une fois les papiers remplis, on retourna à notre suite. Je partis dormir dans les bras de mon mari. Le lendemain tout le monde prépara ses valises et après le petit déjeuné on partit à l'aéroport.

Bellamy me prit par la main

Bellamy : Prête à rentrer à la maison Mme Blake

Je lui souris

Clarke : Avec plaisir Mr Blake

 **Epilogue**

Suite à ce mariage à Las Vegas entre Clarke et Bellamy, tout alla pour le mieux pour nos jeunes mariés.

Les histoires avec les gangs se calmèrent et Bellamy ainsi que les autres partirent que très rarement en mission.

Un an après le mariage à Las Vegas, Clarke accoucha des jumeaux. Une magnifique petite fille qui appela Aurora et un magnifique petit garçon qui appela Jack.

La même année Lincoln et Octavia se marièrent aussi. L'année qui suivirent ils urent une petite fille qui appela Lucie. Trois ans après, ils urent une autre fille qu'ils nomma Mïa.

Wick et Raven se marièrent quelques mois après Octavia et Lincoln. Ils ont eu par la suite des jumelles Isabella et Roselia.

Enzo rencontra l'amour de sa vie Alicia et ils urent un petit garçon nommé Alexis et deux ans plus tard une fille nommée Kate.

Jarod et Mel ne se marièrent pas mais restèrent ensemble. Ils ont eu des jumeaux Julian et Isaac.

Ian et Elena se marièrent trois ans après le mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln. Ils urent un garçon qui nomma Aiden puis par la suite un autre garçon qui appelèrent Ethan

John, Nathan et Finn pour leur part ne changeaient pas. Toujours à courir après les filles

Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln gardèrent la grande villa et tous les autres achetèrent les maisons tout autour pour rester le plus près des autres que possible.

 **FIN**


End file.
